Between Love and Lust
by Orangepeel88
Summary: When Jacob tells Bella that Edward is not being 100% truthful who will she choose, What's Edward's secret, and how will all of them cope with a new wolf pack in town? E/B, but mostly J/B all rest are usual pairings with some OC. Please R
1. Lies and Half Truths

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight or any of it's characters**

**

* * *

  
**

It was all happening so unexplainably fast, robed men where encroaching on us, staring at us like lions ready to pounce, my love was emaciated and sickly still trying to protect me, and this one little girl who looked no older than ten was causing him pain without touching him. I saw red, for the first time since being with Edward I felt that my presence could actually save him for once.

"Please, please I beg you leave him alone," I screamed even though everyone in the room could have heard me if I had even whispered it.

"Jane," Aro said in a calm but authoritative voice.

And it was over just like that, no more eye contact, no more pain. Edward slowly got up and came back to guarding me as if what just happened had no residual effect on him at all. He was not standing as straight as he once was but still trying very hard to put himself in between the Volturi and myself. It was my turn and from what I just saw Edward go through I was preparing for the worst. I looked over at Jane who had a devilish smirk on her face and she was making eye contact with me. Waiting for the inevitable excruciating pain to befall me felt like hours, but it never came. Jane's scarlet eyes turn from playful to angry as she realized along with everyone else in the room that she has no power over me. Audible relief came from Edward as Jane looked away and I was still standing.

Aro's eyebrow raised and he began to chuckle. For someone who has been alive as long as he has, and to see something that one such as him has never seen would be amusing I guess. "So she is immune to all our gifts, how very intriguing, so sad really that we can not find out what makes her tick."

"Aro please, if someone must be punished let it be me, Bella had no say in this, blame me it was all my doing," Edward knew something I did not.

"Punished, why do we have to be punished, I stopped him from showing himself, no harm was done," I said trying very hard to not sound as nieve as I felt.

"unfortunately you know too much, we have few rules that must be upheld in our world, Edward here has broken the most important and easiest rule to follow, no human can know of our existence, unless they are to be made into one of us," Aro explained as a first grade teacher would explain geography to his class, the finite answer to a question from a child. In that moment I knew my fate, I would die for him, as I knew he would for me.

"Bella will be turned I have seen it," Alice spoke up for the first time in this very spacious but seemingly crowded room. Aro walked gracefully over to her, touched her hand and knew the truth; he saw what she saw, what I wished I could see.

This changed things, the entire air of the room had switched, and just like that it was over. Aro simply gestured to Jane to see us out. Single file we walked down the long corridor to the underground tunnels where we came from. "So does she know," Jane asked in a playful way to Edward.

"I've told her, yes," he said back. His expression though had switched, Edward was always giving half truths to save me or to keep me from worrying, I knew that face and I didn't like it.

"But you haven't _told _her have you," she pressed with a smile.

"She knows what she needs to know."

"Well I guess that's good enough for you isn't sweetie, having a strong, attractive, protective monster that you just can't seem to live without," she says to me. "Have you ever wondered why you seem to love him so much, do you have all the human things in common, music, movies, books, jokes? Have you ever wondered where all that undying passion came from?"

I didn't know what to say, I love Edward, unconditionally and completely unreserved, but is it unprovoked. Since the beginning I have always wanted to be around Edward, even if he didn't want to be around me. When he thought he couldn't handle my smell and was gone before he even met me, all I looked for everyday was that Volvo and his honey brown eyes, but why, I knew nothing about him and yet I was so enamored with him.

Before I could come up with my own answer, something that solidified our love, the conversation was over, she escorted us the exit and we walked to the stolen car and got on a plane for home, home to a dad who didn't know where I was, and a best friend who loved me but I left to be with my love. "What did she mean Edward, when she said 'does she know,'" I asked him as we were flying back home.

"Bella you have been awake for 48 hours, go to sleep and I will answer all your questions when we are back in forks," he kissed my hair and lingered there for just a moment. He left me for months but nothing had changed, the rush or warmth and chills I got from a single touch lingered for what felt like an hour as my eyes got heavy and I slipped into unconsciousness...

..."Bella! Bella its ok you're just dreaming," his cold rigid hands enveloped my face as I woke up with a jolt. The shock of him actually being here, back in my room, back in forks, it was too much. This couldn't be real, I touched his face and it felt real, like how I remembered it. His eyes closed as I touched him, then opened again and they pierced my soul. in that moment all I wanted to do was hold him, kiss him, touch him in some way so I knew he was real and not just another dream I had had so many times before that. Without removing the first hand placed on the side of his face I put my other on the back of his head and pulled myself to him. Our lips touched and without thinking I began to move them, and he reciprocated. Our lips moved as one intensely and more passionate than I have ever experienced. His hands move slowly down my neck then quickly down to my shoulders where he added pressure and pulled me away, separating our lips. I couldn't take it, being given this gift, these feelings, and then having them yanked away, so I pulled back and I used all the strength in my arms to get back to him.

"Don't leave me, please just don't leave me," I said to him as I was pulling myself back to him.

"Bella, I'm not going anywhere," he told me as he slowly let my shoulders go, when he realized I was giving up trying to kiss him again, "I just can't handle this right now, I haven't been hunting since we got back."

I started to cry, and he took my hands from the back of his head, and held them in his. "Bella, I promise you I will never leave you again. What I did to you, I know how much it hurt you, but I just can't fathom living without you, and I know I don't deserve it but I hope you can forgive me," his eyes were sad and sincere, and I knew that he meant what he was saying, but something he said made me think, something clicked in me and I felt differently.

There came a knock at the door, and just as soon as I looked at my bedroom door and looked back to where Edward was, he was gone. Charlie entered my room with a tray, on it was two pieces of burnt toast, greasy bacon, and a lump of yellow with black marks all over which I want to believe eggs with pepper. Though the glass of OJ was perfectly poured; I wasn't hungry, but the gesture was very much Charlie. I had just left him for two almost three days, without word of where I was going or what I was doing, came home with a boy he didn't approve of, a boy who broke my heart. Yet, here he is bringing me breakfast in bed and making sure I'm alright.

"I brought you some breakfast; I thought you might be hungry."

"Thanks Charlie, I'm not too hungry right now," I felt bad for what I had done to him, for what I was going to do to him, in a few months, maybe a few years, he wouldn't have me at all, I would be with Edward as a vampire forever, and that meant that I could no longer be around or see Charlie. In that moment I realized what it was that struck me with Edward. He said "I promise you I will never leave you again," but it was that word "again" that hit me. He did leave me, with no intention of coming back, the way I am going to leave Charlie, with no intention of coming back, of seeing him again. He left me and now he's back, but what's stopping him from leaving me again, he says he can't live without me, and some part of me believes that, but why? Why can't he live without me, this person who is absolutely perfect who could have anyone in the world, why does he want me, and what do I have to give in this relationship? "I'm sorry about the past couple of days that I disappeared."

"Oh yeah, about that, your defiantly grounded," he said with a serious smile on his face.

"Gounded," I said with a laugh, "are you sure you even know how that works?"

"I'm pretty sure you can't leave the house except for school and work, and I think no one can visit, but I'm not sure about the phone rules?"

"Phone…I'm pretty sure the groundee can still use,"

"Ok phone's ok," he said and gave a little smirk and started to walk out of the room. I was relived to see him go in hopes that Edward would come back and I wouldn't have to face the feelings that I would inevitably loose Charlie forever, but as he reached the door he turned around, "oh speaking of phones, Jacob is on the phone, he says he has something important to say to you."

And with that Charlie left, again with that little smirk on his face. When Edward left me I was consumed by my loneliness and depression, Jacob was the only thing that could bring me out of it. He became not only my best friend but my confidant, and in the end a relationship was born. Not necessarily the one that Jacob was hoping for, because no matter what happened I just couldn't let go of Edward, but there is something there, a little something that may be a little bit more than the simple friendship.

I looked over to the foot of my bed and Edward was sitting there smiling, but it wasn't a true smile. He knew something was not right, even though he couldn't read my mind, he knew that the thoughts going through my head were not what they used to be before he left. I had changed when he left and now that he's back things are not just the same as he left them.

"Are you going to get that," he said.

"He's mad at me, and I don't know what to say to him"

"Bella, if he has something important to say maybe you should just hear him out, I'll be right here when you get back."

"Bella are you coming, or should I tell him to call back," Charlie screamed from downstairs. I knew I had to hear what he had to say, I just wanted to live in my fantasy where I can keep my best friend and my boyfriend at the same time, even if they are mortal enemies. Edward eyes spoke volumes about his soul as he looked at me, he knew how much Jacob meant to me and how much I need him even though Edward is back.

I knew I had to go talk to Jacob, I left him alone, for Edward, without word one about where I was going or if I was going to be ok. With a little look and a scared smile I headed downstairs.

"Hello," I said into the receiver and held my breath for his response.

"Bella, can you maybe meet me somewhere," he sounded scared, which is very odd coming from Jacob.

"Right now Jacob, I just got home. Is everything ok?"

"No, it's not ok"

"What's wrong Jacob?"

"I found out something that might be of interest to you about the bloodsucker you love so much," his tone changed from worried to angry with one single sentence and I knew what this was all about.

"So in the end this is simply about Edward," I was getting angry now, he made me think something was wrong, but he was just being jealous, "I know that I hurt you Jacob, but please don't do this"

"Has he told you the real reason that you love him so much, why you can't live without him," though I couldn't see him I knew he was smiling, like he was winning some game that I didn't even know we were playing.

"I love him, because I love him Jacob, there is no rhyme or reason to love it's just there."

"Fine, but there are still some things I would like to tell you, can you meet me at the place we rode the motorcycles, please?"

"No Jacob, not if this is just going to be another rant session against Edward, I love him and that's just something you're just going to have to accept."

There was a long pause, I knew he was thinking of a way to lie to me and tell me it was not Edward we were going to be talking about on this meeting, "I'm sorry about this Bella, I just really need to meet with you, what I have to say is important. I won't lie it is somewhat about Edward, but it's also about me, please Bella I won't take up too much of your time I promise."

"Fine, I'll be there in ten minutes, but if this turns out to be what I think it's going to be, I'm going to leave."

"Deal," and he hung up, no goodbye, no see ya soon, there was no way this meeting was going to end well.

When I went back up to my room, Edward was gone. A note was left on my pillow in his flowy and beautiful handwriting.

Dear Bella,

I know that you are going to see Jacob, and I have a feeling I know what the talk will be about, please keep an open mind when you hear what he is going to say. After, please meet me at my house so that we may talk.

Love,

Edward

I got ready to meet Jacob and drove to the place we had agreed to. It was raining and cloudy, a normal day in Forks, and I was nervous. Edwards note made me think about this meeting, what could Jacob possibly have to say that would make Edward write a note where he seemed scared?

Jacob was standing there waiting for me. Arms crossed over his bare chest, he had run here in wolf form, this was not abnormal to see him like this. His face seemed stressed, tired. Even though it had only been a few days it felt like I hadn't seen him in ages, he never seemed to stop growing. He walked towards me gracefully, but I couldn't move. It seemed I was the only person that didn't know what this was all about. When he reached me he uncrossed his arms and reached out for me, but I could not return the gesture, I needed to know what was going on, and I needed to know now.

"So what is this all about?" I said to him, trying to cut to the point.

"I know we said we wouldn't talk about Edward, but he's keeping something from you," his face was sad, which surprised me. I expected him to be happy with a statement like that.

"Oh yeah, what do you think he could possibly be keeping from me, and before you answer, nothing that you say can make me love him any less," I said, and this was a stab. A dirty low blow that I knew would hurt him. I always seemed to do that to Jacob; to this day I can't tell you why he is still around.

"I know you know that I always wanted something more with you Bella, but you have made your choice. When you got on that plane to go save him and left me behind you made your choice, and I was willing to just give it up," his eyes were starting to get glossy, could he actually be about to cry? "Bella I'm not here to win you back, if I had you in the first place, I'm here because the choice you made was made under false pretenses."

"False pretenses, what do you mean."

"Sam told me something after you left, something about vampire's I'm not sure you knew before making the choice you made," he stepped closer, as if what he was about to say would make me crumple and he would be the one to catch me.

"Jacob, there are a lot of thing I don't know about that world, I learn new stuff every day, but nothing can change my feelings for him," I said taking a step away from him. He was not going to catch me, because I was not going to fall.

"What if the feelings you're feeling for him aren't real."

"What do you mean?"

"When you left Sam and the others noticed the effect it had on me, Sam told me that no matter what I did to try and win you it would be fruitless as long as Edward had the philia on you."

"Philia?"

"It's Greek or something, I looked it up and it just means lust. Sam explained that vampires have this ability to make their prey lust after them, kinda like the hormone animals have that attract the other species to mate," he said in an awkward tone. This made him feel uncomfortable, talking about me and Edward in way that included anything having to do with sex made Jacob very edgy.

"So Edward put a hormone on me that would make me love him; Jacob that makes no sense."

"I know, at first I thought that Sam was just saying that to make me feel better, but then what he was saying started to make sense. Sam says that vampire's have this power to make hunting humans easier, to draw them to a place where no one can see. If the human goes voluntarily with no fuss and no chase there is no chance that they could be outted to the public."

"But Edward loves me why would he do that when I already loved him to begin with?" Something about what Jacob was saying started to make sense, but I couldn't believe it, Edward would never do that to me, he had no reason to.

"Sam said that all it takes is one time for the human to be hooked, and then it's like a drug. Can't live without it if you can help it, and if you can't…" he paused this was the part that was going to hurt, the part he thought was going to make me crumple. He uncrossed my arms and took my hands in his, "like if he leaves you, you go through withdrawals, much like a person addicted to heroine, depression, sickness, and weird dreams, all of it."

This was too much, he couldn't be serious. What was I supposed to do here?

"Sam said this, Sam said that, how do I know any of it is true?" I yanked my hands away from his as if his touch was burning me.

"well if he is as truthful as you say, go talk to him, but Bella if you, even for a moment believe what I'm saying is true, come by Emily's house, I can have Sam explain it to you in more detail," his arms were at his sides but they were tense and I knew at any moment he could reach out for me again.

So I ran, I turned my back on Jacob and what he was saying and I ran to my truck. I would go see Edward, and he would tell me the truth. He would tell me that all of this is bullshit and when he does, Jacob, you and me, we're over. This is just the lowest you could have gone.

* * *

**First story...tell me what you think.**


	2. Broken Bones and Broken Hearts

**Disclaimer: i do not own any and all people you recognize, Ms. Meyer gets all the props on that one.

* * *

**

Chapter 2:

Broken Bones and Broken Hearts

My head was racing as I drove to the Cullen's house. It was only drizzling outside now but the raindrops were hitting my windshield as if it were a thunderstorm. I was driving too fast in hopes that my thoughts would be somehow left behind. The roads were shinny and slick as Jacob's voice kept ringing through my head with words like "Philia" and "Prey" and "Lust." If I was smart I would just cut Jacob out and move on, but he wasn't the only one with a voice in my head. The things that Jane said as we were leaving the Volturi were present as well, but with her it's just the same phrase over and over "does she know?"

I pulled into the drive way to the house I was so familiar with but hadn't seen in too long. The dirt road was now mud due to the rain, and I was loosing traction. I tried to slow down but my mind was somewhere else. I was skidding toward the house as a large moss cover tree kept getting closer and closer. Finally realizing that I might be in danger I slammed on the brakes, but my truck had other ideas. I didn't slow down and I stopped going in a straight line. The truck switched and the back end was coming forward making me go sideways toward the tree, I turned the wheel sharp and fast over and over as I vehemently stomped on the brake again and again. The tree just kept coming, closer and closer, till my only option was to jump out of the truck I loved so much and save myself. I opened the door and looked at the ground speeding underneath me, a blur of green and brown. I stood on my left leg and got ready to jump, but something stopped me, I looked down at my other foot and my white shoelace was caught on the brake peddle. I yanked and yanked with no avail then as soon as I glanced out the passenger side window to determine how bad this was going to hurt I hit the tree and flew toward the impact.

I heard something snap and pain was everywhere. Slowly my eyes got blurry and heavy. As I was drifting off Jacob and Jane's voices in my head were replaced with screams and urgent commands.

I awoke in a beautifully lit room and lines and lines of bookshelves. Only one place has this many books outside of a library, I was in Carlisle's office. I blink a couple of times to get my eyes clear and I can see that my accident was not lost on anyone. The whole family was there staring down at me as I regained consciousness. Rosalie must have thought I was fine when I opened my eyes and quickly left the room. Carlisle was at the foot of his table fiddling with my leg that I couldn't feel, and Esme was sitting at the far corner of the room with Jasper and Alice who all took a very large sigh when I looked over at them.

"You know we always made fun of you for driving too slow, but maybe you humans just can't handle true speed," Alice said with a smirk.

I gave out a little chuckle before I realized someone was missing from the room, "Edward, where is Edward," I sat up quickly and started to look around the room which was now spinning.

Carlisle put a hand on my chest and forced me to lie back down, "he's outside with Emmett trying to fix the truck, lay down Rosalie will retrieve him."

Just as soon as Carlisle was done talking Edward entered with Emmett, both covered in mud and black gunk I assumed was grease. "How bad Carlisle," Edward said looking at my leg with a less than sympathetic tone.

"Well she really only popped her ankle out of place, I put it back and wrapped it, but she's going to need to go to the hospital to see if there is any ligament damage."

"What in the world were you thinking Bella, driving like that, you could have killed yourself," his eyes pierced mine as he scolded me like I was a child.

"I needed to see you as soon as possible…" there really was no excuse that I could explain right now in front of everyone, "I guess I wasn't really thinking."

"Well when Carlisle is done with you we are going to the hospital," his anger was not subsiding. This was odd, Edward never stayed mad at me for more than a few moments.

"Fine," I said with a growl and he started to leave which made me try and sit up again, "I'm sorry."

He was already gone; Alice came over to my side and took my hand. She didn't seem mad, more amused than anything else. "He's right you know you do have to be more careful."

"I know, a lot's happened today, that's all."

"I understand, but we just saved him from himself because he thought you were dead, he really doesn't know how to deal with you in pain."

"Alice, I know ok," now I was getting upset, I know she meant well, but she had no idea what I had just heard and the effect it was having on me.

Carlisle finished wrapping up my foot and moved to my side, "Ok, Edward is going to take you to the hospital and I'll meet you there, do you want me to call Charlie, or do you want to?"

"No I think I'll handle this one, I'm supposed to be grounded. I think anyone else he talks to about this might just get thrown in jail."

Emmett picked me up and threw me over his shoulder like a caveman and took me to the car. I strapped into the passenger's side and looked around for Edward. I caught a glimpse of my truck and wanted to cry, the entire passenger's side was caved in and smoke was coming from under the hood. One of the front wheels had popped off and rolled 20 feet to the front of the house. Emmett must have seen my look of horror and knocked on the window. I rolled it down and he came in for a hug.

"We'll fix that before you're even out of the hospital Bella, no worries," he said as he tried too hard to fit his massive size through the tiny window.

"No, its ok I'll deal with it."

"I really would rather just take it to a shop; I deserve to be without a car for a while anyway."

With that, he shook his head and left crossing the path and eyes of a still angry Edward. He got into the car, strapped in and began to drive without saying a word. I felt tense and uncomfortable so I decided to turn on the radio. As my finger touched the knob, his entire hand reached out and took mine away before I could turn it on.

"What," I said angrily, "you're not talking to me, I know you're upset, you just want to sit here in silence."

"Yes," he said matter-of-factly

"Edward I know why you're upset OK, I get it, but I'm fine."

"I know, and I'm grateful for that, but Bella you really do have to be more careful. I really can't live without you," he seemed worried when he said this, like he was expecting to have to live without me in the near future.

"Ok we really need to talk now, Edward, Jacob told me some things that I need you to tell me aren't true."

"I've been waiting for this since Jane opened her mouth," the car was speeding up, which made me nervous. Is it possible that what Jacob said could be true?

"What is philia, Edward?"

"Philia? Jacob actually said the word philia?" The tone in his voice was shocked.

"Yeah, he said that vampire's have this ability to _make _people fall in love with them."

"That's ridiculous we can't make anyone fall in love with us, that's not how it works," He said solemnly, the truth was coming and from his tone I think I would rather him lie to me.

"What is philia Edward," I said trying to catch my breath, I felt faint and I knew without looking at myself that I had just lost all the remaining color from my face, not that I had much to begin with.

"It's a skill we have, a trick for those who hunt humans," there was a long pause like he was also waiting in exhale. "A vampire can exude a sort of scent that attracts humans. Do you remember when you first found out what I was?"

"Yeah, you said that people don't exactly know what you are, just that you were different. People would want to be around you, but be scared of you at the same time, and they wouldn't really know why."

"Well that's what philia is to an extent, except the part where people want to stay away." He reached for my hand and brushed his finger tips against the skin, "Philia prevents people from running, instead of running they will follow you where ever you go, it's not love its lust. The promise of sex that a human simply can't say no to." My skin tingled at his touch and my head got fuzzy, in that moment all I wanted was to kiss him and forget everything.

He removed his hand and a sharp cold pain was left in its wake, my head was clear and I was speechless, was it all a lie, this whole thing? Did I really love him or was it some kind of spell? "Did you…" I looked down trying not to make eye contact with him, if he didn't my question would upset him, but if he did… "Do that to me, put a spell on me?"

Nothing, not one more word for the rest of the car ride. We pulled up to the hospital and Carlisle was already waiting for me with a wheelchair. Edward kept looking forward past the windshield as if I wasn't even there. I got out of the car and closed the door slowly behind me. As Carlisle wheeled me away my eyes never left him, he sat there not moving in that car, and I stared in amazement until the hospital doors closed behind me.

* * *

**Love feedback, please leave some...**


	3. Car Trouble and Cullens

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you recognize, that genius is all Mr. Meyer's

* * *

**

Chapter 3:

Car Trouble and Cullens

I was out of the hospital and taken home. After receiving a barrage of lack luster complaints from Charlie I stumbled and tripped my way to my room. I closed the door behind me but I could still here Carlisle trying to explain what happened to Charlie.

"…Yeah she just lost control, it really wasn't her fault," I heard Carlisle say.

"She still should have been more careful, now she doesn't have a car. No offense but she shouldn't have been over there anyway she was supposed to be grounded."

"I think her and Edward had something to discuss," Carlisle said. He always seemed on my side, and I never really knew why.

"You've got kids Dr. Cullen, how do you get them to just stay put and listen to you?"

"You don't, in the end if you raised them right you just stand aside and hope they make the right decisions."

"I guess," Charlie's voice seemed to wane with this last statement. He hadn't raised me, not in his eyes, the summers I spent here when I was little never had a lot of discipline behind them. I think he felt hopeless and out of touch, I would have to make this up to him.

In the truck all I wanted was the voices to stop; now I wanted them back. I couldn't make sense of what happened, Edward never answered my question, and even if he did and the answer was yes, I'm not sure how I would feel about it. All I did know was that to some extent Jacob had been right and I needed to hear what Sam had to say.

I wasn't alone for more than twenty minutes before there was a knock at my window. Jacob was coming to claim his prize, he knew he was right and was just waiting to rub it in my face. I walked over to the window, opened it, and looked down, but it wasn't Jacob that I saw. Edward was standing there arms at his side staring up at me. Anger rushed to my face and I walked away from the window and sat down on my bed, I knew he would come up even without an invitation.

"I don't know if I want you here Edward," I felt the tears welling up in my eyes.

"I know, but I have to tell you the truth, and if by the end of my explanation you don't want to see me anymore, I will leave and you will never have to see me again."

I said nothing, the terms of this agreement were up in the air, I didn't know what the truth was and no matter what he said, I don't think I could live without him. So I sat in silence and waited for him to begin. He was standing still, but he could not look me in the eye, his hands were rubbing themselves over each other with feverish speed.

"Your first day at school, when you walked into science class and was assigned to be my partner…I couldn't handle it. Thoughts were racing through my head and you smelled so good. I hadn't taken a human life in a very long time, and I was proud of that fact, but you strolled into class and in seconds threatened everything I had been working for my whole immortal life."

"Edward I know all of this, and I have already apologized for it, if I would have known…"

"That's just it, you didn't know, no one knew, and like I said, the ideas…I couldn't make them stop. So, I came up with a plan, one so that my family wouldn't be discovered and you wouldn't tempt me to act in a public way," he said and came to sit down on the bed. He still wasn't looking at me, this plan, even in hindsight was making him ashamed.

"Was this a plan to kill me," I said and swallowed hard, Edward has never scared me because I always thought he wouldn't hurt me, but should I have been scared? Would he have hurt me?

"Yes, and I used the skill that Jacob told you about to lure into wanting me, I was going to make you follow me from school and into the woods, and with the philia you would have never known it was happening. I planned to kill you Bella, and there is no apologizing for that," a single tear came down his face and I couldn't help myself. What happened that day was something beyond his control. I let myself and my anger go, then brought my hand to his face to wipe away the tear. His eyes closed with my touch and his breathing regulated.

"I know you Edward, and you didn't do that to me because you love me."

"Don't be so naive Bella, I didn't do it because Alice stopped me, she saw my plan and intervened, I had every intention on killing you the very day I met you." He pulled himself away from my touch and moved toward the window.

"But you love me, I know you do," I was pleading with him; he seemed to be the only one that could make this pit in my stomach go away.

"Of course I do Bella, and I was perfectly fine with the way things were going, but to some extent Jane is right. I love you, I know this, but do you love me? For real, or is it the lingering effect of a vampire's pheromone?"

I got up immediately and walked over to him, "I love you Edward, with all my heart and every fiber of my being. I love you because of you not some spell you put on me two years ago."

He took my hands in his and pulled me closer to him, "Bella…" he whispered as our lips touched and his hand moved to the small of my back. My head was spinning, my stomach was in knots, and my heart was pounding like a humming bird. Our lips, in unison moved viciously and with purpose, my hand grabbed at the back of his head and neck as if clinging to him was clinging to life itself. Before I could take a breath, he picked me up and wrapped my legs around him, and was carrying me to my bed. We fell together but he stopped himself from falling on me, taking his hands from my waist to support his weight.

My hands searched for his belt restlessly till I found what I was looking for. With out thought I quickly undid the metal clasps that were stopping me from feeling his marble skin. This was the farthest he has ever let me go and I was not going to let this moment pass me by. His lips moved to my neck and slowly he began to glide his mouth and teeth over it. My hands undid his coarse jeans and slid them off, the mere thought of what was underneath made my breathing go erratic.

All of my fumbling and eagerness was met with his gentleness and disciplined actions. His hand moved to the bottom of my shirt and curled his fingers around it pulling slowly up revealing my tense abdomen. His head shifted down to that naked part of my body and he started to caress it with his mouth. My body was getting hot and tingly as he started to move his hand lower and lower. A slight whimper left my lips and all motion seized.

He stopped kissing me and just looked into my eyes; I know what this moment was supposed to be. I know what this moment was turning into and I had been waiting for it for so long, but as soon as he was done kissing me the fuzziness was gone and my head was filled with fury. He was intoxicating, and every time he touched me I lost all control and just wanted every bit of him, but when not touching him I felt not myself, all I wanted was more, like the only time I really knew what I wanted was when I was physically interacting with Edward.

"More," I said in a tone that was more forceful than he or I was expecting.

"Bella, we can't…I can't," he said sorrowfully and began to sit up.

"Why not Edward," I was sitting up now, still holding on to him, not letting his get any father from me.

"Just not now, this isn't how it's supposed to happen."

I was getting irritated, him rejecting what he obviously wanted to happen mixed with the physical agony I had in my body as soon as he stopped infuriated me. I pulled at him without thinking, yanking his arm back to its position around my waist.

"Bella, really you have to stop," he tore his arm back and stood up. He started taking steps back the longer he looked into my eyes. He saw something there that frightened him, something in me that alarmed him. That didn't matter now; all that mattered was finishing what he had started. I stood up too and went over to him. I placed my hands on his chest and a wave of euphoria came back to me. This was what I pined for, the only thing that was meaningful.

"You can't do this, this is worse than any tease, saying yes then saying no…Edward, it's torture."

"Bella, please this is not you, I just want it to be special," he took my hands from his chest and held them in his, "not here, not now."

"Then when Edward, it's always not now, not here. Please tell me Edward what is the best place to violate me," I regretted what I said as soon as I had said it. This wasn't me; I ripped my hands away from his and went to sit back down on the bed.

This was not what I wanted, the philia, or whatever you call it, did still have an effect on me, and while it did we were not on an even playing field. As long as this _thing_ still had me in its claws of forgery I would not be myself, I turned into some sort of drug addict without him, angry and aggressive.

"I can't do this Edward, you're right this isn't me. How long does this philia thing last?"

He held his breath, this was it, this was the truth, "Once a vampire marks you with it, it can never truly go away."

"Then how do I know what's real?"

"I don't know, Bella, I am so sorry for all of this."

I stood up from the bed and walked over to him slowly, "I think I need to work some stuff out, Edward…I need you to leave."

"Ok," and he turned to face the window, "But Bella, no matter what you decide I will understand, and I can wait forever if I have to."

"I know," I said trying very hard to keep my composure. Then he was gone, out of the window and out of sight, and I was alone…

Sleep came to me that night with full force. I couldn't dream, I think due to sheer exhaustion, and when I woke up I was alone. I don't know what I was expecting after last night, but to open my eyes and not see Edward there watching me sleep made me feel empty.

I had to go back to school today and I wasn't too fond of the idea. Would Edward be there? How would what happen last night effect how we act around each other? I knew I was getting ahead of myself; this was the first school day since Edward was back, and he probably wasn't even going to be there.

I did all the mundane acts humans do to get ready, and the whole time my head was gone. I wasn't thinking about anything, not Edward, Jacob, this whole mess I was in, nothing. Walked out of the front door and remembered something very important, I didn't have a car. I sat down on the front steps and put my head in my hands, the tears came viciously and seemingly without end. On any other day I would have just called Edward and he could be here in two seconds to take me. That option was not available anymore, so I walked back into the house dragging my feet and called Jessica to ask her for a ride.

I waited outside for her to get there, I knew she wasn't to happy to do this, by the time I had gotten a hold of her she was halfway to school already. I didn't want to make her wait any longer, even the minute it takes to exit my house.

She pulled up and I got in. She looked over to me and gave me a look that showed how displeased she was.

"Thanks for picking me up, I know it was kind of out of the way," I said trying to make the short car ride a little more bearable.

"It's ok I just had to make an illegal u-turn, glad I didn't get a ticket," she said coldly, "what happened to your car anyway."

"I crashed it yesterday into a tree, hence the walking cast on my foot," I said and gestured down.

"Well glad to see you're ok, but don't you have that friend who fixes things, John or something."

"Jacob, and yeah he could probably fix it but were not on the best of terms right now."

She chuckled, "Why? I thought you guys were best friends, or did Edward come back and you have no time for anyone?" She stopped smiling after saying this. Jessica didn't know that Edward was back and so to mention him, for her, was like stabbing me with an icicle.

I didn't talk for the rest of the car ride. Jessica was in a mood, and I had too many other things to think about. When we reached school everyone was outside and an alarm was going off from inside the building. We must have been testing the fire alarms today. She found a parking spot and got out of the car without saying a word.

"Thanks again Jessica," I said, but there was no response. She just kept walking. I started to follow her and meet up with our group but something caught my eye and I couldn't move.

Edward and all his brothers and sisters were also outside by their car waiting to be let in. As soon as Alice saw me her face grew sad and she came running up to me. There was no reason for me to be mad at her so I walked towards her too.

"How are you doing Bella," she asked linking her arm with mine as we turned to face the school and not Edward.

"I'm fine, it's a lot to handle right now, but I'm fine." This was a lie, and I guess I was getting better at it.

"If it makes you feel any better Edward was up all night too," she said with a smile.

"well you guys don't really sleep anyway, I did though, get some sleep," I said awkwardly, and I wanted to take it back as soon as I saw Alice's face, which had sunken.

"Oh, ok. Well I'm always here for you Bella, you're like a sister to me and we should be able to talk about anything, even my brother." She said sincerely. I nodded and looked away, I knew I could talk to her and I wanted to, but right now I just needed some time for my own thought, I wasn't ready to let anyone else see them.

Just then a roar came from down the street and every head spun around to see. Jacob on a motorcycle was flying down into the parking lot and headed straight for Alice and myself. His hair was growing and looked so majestic whisking in the wind. He pulled up to me and Alice and shut off the engine put the kick stand out and stepped off. He had such confidence, he just stood there waiting, knowing in his head that the result of what he told me was eating away at my insides. A thought, I'm sure, he relished.

"I'll be going now," Alice said to me with her eyes on Jacob, "It suddenly smells like wet dog over here."

I hugged her goodbye and she went back over to her family. "What are you doing here Jacob," I said crossing my arms.

"Well, I figured since you didn't come over Emily's last night, that he didn't tell you the truth. I also figured that you would come to school today like everyone would expect you to, and I figured you might need a break from all of this," He said as he looked around questioning why every one was outside.

"Well you're wrong about Edward, he did tell me the truth," this was supposed to hurt him, but all that changed was the smirk on his face which turned into a wide smile.

"And what about the school thing, would you like to come with me," He pressed handing me a helmet.

I looked over at Edward whose eyes were deep with sadness and fury, like at any moment he would say screw all these people run over here and chop Jacob's head off. The thought made my feelings even more confused; I was hurt by what Edward had said to me last night, but not in a way that I wanted to hurt him back. Still, Jacob was right, I needed to get out of here, the awkwardness was defiantly setting in.

So without another word I took the helmet and hopped on the bike,"I'm driving," I said.

"You don't have to tell me twice," he smiled and got on behind me. Slowly and apprehensively he put his arms around my waist, and even though he pretty much just ruined my entire perception of the past two years, I didn't want him to let go.

* * *

**Tell me what you think...**


	4. Werewolves and Police Cruisers

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character you recognize, all you don't though are mine.

* * *

**

Chapter 4:

Wolves and Police Cruisers

The wind whipped through my hair, and was hitting Jacob in the face. The motorcycle hummed underneath me and was making a loud roar that tuned everything else out. Zipping past trees at lightning speeds with a stop sign up ahead. I screeched to a halt and let out a huge sigh.

"I really needed this," I said to myself and put my foot on the ground.

"I was thinking you might have," Jacob said which made me jump, I had completely forgotten he was here. The pressure of his touch on my waist, to me, was not him. We had only driven a mile, but in that time, the person sitting behind me, clinging to me had turned from Jacob to Edward.

"Thank you Jacob," I said trying to sound as sincere as I could, not letting him know that he was just Edward in my mind.

"Your welcome Bells, but I think I should drive now," he said looking down at my foot. My eyes stayed forward, I knew what was there, and I knew he was right; I shouldn't be driving a motorcycle with that on my foot.

That's why Jacob and my relationship was so different then mine and Edward's. Jacob let me drive even though he knew I probably shouldn't, he was letting me do what I wanted and though he may be worried about what decisions I make, he will still give me the option of doing it. Edward was stubborn, he thinks he knows what is best for me and acts on those thoughts; sometimes without even consulting me.

"Oh, of course," I said and got up from the bike. He too got up and started to move for the front, but when he reached me I was going left and so was he. We did an awkward little dance around each other and didn't touch; he got on first and waited for me to get situated.

"So, where to?" He said beaming.

"Anywhere," I said and placed my arms around his waist.

"Excellent."

With that we were off down the lonely street, the only thing that stopped the trees from enveloping us. It was a beautiful day in forks which would be a horrible day anywhere else. The clouds shielded the city from what I had come to think of as the threatening sun, billowy and dense they filled the sky but did not stop the sun's heat from reaching me and all my senses. The air smelled clean and open as I rode with Jacob tasting, smelling, hearing, and feeling everything. I was elated and let myself smile genuinely for the first time since last night.

Jacob must have sensed that and accelerated to illegal and dangerous speeds. I threw my head back and closed my eyes, this was a mistake. As soon as my eyes were closed I saw Edward's face and my heart jumped. Being startled my grip on Jacob loosened; I promptly opened my eyes and regained my grip around Jacob's large waist, more tightly then before. One of his hands left the handlebar and met mine, he folded his fingers around both of my hands and held it there securing my grasp.

Though I didn't know where we were going, the fact that I let him choose, I should have guessed that we would end up over Emily's house. We pulled up to the quaint little house surrounded by trees and flowers of all colors and sizes. I loved Emily's house, it was so warm and inviting, like little red riding hood visiting her grandma in the woods, except the big bad wolf didn't eat the grandma, he was marrying her. Sam, Emily, and the rest of the wolf pack had been my family when the Cullens left me, seeing them again made my stomach flutter with excitement.

I walked in and it was just as I had left it. Emily was cooking immeasurable amounts of food while the boys sat at the table poking and prodding each other like kindergarteners on a sugar high. Sam was sitting on the couch ignoring them, much like Charlie when he watched his football games, but he wasn't alone, sitting next to him was someone I didn't recognize. They both must have noticed that I was looking at them; they turned quickly and looked at me. Sam reacted with excitement; he jumped off the back of the couch and ran over to me, picked me up and spun me till I was seeing stars.

"Sam! Jeez, let her breath," Emily said smiling and folding her arms.

He put me down gently and took a step back, I was surprised to see him so happy to see me. I knew Sam liked me, but after everything with Edward I assumed that elation at the sight of me was out of the question. "Sorry Bella, it just feels like forever since I have seen you, how are you?"

"Good," I said, this wasn't the absolute truth, not a lie either, I was very happy to see everyone again, but Edward was still very much lodged in my mind.

"Come sit down Bella," Emily said pointing at two open chairs, one for me, and one for Jacob.

As I sat there I noticed the boy, who was yet to be introduced to me, was staring at me intently, almost fiercely. I could see his face now, he had dark brown eyes, almost black, and short just-got-out-of-bed hair that sprung out in all different angles. His build was that of all the boys in the pack, tone and looked very, very strong. As he stared at me his gaze changed from curiosity to anger, he looked as though I had killed his mother years ago and this was the first time seeing me, he wanted revenge, but I was positive I had never met him before.

I caught Sam's eyes out of the corner of my own; he was looking from me to this new person back and forth. He wasn't smiling though, his face was concerned, worried even. Before anything could happen Sam spoke up, "Oh, Bella this Ayden, my cousin from my father's side. He's visiting us for a couple of weeks."

I smiled at him, but his stare didn't change. He just kept looking at me and I was starting to get scared.

"Ayden, this is Bella, she is a friend." Emily said noticing the lack of emotional change in his face.

"Chill out Ayden, she knows," Jacob stepped in at last, taking a step forward placing himself in between Ayden and myself.

"If she knows, why does she smell like that," his voice was rough, old sounding, but he looked no older than 17 in the face.

"That's not something you have to worry about," Jacob was getting tense, this situation was turning volatile.

"Ever since I've been here all my senses have been on red alert, and all of you refuse to tell me what's really going on. Now you bring in this girl who reeks of leeches and you tell me to chill out. No I won't chill out; maybe you guys need to be less _chilled out!_" He screamed and stormed off. Sam ran after him followed by Emily, the rest stayed put motionless and speechless.

"What did I do?" I said sitting down at the table. My presence seemed to be causing too many strong emotions for everyone I encountered, Jessica, Edward, Alice even seemed a little awkward around me. Maybe I should just let myself be grounded and never leave the house.

"It's not your fault Bella, Ayden is from a different tribe. The Hoh are…less understanding then we are about the vampires," Jacob said as he sat down next to me.

"You're not very understanding though, so they must be…" I couldn't finish, if the Hoh were less tolerant of vampires than Sam's pack what would Ayden have to say about my relationship with Edward?

"You're right, Ayden and his clan would not like the treaty we have made with the Cullens, that's why I we haven't told him yet."

"Well he can't do anything to them, can he; I mean this is your territory."

"That's not entirely true, Ayden's people had a lot more interaction with vampire's than we have had, they're both skilled and ruthless. The Hoh live in a place that used to be overrun with vampire's, they cleared them out before settling there but the vampires treasure that place and always come back, and they are not the vampires the Cullens are. These are horrible bloodsuckers who have not only killed thousands but lost all remaining sympathy for humans, Bella the vampire's Ayden are used to are more than just monsters, they're a plague. If they wanted to come here and clean house for us, they would Bella, and we couldn't stop them" Jacob said looking out the open door. Sam, Ayden and Emily could not longer be seen, but Jacob kept looking, waiting for them to come back.

"I'm sorry Jacob, this must complicate things for you," I said and reached out for the hand on his lap.

"There's nothing we can do now, the cat's out of the bag, if Sam tells Ayden about the Cullens it could be really bad for both of us," Jacob took his other hand from off the table and put it on top of mine. His warm skin sent shivers down my spine and gave me goose bumps everywhere. I knew this feeling, but it scared me, only Edward gave me this feeling. I gave him a smile but quickly looked down when he gave me one back.

"Oh just kiss already," Quil said from the other end of the table rolling his eyes. This comment startled me and I pulled my hand away from Jacob's familiar grip. As soon as my hand was gone Jacob sent a very loud growl in Quil's direction.

"I need some air," I said getting up from the table.

I walked outside and a warm breeze caught my hair. Nothing seemed to get any better, no matter who I was with or which monster they were, my presence caused them pain and annoyance. I was so used to being invisible before I met Edward and before Jacob was a wolf, that all this malice centered on me made me queasy. Jacob came out after me, to make sure I was ok, but I couldn't look at him, tears were running down my face with no end in sight and I couldn't let him see me like this.

He reached my position in the front lawn and placed his hand on my shoulder. There is no way he knew what was going on in my mind, but Jacob always seemed to do the right thing at the right time to make me feel better. His other arm reached out and took my waist from behind, the first extended out across both of my shoulders. I let my head fall back into his chest and he kissed my hair. I was safe, no matter what happened I knew that in his arms I was safe.

His arms froze then jerked out of position as a car screeched to a halt in front of Emily's house. It was Charlie in his very intimidating police cruiser, and Charlie stepped out in his even more intimidating police uniform.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing here," He said as he walked up to me and Jacob. His tone was furious; I had almost forgotten the fact that I was supposed to be in school right now.

"Dad…I'm sorry, I…"

"Don't tell me you're sorry, you run off for three days with no word on where you're going, you slam your car into a tree and tear your ankle all up, and now I'm getting calls from school saying you never showed up today! Get in the car Bella, you are going back to school, then you are coming home and never leaving again." He said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the car.

"Fine, but can I say goodbye at least," I said trying to yank my arm back from Charlie's grasp.

"No, I'll do it for you," he snorted putting me in the passenger's side of the cruiser, "Hi Jacob, Bella says goodbye."

"Sorry Charlie," Jacob yelled as Charlie got into the car and drove away.

**

* * *

I love feedback, please review**.


	5. Culinary Guilt

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you recognize

* * *

**

Chapter 5:

Culinary Guilt

I avoided Edward's gaze at school for the rest of the day, walked home (Jessica was out after riding away with Jacob) and immediately called Jacob. He was surprised to hear my voice when he picked up; he probably though I was walking down the Washington highway somewhere picking up trash attached to inmates with chains on my ankles, while Charlie stood there with a shotgun watching my every move.

"Hi Jake, I need a favor," I said quickly before he could start talking about what happened earlier.

"Anything, but are you allowed to talk to me right now, Charlie was madder than I have ever seen anybody earlier," he said back in a shocked tone.

"No I'm probably not allowed, but the favor I have to ask with help with all that," I said slyly.

"Anything to make Charlie not furious at me anymore."

That plan was pretty simple, Jacob was to call Seth and ask him what his father's recipe was for frying fish. Henry Clearwater was my dad's best friend and had very recently died of a heart attack. Since my dad went fishing as much as Catholics go to church I knew there would be fresh fish to cook in the freezer. If I could have that meal, my dad's favorite, on the table before he got home, have a long conversation where I agreed with his every word, then stayed out of trouble for the rest of the night, I might be able to swing not being grounded for the rest of my life.

I had about two hours before Charlie would be off work when Jacob showed up with the recipe. He walked in the door not only carrying the piece of paper with my fate on it, but a grocery bag filled with spices and supplies. This was the Jacob I adored, he was always there to make everything either go away, or 100% better. His body was glistening when he sat the grocery bag on the table in the kitchen, his shirt was missing like it was most of the time, and his hair was ruffled every which way. He had most likley run here and I loved that I knew that without asking. Jacob was someone that when you really got to know and understand, you felt like you were part of some secret society with very limited alumni.

"Jake you are an absolute life saver," I said coming up behind him in awe of everything he thought of.

"There's a lot of spices on the list that I didn't know if you had, do _you_ know what parsley is," he said his eyes getting wide.

"Yeah, it's in a lot of stuff," I said with a smile, he was trying so hard.

"Oh, well I wasn't sure, I don't cook very often. Anyway, do you know how to clean and skin a fish, you have fish right…cause I brought my pole, it's in the Rabbit," he said very fast, he had really thought of everything.

"yeah I have fish in the freezer, but no I don't know how to clean a fish. I was just going to look online," I said turning to go get my laptop.

"Oh good," Jacob said to himself.

I looked at him questioningly, "why is that good, you do need to know how to do that right?"

"Oh yeah, but this gives me a reason to stay, I know how," he said a shot me a Jacob smirk, the one that melts even the coldest of hearts.

The comment goes without a response but not without notice. I wanted Jacob here, to help and to just be around me. I did love Jacob, and the more I hung out with him the more I realized it could be more in the direction Jacob was intending. He turned on the radio to a classic rock station that was playing Led Zeppelin's "When the Levee Breaks" and we started trying to make amends to Charlie.

We danced around each other for an hour listening to the radio blast "Maggie's farm," "Sweet Emotion," and "Helter Skelter." It wasn't until "love hurts" came on and we were swaying together that the warm friendly feeling melted away into tense attraction. He finished putting the fish on the plate and walked over to me as I was wiping down the counter splattered with egg and flour. I felt his presence behind me and let out the breath that I had been holding in when I heard his footsteps getting closer. His hot breath was at my neck when I started to feel light-headed and dizzy. I turned around to see his eyes piercing every inch of me; he was so close I could hear his heartbeat. My breathing got faster as his face inched dangerously close to my face.

"Is this ok," he asked breathing into my mouth, which tasted like white tic tac's.

I couldn't bring myself to say yes, even though that's what I wanted, so I slowly nodded my head and waited for his response. Jacob smiled and pushed his lips against mine very aggressively. It was hard not compare the kisses I received from Edward to the ones I was getting now, Edward was always conscious of his limit and mine, Jacob ran with it, quickly penetrating my mouth with his tongue and never apologizing for it. Fully into what was happening and yet still aware of his surroundings, Jacob pushed my back against the counter and pushed off all the forks, spices and whatnot from the space behind me. He lifted me up by my waist, while still massaging my tongue with his, and set me on the counter.

My legs instinctively wrapped around him and crossed at the ankle, trapping him. He was frantic in his attempt to further what was happening. His mouth moved to my neck and his hands moved up my shirt, his touch was hard and harsh, but in control and never felt like too much. I leaned back allowing more room for his hands to search and let out a breathy moan.

"Oh Bella," He said in my ear, "I have wanted this for so long."

"Me too," I stammered back and put my hands on his back. I dragged my nails down as far as I could reach and watched his head shoot up as he let out a growl I assumed was from pleasure. When his head fell again our eyes met and locked on each other. We stayed that way for what felt like hours before I got brave. I moved my hand to the waist of his jean shorts and unbuttoned and unzipped them. I moved my hands to the side of his waist and moved my arms down making the shorts fall to the ground. Only because I was still looking at him could I see him blush, his heartbeat grew faster and his breathing got heavier when I reached my hand down his boxers.

He broke eye contact, closing his eyes and tilting his head down to the floor. My hand found his stiff member and I slowly added pressure and I moved my arm up and down. Jacob is always 100 times hotter than any normal person, but the action my hand was performing on him slowly and continuously was making him almost too hot to touch, almost. His head rose again as the pace of my hand doubled, and the look he gave me was more precious than any gift anyone could have ever given me.

"Jacob…" I said placing my free hand on the back of his head and fisting his hair.

"Uh huh," he said trying to catch his breath long enough to make syllables come out.

"Kiss me," I said and immediately he threw his head forward into mine linking our lips once again.

Outside a car door slammed and halted the action happening in the kitchen. I stretched my head up to see out of the window and panicked.

"Charlie's home," I said in a squeal.

"Charlie's…,"

"Yes," I said interrupting him and simultaneously nodding my head just in case the vocal response wasn't enough, "quick you have to get out of here."

Jacob, with lightning speed, dropped to the floor and pulled up his shorts. He flew to stairs and took them three at a time to get up, his heavy footsteps sounded from the ceiling and let me know he was headed for my bedroom. I heard my bedroom door close as the front door opened and Charlie entered with a scowl. I quickly hoped off the counter and pretended to wipe it down like I was doing before Jacob seduced me.

"I didn't get anymore calls from school Bells, you must have actually done what I asked, for once," He said walking into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about today Charlie, I don't know what I was thinking."

I turned around to see Charlie staring at the stove and smiling.

"What's this?"

"Henry Clearwater's famous fish fry, I thought you might have been missing him lately and I figured there was no better way to remember him, for you at least."

"Oh Bella…" He whispered and walked over to me with watery eyes. He gave me a hug and put his hand on the back of my head. I really felt guilty for what I was doing to Charlie lately, I knew it wasn't easy becoming the primary parent after missing so much, especially with me acting out the way I was. I was being selfish and I knew I had to change for Charlie.

"Don't think too much on it Charlie, I know I'm still grounded and I deserve to be. So you eat up and watch the game, I'll be upstairs doing homework not going anywhere, I promise," He let me go and I started for my room.

When I opened the door my stomach was in knots hoping to see Jacob sitting on my bed waiting for me. He wasn't there, instead a balled up piece of paper was on my pillow and my window was wide open. I walked over to my bed and opened the note, the handwriting was stylistic cursive and didn't belong to Jake, it was a note from Edward and my stomach dropped.

My Sweet Bella,

I noticed you avoiding me in school today and figured you needed more time to think about last night. I came over your house to see if we could talk more about it and I saw you with Jacob. I like to think that in all my years of immortality something like that wouldn't affect me as much, but it did. I also like to think that the time I've spent getting to know you and love you would help me understand your mindset, and I think I do. If you don't mind I would like to talk to you about this if that's ok? If it is leave your window open tonight and I'll come by after Charlie is asleep. If not; again I will understand, just leave your window closed and I'll leave you alone forever.

Edward

My mind went blank, how could I have just done that with Jacob. I was supposed to be thinking today about what I was going to do about Edward and instead I ruin any chance I may have of getting back on track with him. My stomach began to burn and I felt nauseated, what kind of person says they need to think about their relationship with their one true love, and then fool around with their best friend?

I stilled loved Edward and everything about him, but something was there with Jacob, something I was missing with Edward, the freedom to know that what I was feeling was real. Still, Edward was my love I knew it from the moment I looked at him and we have been through so much, how could I even think about throwing that away? What's even worse, Jacob was in my room and saw the letter left for me, I can't even imagine what he must be feeling.

I walked over to my open window and put my hand on the handle…

* * *

Thanks to all those who are reading, i love feedback, so tell me what you think. 


	6. New Paint and Fallen Trees

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters you recognize, all the ones you don't are mine.

* * *

**

Chapter 6:

Healing Bruises and Fallen Trees

It was 10:00 pm and not only had it been dark for several hours, but I had also been lying in bed staring at the same water spot on my ceiling for the same amount of time. For the first hour of waiting I had gotten out of bed and closed the window over and over, but in the end I would always go back and open it. Open, close, open, close, Edward, Jacob, Edward, Jacob, how could someone as bland and mediocre as myself have to make such a decision between two tremendous people.

I looked over to the clock once more and read 10:05 and as soon as I did I knew he was here. I looked over at the chair on the opposite end of the room and there he was. He his eyes showed anger, but he didn't speak. I also was without words or breathe, so I just sat there looking into his eyes and letting the tears fall down my face. When he saw my water works his chest puffed up and he sat up like he was going to get out of the chair, to comfort me I'm sure, but I couldn't let that happen. I was the one who had caused him pain, and to expect him or even let him comfort me was more than an overload on my guilt.

I sniffed it in and wiped my eyes, "Edward…" I said getting up from my bed.

He put his hand out to stop me from reaching him, signaling for me to stay back. My heart dropped, because I had truly broke his, the one thing he left me in charge of I let fall to ground and stomped all over it. "Don't," he said, "before you or I say anything I want you to know that this is real, that whatever emotions you are feeling are yours and only yours, I don't want you to regret or have an excuse to take back anything."

"How?" I said my knees loosing all tension.

"Jasper is outside, and according to Carlisle, his presence can negate the hold that the philia has on you," his voice was dry and without emotion, he looked down in a desperate attempt to not make eye contact with me. I went over to the window and looked down, sure enough I saw Jasper sitting with his back against a tree looking back up at me. "I saw what happened Bella, and I think I know why you did it."

"There is no way you know why I did it Edward, I don't even know why I did it," I said defensively.

"Bella please, just let me finish. Like I said I think I know why it happened and there is more than one reason. I can't give you what you want my love, I wish I could be as open and physical with my feelings as Jacob is, but I truly would never forgive myself if I hurt you. Last night was hard on you, we came so close to getting what we both have wanted for so long and I cut it short because it just didn't seem right. I also recognize how hard hearing that your feelings for me may not have been all yours from the beginning…"

That was it I couldn't let him blame himself for everything that happened the past two days, "Edward stop!" I screamed and held my hands over my ears like a five year old, "None of this is your fault, and I won't let you sit here and try to make me feel better about it. In the end I cheated, and I hurt you. BE MAD AT ME! YOU HAVE TO BE MAD AT ME! YOU HAVE TO HATE ME EDWARD!"

That's when his eyes switched to pain and sadness. He got up out of the chair and walked over to me, taking my shaking and clammy hands into his strong and able ones. "Bella the day I hate you, is the day I stop loving you, and that day will never come as long as I live, if that's what I'm doing."

"Edward…please," the tears flooded my face and my breathing got erratic, "I don't know what I was thinking, I love _you _Edward."

His cold hand touched my face and wiped away the latest tear that had fallen. "I believe you Bella, Jasper being outside proves it. What I need to know is that I can give you what you need and be the person you need me to be, but you need to know it too, and find it out on your own. I want you to explore your options."

"There are no other options Edward, there's only you."

"The fact that you say that scares me Bella, especially because we both know how you feel about Jacob, I saw you open and close the window," Edward brought his arms forward and engulfed me. "I'm going to let you go Bella, and if you want me, I'll be waiting, but promise me that if you come back you will be done with him, forever."

"Done being his friend?"

"Unfortunately yes, I just can't see you two being friends after what happened today." He said as he slowly pushed away from me, "I still have some human feelings left, and the jealousy would rip me up inside."

I didn't know what to say, he was right. There was something there with Jacob and I couldn't deny it anymore, but Edward was my Edward and I loved him. How could I let him go? How could I let Jacob go? Edward dropped his arms and walked toward the window, turning his back on me. He put one leg out and turned to look at me one last time. He smiled his crooked smile and was gone. I ran to the window and looked down, but both Edward and Jasper had disappeared into the night.

Weeks passed while I was waiting for Charlie to trust me enough to let me leave the house for more than just school. My foot had properly healed and Carlisle had taken the walking cast off. Edward and I had decided to start over as friends and see where it leaded. Unfortunately for me, but much to Edwards delight, Jacob did not go to my school, and therefore I had not seen him in weeks. We talked on the phone for hours about everything, except what happened in the kitchen.

After a full month of lockdown Charlie called me downstairs to talk. When I reached the living room, Charlie had his fishing gear on and was beaming, it was the first beautiful day forks has had since I had been grounded.

"Hey Charlie, you look happy," I said plopping down on the couch.

"It's beautiful outside, I'm going fishing finally," he said with a laugh.

"So what was it that you needed to talk to me about?"

"You have handled being grounded very well Bella; I think I'm going to parole you today for good behavior."

"Parole," I said confused.

"Yep, you are free to leave the house when you want but you will have a curfew of 11:00 and if I find out you missed even one class, you're right back here for another stint in Charlie prison."

"I think I can handle 11:00," I said my voice getting higher, I couldn't contain my excitement.

"Good, go look outside," he said and walked into the kitchen to get the fishing tackle planted on the counter.

I walked over to the front door, not knowing what to expect, but absolutely shocked at what I saw. My baby was home, ever since I smashed my truck into the tree it had been MIA. I asked both the Cullens and my father where it was, with no clear answer. The Cullens honestly didn't know, they even said they looked for it and couldn't find it after it was towed out of their front yard. Charlie, when asked about my beloved car, would tell me that I didn't need to know because I grounded.

There it was, no more dent, and no more smoke coming from the engine. The tires had been reattached and it even had a new paint job hiding all the rust that was growing on it like mold. That wasn't my only surprise; I ran to my baby but stopped when I looked inside. Jacob was in the driver's seat looking very pleased with himself. His hair was growing out again, and if it was possible, I think he grew a couple inches as well. He hopped out of the car and came running towards me, he picked me up and hugged me so tight I thought I was loosing blood to my extremities.

"Jacob, put me down," I said smiling, "what is it with wolves and picking people up to hug them?"

"Sorry," he said and put me down, but he didn't let go. We stood there in each other's arms for a very long moment. When he finally did let go I got a better look at him, and I didn't like what I saw.

"Jacob what happened to your face," I said brushing my hand against the bruises and cuts that lay there. His face was a mess, both eyes were black, his lip had a large slash in it that was now scabbing up, and his left cheek was just one big yellow healing bruise.

"Get in, I have a lot to explain to you." He walked me over to the driver's side and ran around and got into the passenger's side.

I had forgotten how much I missed driving, the past month Charlie had been dropping me off at school in his police cruiser, and Edward had been driving me home everyday, though I told Charlie that I walked home. He told me to head toward La Push and that he would explain on the way. About two minutes into the drive, after relishing being behind the wheel again, I couldn't take not knowing anymore.

"So…," I pushed.

"Well Ayden went back home three weeks ago, he seemed content with what happened the day you came over, and Sam didn't tell him everything about you and about the Cullens. I guess he wasn't as satisfied as he led on."

"What do you mean," I sounded scared, I didn't know Ayden, but from the couple of moments I had spent with him and what Jacob had said about him, I knew that he could be threatening to everything I loved.

"He came back about a week ago, and he wasn't alone. He brought his entire pack with him and Bella, they are big. They are actually huge, and very well organized, they're like an army. When they came back they told Sam that they were taking over the pack and getting rid of whatever problem it was that Ayden could smell when you came over. They don't fully know about our treaty with the Cullens, and even if they did, Ayden seems hell bent on getting rid of them."

"He can't do that can he, is he allowed? Don't you have rules or something?" Panic was showing in my voice.

"Not really, like I said, they are very strong, very organized, and highly motivated that what they are doing is for the good of everyone. Bella, they could kill everyone if they wanted."

"So what are we going to do, how can we get them out of here and away from the Cullens," I was worried, if they could do that to Jacob's face, one of their own, how could they possibly understand the way the Cullens live isn't dangerous to anybody.

"We have a pack meeting tonight that Sam organized and asked Ayden to attend. We are going to try and explain the treaty to them and see if they back off because we have it handled."

"Can I come? Maybe I can explain that the Cullens don't feed on people, that they aren't dangerous."

"I don't know if that's a good idea Bells, this pack is rough, and I don't how they will respond to the "Vampire Girl," he said and his face dropped into sadness.

"Jacob…I'm not that anymore. Me and Edward…were not me and Edward anymore." I said solemnly.

"Was it that day we made fish for Charlie?" he couldn't hold back his smile; he knew I was upset and was trying not to show his excitement in respect for me, but I could see the corners of his mouth inching upward.

"Yeah, that and some other stuff, we both decided to start over and see where it leads." I had to fight back tears, every time I thought about the night Edward decided we should take time apart it re-broke my heart, every time it was the same, and every time it killed me.

We pulled up to Jacob's house just as it was starting to pour; Charlie was going to be pissed when I came home, his fishing trip was ruined. I ran to his front door and into his house, but when I turned around Jacob wasn't there. I went back to the door and saw Jacob staring at me, soaked and letting the rain fall on him.

"JAKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed not sure he could hear me over all the rain.

"COME HERE!" he screamed back, "I WANT TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING!"

I walked out onto his front porch and stared at him, it was pouring, and getting wet in a place where the temperature never got over 40 degrees was just asking to get pneumonia. He took a few steps up the stair and grabbed my hand; he pulled me out into the rain laughing at my squinted face. He pulled me towards the tree line in his back yard, and when we reached it and entered the forest, the canopy was stopping most of the rain from hitting us. We were both dripping, and the cold was setting in, what did he want to show me? From all I could see it was just a forest, though beautiful and vibrant with its moss covered everything, and emerald splendor, but nothing too special.

"What's out here Jacob?" I said still holding his huge warm hand, which was the only thing keeping me from uncontrollable shivers.

"Nothing," he whispered and turned towards me slamming his face into mine. His wet body pushed me up against a tree and pinned me there. His wet body engulfed mine as his hands searched my body like a pirate trying to find buried treasure. His hands moved to the collar of my shirt and ripped it in half exposing my polka dot lace bra. Our lips separated as he moved his head down to the newly discovered area that had been revealed. His mouth lapped over my breasts giving me a sensation that could only be described as pure bliss, only stopping for a second while I pulled his shirt over his head. His height made his body bend out with this adjustment to where he was kissing, giving my enough room to undo his pant and slide them to the ground.

As soon as they were off he lifted me by the rear and pulled me close to him. My legs encompassed his waist as he carried me to a gigantic fallen tree. He laid me down on it, and I was surprisingly soft, the moss blanketed the tree and masked the harsh feel of the bark. Jacob undid my pants and pulled them down along with my underwear in one fluid motion. His head moved lower once again and stopped as he breathed heavily into me.

"Jacob…" I moaned as his tongue entered me and started making circles in a clockwise direction. My hands grabbed hold of his newly grown hair and held tight. It was the only thing that kept me from screaming in pleasure. I wanted this and I wanted him, I pulled his head up with all my force and brought it back to my mouth.

He slid himself inside of me and we both let out the pent up breath we had been holding for too long. His pace matched my heartbeat before he started to speed up. He moved his mouth to my neck and slowly grinded he teeth into it. I took my hands from his back and moved them to either side of his face pulling back to look at me. He smiled at me but was concentrating very hard, his pace slowed but his pumps became harder. His body got more and more tense, but his eye never left mine. In that moment we were more connected then ever before both physically and spiritually we were one. He closed his eyes as a rush of warmth came off of him that I could feel both on the out side and the inside of my body.

Both rain and sweat dripped of him and onto me as he let go of his strength and rested on top of me. We breathed in unison for the next 20 minutes before he pulled himself up again and looked into my eyes, "I am so in love with you Bella, but it's more than love, there is no word for how much you mean to me."

I kissed once more and nodded my head.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading, I love seeing what you think of my story, please keep the feedback coming.**


	7. Tension in the Ranks

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize, the ones you don't are mine.

* * *

**

Chapter 7:

Tension in the Ranks

Jacob and myself were sitting in his room comparing hand sizes and laughing about how I might go to jail for corrupting a minor when a knock came on the door. Jacob shot up and pulled me with him, I was seeing stars. I couldn't have asked for a better day, we got along so well and I have never laughed as hard or as long with someone in my whole life. He understood me like no one else, there was no denying how much I loved Edward and how much he meant to me, but Jacob made me feel what I could never feel with Edward…warm. Edward was caring and very attentive to me, he pretty much gave me whatever I wanted and thought of himself after, but that's not what I needed. No matter what the topic or action I always seemed to be walking on eggshells with Edward, Jacob was different; we fight, he genuinely gets mad at me when I deserve it, and we laugh. He's not too afraid that I'll break and he makes me feel like I contribute something to the relationship, Edward was out of my league, with him I always questioned what he saw in me and why he like me, I didn't have to do that with Jacob. I had made my choice, and though I felt guilty, I wouldn't change my decision for the world.

We reached the door and Jacob opened it without thought. On the other side stood Ayden half naked and looked less than enthusiastic at my presence. He stared me down without saying a word before Jacob broke his eye line by standing in front of him. "Ayden…," he said coldly.

"Meeting 's started," Ayden replied, "Top of Grands Mountain."

"See ya there."

He smiled, turned, and walked away, "glad to see your face is healing nicely," he murmured almost inaudibly.

"Watch it Ayden," Jacob yelled after him. He turned back to me and kissed me on the cheek, "I guess I should get you home."

"No way, Jacob I'm coming."

"Oh ok…" he said a little skeptically.

"Jake I'm serious; they need to know the Cullen's would never hurt a fly."

"Bella, ok. I agree with you, jeez there's no reason to get all defensive, I'm on your side."

"Oh…" I said embarrassed. I was used to having to put up more of a fight with Edward, bringing me to a hostile meeting of werewolves would have never flied with him.

"I was planning on running there, but since you're coming were going to have to take your truck to the point and hike the rest of the way," he said heading back towards his room.

"Is that a problem, how far is it?" I said following him.

"Not too much, but here put these on," he threw me a hoodie and ski cap, "it's going to get kind of cold, and are you sure your foot's ok to hike on?"

"Oh yeah, Carlisle said it healed really nicely, I shouldn't have any problems with it," I said putting on the hoodie that was four sized too big. He took the hat from me and slid it on my head. He pulled it over my eyes and kissed my forehead through the thick itchy fabric. He amazed me, we were about to meet the entire wolf pack of the guy who made Jacob's face look like ground beef, to save the life of a person who he knew I stilled loved and was his mortal enemy. How could he be cute right now?

We drove to the point and hiked to the spot with little to no problem, except Jacob's frustration with my inability to keep up. When we got there everyone was waiting for us and they made that fact known when all heads turned and looked at us as we past the tree line into the small clearing. As we got closer all the faces that I recognized were on Jacob and mine's linked hands, and the faces I didn't were focused on my face. We all assembled into a large circle and Sam stepped forward.

"Ayden, we all know why you're here, and I'm here to tell you you're not welcome. My family along with all of my brothers' family have protected this territory for generations. I love you cousin, but you're not taking my land from me." He stood strong and confident. Quil and Jacob gave a howl of approval and clapped their hands.

Ayden stepped forward and I realized the scale of danger we all were in. Sam was tall and very muscular, but Ayden made him seem like a puppy in comparison. "My cousin, pride does not need to blind you here. It's obvious that your home has become littered with the leeches," I cringed and the terminology, "we can clear them out for you; all you have to do is step down as alpha."

Sam growled and showed his teeth at Ayden, whose arms were crossed and looked very smug. Ayden's pack was silent, stone faced, and ready to pounce, the tension was almost tangible. "Never," Sam said and took a step towards Ayden.

"Fine, but you know were just going to get it one way or another, you should just stay out of the way, _cousin,"_ Ayden proclaimed and let slip a smirk. I saw red, but I wasn't the only one; Jacob's grip on my hand released and by the time I looked over a sandy brown colored wolf was at my side growling and ready to rip Ayden's head off.

There was a loud roar from across the circle and Ayden's smallest sister was now a 9 foot midnight black wolf. My heart sunk when I remembered Jacob's face when I first saw him today. "WAIT! WAIT! SAM JUST TELL HIM ALREADY!" I screamed trying to make this all go away. Surely when they found out about the Cullen's true nature they wouldn't want to pursue this crusade.

"Shut up Bella, there is more to it than that," Sam said shooting me a disapproving look.

"Whoa," Ayden put his arm up in front of his gigantic sister, who stopped bearing her teeth, "Tell me what?" He was looking at me to finish my statement.

I looked over at Sam to get some sort of explanation of what I should do, but his head just fell and he closed his eyes. I looked back over at Ayden and pierced my lips together, Ayden's focus was now completely on me. His intentions however, were not lost on Jacob, whose growls got louder and more intense.

"Look," Ayden said sincerely over to Sam, "we are brothers in arms in this war against the bloodsuckers-"

"There's no war here," I shouted at him angrily but I should have just shut my mouth. Not only was all of Ayden's pack looking at me like they were about to kill me, but Sam, Quil, Embry, even Jacob turned to look at me disgusted. "I'm sorry Sam, I just don't see why there needs to be."

"These leeches," Ayden said through gritted teeth, "They have no limits, kill anyone and everyone with no remorse. They spread their disease to anyone they feel would make a nice play thing. They're monsters, who have torn apart my home time and time again. Jacob," He said once again switching his focus, "how can your imprint not share your views."

"Our vampire's aren't like that," I said matching Ayden's level of frustration, "and what do you mean imprint?"

Ayden and his entire pack laughed at me, he folded his arms and lost all of his previous aggravation in his voice, "Oh Jacob, she doesn't know, that's cute. Just tell me the situation she seems so keen on telling me already, if I don't get the information I need from this circle, I'll just get it from her, and I don't think you'll like how."

Jacob roared furiously at the last statement that was made and took another step forward. Sam ran in between Jacob and put his arms out, stopping both sides. "Look Ayden, we have a treaty with a family of vampires that live north of here. Generations ago, our families met and they promised us they were different then the rest of their kind, they feed off of animals, not humans. If they touch a human, we will be there, if not, we keep to ourselves. That's the treaty, by honoring it we have had less encounters with the _vampires_ who wander onto our territory, and we also honor our ancestors."

Ayden's eyes turned to slits and his breathing got heavy, "A treaty? You made a treaty with the fucking things. Sam, honoring that treaty is not honoring your ancestors, it's disgracing them. Our people received the ability to turn into these majestic animals in hopes that the new found strength would help them eliminate the threat those leeches cause. You have squandered our sacred power cousin; you don't deserve to be a wolf."

"How dare you?" I said balling my fists, "Sam is an excellent leader, and is smart enough to avoid war when there doesn't need to be one. He sees that they pose no harm, but you, you're just a war monger, blinded by hate and crooked facts. You're the one who doesn't deserve the gift, not Sam."

"Watch your mouth pack rat," he said to me, "I may not know you, and you may be off limits cause of our laws and Jacob's petty choice on quality of mate, but I know the first time I met you, you reeked of parasites. Is that why you don't want us here, Bella was it? Is it because these Cullens are your friends." He scanned the rest of the circle and saw the faces change of everyone I knew, "Or are you in love with one of them? That's it isn't it, one of them put philia on you didn't they? You disgust me."

"Ayden, my answer is the same, I will not step down from my position as alpha, and I encourage you to leave. If you do not and you hunt down any of the Cullens while here, not only will you lose me as a brother in arms, but as a cousin, and we _will_ declare war." Sam said calmly and matter-of-factly.

"Fine do it the hard way," Ayden replied and started towards the tree line, "Come on brothers, they have made their choice." The Hoh pack followed behind him, but the towering black wolf stayed put, still in attack position, staring at me, "Torrance…Now!" Ayden called back, and the wolf broke her stare and turned her back on us.

"Jacob, go home, your clothes are in shreds," Sam said letting out a huge gust of breath, "I'll take Bella home."

Jacob ran off into the trees and disappeared. Sam escorted me back to my truck after the rest of his pack dispersed. We didn't talk while we hiked, I was embarrassed that I spoke up, when I knew I should have just let Sam handle things. I feared I had made things worse. I turned on my truck with Sam in the passenger's side and looked at the time, 10:50. I only had ten minutes to get home before a parole violation, but Edward needed to know what was going on, his family was in danger.

We had only been driving for a couple of minutes in the darkness before the silence grew into too much. "Sam, what did Ayden mean by imprint?"

"Jacob's in love with you, that's all you need to know from me right now, and it's nothing you didn't know already. I'll let him explain the rest."

"I'm sorry about tonight, I know I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's not your fault Bella, and you're right, Ayden is blinded by his hatred for the bloodsuckers, but in the end he needed to know about the Cullens, he would have found out one way or another. I just wish that the information and generational heritage we have with the Cullens would have made some sort of difference in him. Though I guess I should have known."

"So what now," I said

"Now we wait, see what he does." He looked over to me and saw the concern in my face, "Bella I know that your concerns are different than mine, I don't necessarily like the Cullens, I just won't let him take my pack, but you have to know that I will honor my treaty to them. Even if I have to kill my own cousin."

"Thank you Sam."

We drove the rest of the way in silence, to say I was relieved was an over statement, I was still worried about Edward and the rest, but it was good to know that Sam was on our side. Sam got out a block before my house and let me pull up to my house alone. Charlie was waiting on the porch for me, arms crossed. I looked at the clock once more, 10:59. I ran up the stairs and into the house, Charlie slowly walked in behind me.

"Cutting it kind of close aren't we," he asked with a smirk, he was in a good mood.

"Sorry I lost track of time," I said heading for my room, "I was with Jacob. I'm tired, I think I'll just go to bed."

"Ok sweetheart."

I made it to my room and waited for Charlie to go to sleep. I had to call Edward and tell him about tonight. I heard the T.V turn off downstairs and Charlie's bedroom door close at around 12:30, I snuck down the stairs without making a sound and made my way to the phone in the kitchen. I dialed Edward's number and waited…

"Hello my love," I heard in the phone, his voice was pleasant and happy.

"Edward I need you to come over, I can't leave because of Charlie, but I need to tell you something," My voice did not match his, I couldn't mask the fear I felt for him.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Everything," I said and heard the phone go out on the other side. I made my way back upstairs quickly not caring if I woke Charlie, for all he knew I needed a glass of water.

When I reached my bedroom Edward was already standing by my window. He rushed over to me and embarrassed me. I tried to pull him off but it was useless.

"Edward let me go…" I said, but it didn't sound like I meant it. The fuzziness returned to my head like it had every time I touched his stone cold body.

He pulled away and looked down at me, but I couldn't make eye contact, "Bella, I really figured you would need more time than this, he meant so much to you. I can't say I'm not pleased, but I am a little surprised."

"What are you talking about, Edward," I said, but I knew before he even responded. He thought that I called him to tell him I was done with Jacob and we could be with each other again.

"You smell of him, a lot… didn't you tell him today, isn't that why…" he couldn't finish and his eyes grew wide. Then they turned angry, then furious, he knew. I didn't have to tell him.

"I'm so sorry Edward," my eyes welled up with tears, how could I be such a horrible person?

He took a step back from me and closed his eyes; I followed his step and reached out to him. He didn't, he couldn't touch me. Just then Emmett jumped through my window and just missed Edward by a hair. Edward's eyes lit up and he looked over at Emmett. Edward pushed Emmett aside and flew out of the window.

Tears jetted down my face, but my expression was that of shock. Why was Emmett here? Before I could ask he answered my silent question.

"Jasper's been hurt," he said with wide eyes, I'm sure he was questioning my tears and Edwards grimace as he left, but he didn't ask. He to, without another word, jumped back out of my window and left me alone, shattered and confused.

**

* * *

Thank you to all the readers, i appreciate the reviews, keep them coming. I love feedback. **


	8. Fight or Flight

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character you recognize, all you don't are mine.

* * *

**

Chapter 8:

Fight or Flight

Too shocked to cry I was sitting on my bed with my knees up to my chest and I was shaking. My head was pounding and I couldn't keep my breath steady, I was getting dizzy and felt nauseous. Everything was such a mess, and I was not only in the middle of it, but the cause of it. The Hoh wolf pack was trying to kill the Cullens, Jasper was already injured, and Sam might be losing his pack, all because I couldn't keep my mouth shut. Now, on top of everything else, Edward would never forgive me for what I did with Jacob. Though I would never take it back, that's not the way I would have had him find out, let alone how fast it happened when Edward and myself were doing so well. We were starting over and the first chance I get I demolish all chance we could have at even being friends.

Jacob hopped through my window and looked around the room. His dramatic, yet fluid entrance had no effect on me; mythical creatures had been coming and going through my window more than any door of any house. His presence on the other hand did not escape me. I looked up but couldn't bring myself to smile.

"Bella," he said running over to me on the bed, "What happened?"

"Jasper…" was the only thing I could choke out.

"Jasper what?" he said confused, he sat down on the bed and took my hands from my knees and kept them in his. The gesture made the shaking slow but not dissipate; he unfolded my legs and pulled me too him, hugging me tight, and my stomached stopped turning.

"He's injured," I said coming back to life but it was still hard to talk, "Edward knows."

"Well I would hope so he is jasper's _brother_," he said sarcastically but noticed I didn't laugh, "Bella, that's good, he can take care of Jasper." He looked into my eyes and I just shook my head, that's not what he knew. Jacob clued in and dropped his arms, "he knows about today?"

I nodded.

"What do you want to do?"

That was my Jacob, the Jacob I loved, Edward was his worst enemy and had stolen the love of his life from him for two years; but when it came to me and how I felt about our situation, he would do anything to make me feel better, I hoped that even meant going over to the Cullens with me to make things right. Edward still needed to know some things and I needed to know if Jasper was alright.

"I need to go over there," I said but couldn't make eye contact with him.

"Fine, when?" He said and I looked up at him, his eyes were kind, but he was making them do that. His teeth were clenched along with his fists; I knew he wasn't happy about my decision.

"As soon as possible."

"What about Charlie?"

On that issue I was stumped, it was 2:00 in the morning and I was on parole. If I left the house and he found out I wouldn't be able to leave the house again till I graduated. Waiting wasn't an option though, Jasper was hurt now. I didn't have an answer; I just sat there looking at Jacob.

"Ok, I have an idea," he said and he got up off the bed, after he kissed my forehead, "I'm gonna go, if the phone rings don't answer it, let Charlie get it."

"What are you going to do?"

"Just don't answer the phone, get into your pajamas and pretend to sleep." He said and jumped back out of the window. I perked up and did what I was told.

About twenty minutes later I heard the phone ring downstairs, but I just kept ringing. What if Charlie didn't wake up? The phone went silent and my chest fell, then it started again. Charlie's bedroom door opened and I heard him stumble down the stairs.

"Hello?" I heard him say when the phone stopped ringing. "Billy, do you know what time it is… no way, she just got done being grounded today… why, what happened… is he ok… do I need to come… she's sleeping Billy… I don't know… ok, fine, but Billy she needs to be home in one hour… Yes, tell him one hour before I go and get her myself."

I heard him stumble back up the stairs, and I rolled over in my bed to pretend to be sleeping. Two knocks on my door and creaking as it slowly opened. "Bella," Charlie said in a whisper, trying to wake me up. He came over to my bed and put his hand on my shoulder and shook me gently. "Bella, wake up." I turned over and rubbed my eyes, I have to admit I was playing this off well.

"What is it Charlie?" I said in a pretend raspy voice.

"The La Push tribe is having some sort of secret tribe meeting, I guess Jacob wants you to go."

"A secret tribe meeting? When?"

"Right now?"

"Can I go?" I said looking hopefully up at him.

"Billy says he will be there and I guess Jacob has been depressed lately, so… yeah, I guess you can go it's not a school night." He shook his head, not only could I not believe what he was saying, but I don't think he could believe it either. I threw my arms around his neck, and got up out of bed.

"Thanks Charlie."

It took about another 15 minutes for Jacob to drive back over and knock on my front door. I had gotten re-dressed and was waiting in the living room. I persuaded Charlie to go back to bed and opened the door. I practically ran to the Rabbit and got into the passenger's side door and strapped in.

I drive felt like it was taking forever and Jacob was just staring at the road. He didn't say anything and for that I was sort of grateful. This must have been excruciating for him but I didn't have the words to make him feel better; it was just something I needed to do, and I wouldn't apologize for it.

We pulled up to the Cullens house and light was shining through every window. "Stay here," I said to Jacob who frowned at me, "I don't think they really want to see me right now, let alone us together." He nodded and I ran to the front door. I put my fist up to knock, but the door swung open before I could make contact. Rosalie was standing there holding the door looking very smug.

"Bella," she said pointedly.

"Can I come in?"

"Were having some _family _issues right now, I don't think it's a good time," she said and I couldn't help but notice this did not make her voice unhappy; she almost smirked when she said it.

"Let her in Rosalie," I heard a familiar high pitched voice call from inside the house.

She opened the door just a little bit more and I squeezed past her into the house. The amount of light that filled my eyes almost blinded me. Everyone was sitting on the couch or around the couch facing the same thing. Carlisle looked like he was sewing something, Esme was crying and being comforted by Emmett. Alice rushed over to me and took me by the hand, her eyes were puffy, and I'm sure they would have been red if they could have been.

"Jasper was attacked, Bella." She said hugging me.

"I know, Emmett said…" we walked over to the couch and I couldn't finish my statement. Jasper was lying on couch seemingly unconscious while Carlisle was holding his arm. As I took a closer look I noticed a thin line where the arm meets the shoulder, that's where Carlisle was adding pressure. "What happened?"

"We don't really know, all I saw in my vision was three dark figures run at him and attack him. I ran to where I saw him, but by the time I got there he was just laying there and his arm was about three feet away from him." Alice said in shock, "I couldn't see Bella, I didn't know…"

"You did the best you could Alice, my guess is that whatever did this heard you coming and ran, this could have been a whole lot worse." Carlisle said not looking away from Jasper.

"Is he going to be ok?" I asked and waited to hear the worst.

"I think so, the limb is already starting to reattach itself, but I don't know why he isn't responding." Carlisle said and put a hand on Jasper's face.

Alice gasped next to me at Carlisle's words, so I pulled her towards me and put her head on my shoulder.

"Carlisle, I think I know who did this," I said hesitantly, I didn't know if now was the right time. Everyone's eyes lit up and looked at me, "Sam's cousin Ayden, he's from the Hoh tribe…" everyone's face turned cold, they must be familiar with him, but they let me continue, "His pack is in town, and they are trying to take over this territory. Sam tried to talk to him but…"

"His hatred for our kind is absolute; we have met him before, while we were hunting. He won't see reason." Carlisle slowly closed his eyes as he realized that more violence might be coming. I nodded in agreement.

I looked around the room and noticed that Edward was absent. Rosalie caught on to my wandering eyes, "He never came home," she said with acid in her mouth, "After being with you."

"We…" I tried to explain but Esme cut me off.

"No need Bella, that's between you two," she said kinder than I deserved.

Inaudible yelling came from outside and I rushed to the door remembering that Jacob was still in the car waiting for me; Emmett ran after me followed by Alice. I got outside and Edward and Jacob had squared off, both were leaning forward about to pounce, but surprisingly Jacob was still in human form. I ran to the middle of them and put my arms out to separate them.

"BELLA MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Edward yelled and my heart sunk.

"NO! Both of you stop." I said and Emmett grabbed Edward from behind and was pulling him towards the house.

"I know that it's not perfect, and I know that I told you I want you to take some time, but I didn't mean this. We can work out our issues Bella; the philia can be dealt with." He said pleading with me.

"I'm so sorry Edward…" It came out as a whisper; that was all the strength I had left.

"His people attacked Jasper, how can you choose him?"

"We didn't do shit, you need to think before you point fingers bloodsucker," Jacob yelled back with a huge growl.

"Oh that's rich a mutt telling me to think, go sniff someone else's butt, dog, Bella's mine." Edward snapped back.

That was it; within seconds Jacob mutated and lunged at Edward. The split second change caught Edward off guard and Jacob was able to land a huge paw across Edwards face before Emmett pulled him off and threw Jacob thirty feet into the same tree I crashed into a month ago.

"STOP!" I screamed and everyone looked at me, silent and still, "Jacob, get back in the car we are leaving."

He walked back over to the car and pulled out a pair of shorts from the backseat with his mouth. He ran into the tree line and emerged back in human form; he walked over to the Rabbit and got in slamming the door behind him. I looked over at Edward who had three huge slash marks in his face, but were healing before my eyes. I walked over to the car and tapped on the window. Jacob rolled the window down and scowled at me.

"I'm staying here," I said

"No Bella."

"I have to, I need to explain, it's the only way I can feel right about this."

"Fine," he said and rolled up the window turned on the car and skidded away.

I turned back to Edward, Emmett, and Alice and waited for their reaction. Alice walked over to Emmett and took him by the arm leading him into the house.

I took a few steps toward him and stopped, already I could feel his drawing power and I didn't want to get sucked in. I had made my choice and no matter what happened I had to stick by it.

"I know you don't want to hear it, but I have made my choice, I'm sorry… but my choice is Jacob."

"I should have guessed, but I just don't understand. I mean weren't we doing well?" he said and he walked towards me.

"We were, he just makes me feel real, like everything I wanted was real," I said as his hand touched mine.

"Come on," he said gesturing to his car, "I'll drive you home."

I hated leaving without saying goodbye to everyone, but I'm positive they had enough to deal with and I just seemed to make it worse. I got into Edwards car and we zoomed off, he always drove too fast, but tonight that was a good thing. I only had about five minutes to get home, being that I was let out of the house in the first place that late at night, I didn't want to even remotely infringe on any of Charlie's rules. While in the car Edward and I talked with the time we had left, about Jasper and the Hoh tribe, it wasn't until we were a block from my house that he even brought up our personal situation.

I was getting out of the car and walking the rest of the way, so that Charlie didn't see who was driving me home, when he said, "I know you have made your choice, Bella, but just so you know, and you can tell _him_ this too, I'm never giving up. I will always fight for you," gave me his crooked smile and drove off into the pitch black night.

**

* * *

Thank you all for reading; I love your feed back so review please…**


	9. Toys and Torture

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you recognize, all you don't are mine. Also please note that it gets very rough to read around the end, it was hard for me to write and I'm sorry if it offends anyone.

* * *

**

Chapter 9:

Toys and Torture

I awoke the next morning to knocking on my bedroom door. I turned over groggy and cranky to see what time my alarm clock said, 2:35. The knocking didn't cease and neither did Edwards voice in my head _I will always fight for you_, I guess I just didn't understand. I wronged him in a completely irreversible way and he still wanted me, why? That wasn't the only thing on my mind, however, Jacobs face when he drove off yesterday was seared into my brain. In my mind and my heart I chose Jacob, but my actions towards him spoke the opposite in volumes. Jasper was still, to my knowledge, unconscious; and the Hoh wolf pack wanted to hurt everyone I cared about, all I wanted was to go to sleep and dream of something better. The knocking got louder.

"WHAT!" I screamed at the door.

"Bella, do you see what time it is, it's time to wake up," the voice on the other side of the door belonged to Charlie my personal judge, jury and executioner.

"Sorry, Charlie," I said back to the door, "give me a minute."

"Ok, but I don't know if _he _can."

Confusion flooded over me, what had he meant by he? I jumped out of bed at lightning speed and ran to the door. I flung it open, but no one was there, not even Charlie, who I could see was making his way back downstairs. I followed him down the steps two at a time like a child running down to see their Christmas presents. When I reached the bottom Charlie had sat down on the couch next to the "he" that he was talking about.

"And you tell me I sleep too much," Jacob's head didn't turn as he said this, but I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah, well your secret tribe meeting had me out a little late last night," I said pretending to be upset.

He got up off the couch and walked over to me, my heart started to race, and my smile must have grown a mile long. His beauty blinded me; his black hair was growing back and had reached past his ears, his face was almost completely healed from Ayden's attack, and the shirt that he was wearing looked like it would rip under all the stress Jacob's large chest was causing on it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt the heat that radiated off of him.

"So what's all this," Charlie said turning his head and seeing our embrace.

"Umm…," Jacob said letting go of me and turning towards Charlie. He looked back at me for a response, but I had no answer, so I shrugged. Charlie must have seen my reaction; he gave a little chuckle and continued to watch the game.

"Go get dressed, I have a surprise for you," He said practically beaming at me.

I gave him a suspicious look, but he just kept smiling, he wasn't giving anything away. I walked back up into my room and put on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve flannel over my tank top. I brushed my teeth and my hair and walked back down to Jacob, "So where are we going."

"You look amazing," he whispered in my ear when I walked over to him.

"Stop it, where are we going," I said back to him, compliments made me feel awkward and edgy.

He took me my truck after we both said our goodbyes to Charlie. For some reason we were leaving his car here and he was driving mine wherever we were going, but as soon as we started down my street the questions came pouring out of me.

"So where are we going?"

He put his free hand on mine and closed his fingers around my hand, "I'm taking you out on a real date."

"A date?" I said skeptical.

"Yep, after what we did in the forest and everything that happened last night, I figured we were doing things backward. I'm almost positive that it goes; first date, first kiss, first…" and he smiled and looked over to me, it was really the first time we talked about what happened in the woods and he was blushing, "and then I have to defend your honor against vampires"

"I'm sorry about last night, Jacob." I said and I realized I was saying sorry to people a lot recently.

"No need, it made me angry at the time, it made me feel like you regretted what we did. After I went home and thought about it, and I realized that you had a lot with him and felt a lot for him, and no matter how angry that makes me, you needed closer. What kind of monster would I be if I didn't let you have that?"

"Wow Jake, after that little speech, your like 55 now," I said and scooted closer to his warmth, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

We drove like that the rest of the way, with me curled up next to him and his massive arm around me being my personal seatbelt. We pulled into a parking lot and Jacob had to slow down dramatically so he didn't hit the hundreds of kids that were running around. I searched for what they were all heading to, what we were heading to, and my eyes fell on it, but they must have been lying to me, "Jacob…" I said looking at a huge Toys r Us.

"We need a break from being grown ups for a while, what better place to not be 55 anymore and just be kids." He said as he kissed my hair.

We walked into the sliding doors and already I felt ten years younger. We were literally kids in toy store as we ran over to the Lego spaceship towering over the shelves. It took me almost a half hour to pull the Millennium Falcon from Jacob so I could shoot down all the transformer action figures Jacob had lined up to kill my polly pockets. It was the best date I had ever been on, after I put on the little red riding hood cape which made Jacob laugh for a whole 20 minutes, he grabbed the nerf bazooka lying on the shelf and chased me through the aisles screaming "come back my pretty," I didn't have the heart to tell him it was the complete wrong story. It wasn't until we found the gigantic bouncy balls you can ride and hoped down the aisles racing to see who could get to the large t-rex model in the back of the store first, that an employee came up behind us.

"Um, excuse me…" he said coldly and we stopped hoping and turned around still on the bouncy balls. "We're going to have to ask you to leave…" he stopped mid sentence as Jacob stood up off the ball and the employees head had to tilt up to see Jacob's non laughing, intimidating face.

We decided to leave before we got into any trouble and laughed our way back to the truck. "Jacob I think that was the best idea you have ever had," I said and I jumped onto his back for a piggy back ride for the rest of the walk back to the truck.

He kissed my arms that clung around his neck, "it's not over yet."

We got back into truck and it was getting dark outside, we must have been in there longer than I thought. We got something to eat at the drive through and continued to drive as we ate. We pulled up to an archway in the middle of nowhere that led to nothing; Jacob rolled down the window and asked the toll lady for two tickets. I remained confused until Jacob parked and Jacob told me to look behind me. I turned and saw a massive white screen, I was at the drive in. on either side of the truck two post were stuck into the ground and held a box with speakers in the middle, Jacob got out of the truck and placed both of them on either side of the truck bed. He opened my door and walked me to the back of the truck and I was in awe, he had set up blankets and pillows in the truck bed. I climbed after him and got under the covers.

"Jacob, this whole day was perfect," I said to him as he put his arm around me and I rested my head on his chest.

"I thought you might need a break from all the monster stuff for awhile, plus I had some help."

"From who?" I asked but in the end it didn't really matter you wouldn't ask God who helped him design heaven.

"This is where Sam took Leah on there one year anniversary."

I immediately stopped my swooning, "Sam and Leah? Don't you mean Sam and Emily?"

"No, Sam and Leah dated most of the way through high school."

I had never really thought about Sam with anyone else, it made since that Emily wasn't his first girlfriend. "So what happened to Sam and Leah?"

"Well, there really wasn't anything they could do, Sam imprinted on Emily."

"Jacob, what is imprinting?"

"It's a wolf thing; it's how we find our mates. It doesn't happen to everyone, but basically after the wolf gene starts to take effect and you see the one person you are meant to be with, from that point on your just smitten. Like how Sam and Emily are."

"And how we are?" I said not fully understanding.

"Well, kind of. With you and me it was a little more complicated; I knew I loved you before the change and after it just intensified." His hand moved to my face and he shifted his position so he could look at me. His eyes were mesmerizing and took me in, my mind went blank and I smooshed my lips against his. He slowly opened his mouth and let his tongue emerge; he tasted sweet like a candy I had been craving for years. The craving that was now finally able to be taken, I moved my hands to his crotch and rubbed slowly up and down over his jeans. His mouth moved to my neck and his hands grabbed at my chest with the same pace I had set with my hand. It continued like this for what felt like forever, until I just could take the temptation anymore, and he felt the same. He pulled my shirt over my head and yanked off my jeans, but as I was about to do the same to him he grabbed my arms and held them above my head.

"I love you Bella," he said looking deeply into my eyes. He worked diligently to remove my panties, as soon as they were off his head moved to where they once were. Warmth and tingles flooded over my whole body as his kisses surrounded my sweetness. His tongue lapped around the edges and found the button that rested at the top. His mouth sucked hard on it and I began to shutter.

"Jacob," I moaned in ecstasy as I climaxed.

He rolled over and to his side and off of me, silly boy, he thought it was over. Panting and sweating I started to unbutton and unzip his pants. He looked at me with an apprehensive smile, and when I nodded he took over once again. Back on top of me he started the kiss me slowly but very passionately, but as soon as he entered me the kisses grew fast and unbridled. My hands reached around his back and dug in, his head lifted and his eyes closed as he slowly entered me. his pace moved faster than it had in the forest, he pumped harder and harder and it took everything I had to not scream out. He slowed his pace while resting his forehead on my mine, I could feel him getting closer and closer to the brink, I had to say it, now or never.

"I love you Jacob," I panted, and in that moment his body shook and he left out the largest breathe, I felt his warm liquid course through my nethers.

"I love you too, my Bella." He said with closed eyes and kissed me sweetly.

We laid like that for the duration of the movie, looking into each others eyes, and never once did either of us lose our smile. When it ended we got dressed and got back in the cab of the truck. The perfect end to the perfect day, we drove back to my house.

The dark woods seemed menacing and the moon was covered by clouds so very little light made almost nothing visible. The headlights revealed the road in front of us but something was up ahead blocking the beam of light. As we came up on it and the figure grew Jacobs face grew dim and dark.

"what is that?" I said as the car war slowing down.

I came to a halt and I saw what was making Jake so tense, Ayden and three other enormous men were standing in front of the truck. "Stay in the car Bella," Jacob said. He got out and slammed the door behind him, Ayden seemed to say something and Jacob lunged at him. I could hear yelling but I couldn't make out what they were saying. The three men that were standing behind Ayden phased into huge brown wolves, and lunged at Jacob who turned just as quickly. They jumped on top of him and rolled off of the road into the brush. I jumped out of the car to look for them, but forgot that Ayden had not made the change. He started to walk over to me and I turned and ran in the opposite direction. It was pitch black outside and I could not see two feet in front of me, then I felt a searing pain in the back of my head, and everything turned black.

I opened my eyes and saw a light hanging from the ceiling swing back and forth. As my vision got less blurry I looked around and saw wood panels and chipping paint. I had no idea where I was but when I sat up all the blood in my body rushed to my head and it started to throb.

"Welcome back," a raspy voice said from across the room.

I instinctively scooted myself as far from him as I could, until my back hit the wall. "Where's Jacob?" I asked trying not to sound as scared as I felt.

"My boys have him, he'll be fine. I just needed to talk to you alone," he got up and walked over to me. He placed a hand on my hair and I ripped it off, then he kneeled down to be at eye level with me. He looked calm and collected, like someone who was playing chess and already knew they were going to win.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know where the _vegetarian _vampire's live."

"Fuck you," I said and spit in his face. That was a too impulsive and he did not like it, his huge hand came down hard on my face, and I was seeing stars.

"You do realize I could kill you, right?" he said with a laugh and I nodded, my heart was beating out of my chest. "You would die for them?" he asked and I nodded once more.

He put his hand on my face where he smacked me, then lowered it to my breast, "would you be violated for them?" he asked and I lost my breath. "I have found that a lot more people are willing to die, then to be raped, what do you think?" I pulled my hand back to slap him but as it was coming he caught it, then grabbed my other hand and held them both down at my sides. His face got closer to mine and he whispered, "Tell me where they are Bella, and I won't do what I have wanted to do since I saw you at Emily's house."

Tears came flooding down my face as I shook my head rapidly, both denying his offer and the reality of what would happen when I did. He threw my back down onto the cold floor and put both of my wrists in his one gigantic hand and placed them above my head slamming them hard. I let out a yelp when they hit, it felt like he broke them, and his grasp tightened. With his now free hand he ripped open my shirt and grabbed haphazardly at my breasts.

"Please, please don't," I managed to say through the sobs.

"This all ends when you tell me where they are."

"I…can't," I said and watched his eyes grow angry. The hand stopped groping and moved to my throat. It was getting very hard to breathe and the room around me was turning white. His grip let up and moved down to my jeans, he went underneath them and stabbed my privates with his finger. Hard and fast he kept stabbing me, pain shot though the area all the way up to my stomach and I was screaming.

"TELL ME!" he said and stabbed harder

"FUCK YOU, MUT" I screamed out.

His hand creased and came out from in my pants and in one smooth motion it was coming at my face. The blackness came back…

**

* * *

Again I love feedback, thank you for reading and please review.**


	10. Pitch Black and White Light

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters you recognize, all the ones you don't are mine.

* * *

**

Chapter 10:

Pitch Black and White Light

I awoke once more sore and delirious; the same hanging light was the only thing that let me see where I was. Memories flushed back to me of Jacob and Ayden, I looked down and my jeans were around my ankles. The overwhelming feeling of despair and anger ripped through my whole body and tears jetted down my face. I looked around to see where he was but there was nothing, just the same chipped paint walls and the freezing cold. I pulled my pants back up and stumbled towards the door. It was still dark outside and I was surrounded by trees, nothing jumped out at me to make me think I could possibly know where I was.

In the distance I could faintly hear a car drive on the road, that was my first objective. If I could get to the road I could find someone to take me home. After that I had to find out where Jacob was and if he was ok. My whole body was tense and sore especially between my legs; every step I took was like walking on a tightrope. Small steps didn't seem to hurt as bad, but every time I lifted my leg to take another step fire shot inside of me, it was excruciating.

I couldn't see in which direction I was supposed to be going, it was just so dark outside. Paranoia started to set in as the creatures around me made noise and moved this way and that. There was a large snap behind me and without thinking I ran, adrenaline set in and my pain was that last thing on my mind, Ayden must have noticed I left the shed where he kept me and was now running after me. The sounds were catching up to me and I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

Bam! I slammed hard into a tree and fell down. I sat up and looked around but the sound that was chasing me had stopped.

"Oh my god, Bella, are you ok?" it wasn't a tree that hit me, the voice was familiar, but I couldn't see a thing. A hand grabbed mine and yanked me up till I was standing. The pain shot through me again and I let out a yelp. "What happened?" as soon as the figure said that I knew who it was, Alice must have had a vision of me when Ayden left me.

I started to sob and couldn't answer her; my whole body was tense and convulsing. She threw me over her shoulder and like a bullet she darted off to the road. We reached the road in seconds and I saw Emmett's jeep parked there, Emmett was inside and so was Jasper. I wanted to smile, even run over to him because he was ok, but I had no energy left, and no emotions either. Alice put me down and both Emmett and Jasper ran over to me to help me walk to the car.

They drove me to Carlisle whose eyes were in shock as he opened the door and saw my state. Edward was by my side in seconds and ushered me to Carlisle's office to get checked out. I sat myself on his desk and he pulled up a chair as Carlisle began his examination.

" What happened, Bella," he said concerned and seemed a little confused.

"Jacob… they took Jacob," in my head it sounded panicked, but the words came out slowly and tired.

"Who took him?" Carlisle asked

"The Hoh tribe," I said trying to stay awake.

"Is that who did this to you?" Edward said as his fists balled up and his teeth clenched. I simply nodded.

I saw Carlisle's eyes move down to my jeans which showed signs that they were ripped open, my shirt was in tatters. He gave me a look I have never seen before, anger and mourning, he knew. As he looked me in the eyes I shook my head vehemently trying to tell him not to think about it, Edward can't know, no one can.

It was too late, Edward shot up out of his chair, "Edward, no," I tried to scream and he looked back down at me.

"Bella," He said and his eyes started to well up.

"Please, just find Jacob," I said, and he flew out of the room. "Carlisle, please don't say anything."

"I won't," he said and took my hands in his, "I'm so sorry."

"I need to go home," I said and looked at the clock, I had been through hell and knew I couldn't tell anyone, I had to concern myself with the things in my control. I had to be back in time for curfew. He nodded and took me downstairs, got me some clothes, and told Emmett to drive me home.

The car ride was silent, Emmett, I'm sure didn't know what to say. For me, there was a million things going through my mind, but it felt like my voice box was ripped out of my throat. He dropped me off and I walked into my house hoping that Charlie wouldn't ask too many questions. Emmett must have felt my fear and he walked me to the door, when he opened it and we walked in, Charlie was sitting on the couch, and just like this morning he wasn't alone. Charlie jumped up and ran over to me.

"Bella, what happened to your face?" he said concerned

"Oh, we went hiking today," Emmett chimed in when I couldn't bring myself to speak. "We went up a cliff and she tripped on a rock, Carlisle looked at her. He says she is fine, just some bruising."

"Bella, you're hiking now?" the voice was familiar, but one I hadn't heard in awhile. Renee jumped off the couch and came running over to me, she pulled me into a bear hug and kissed my face.

"Mom?" I chocked out.

"Hi honey." She said as she sniffed in, her eyes were puffy like she had been crying, and when I looked down her hand contained a crumpled tissue.

"What are you doing here?"

"Long story, you see…" she started but I just wasn't up for this right now.

"Sorry, mom but I'm really tired, can you tell me in the morning. I just want to go to bed." She seemed surprised and maybe even a little hurt that I wasn't as excited to see her as she thought I was going to be. She nodded and I made my way upstairs, I made a pit stop in the bathroom and heard Charlie and Renee say goodbye to Emmett.

I got out my toothbrush added the toothpaste and started to brush my teeth, but my heart stopped and I lost all mussel control making the toothbrush fall out of my hand and into the sink. I didn't recognize myself; the entire left side of my face was black and blue, mud and leaves were tangled in my hair, and my wrists were red and the backs were bloody. My knees buckled and I fell to the floor, my mind raced on what happened, and I couldn't get Ayden's face out of my head. His face haunted me, he looked angry and yet serene, his eyes looked at me like I was nothing, not a person, not anything at all. I didn't matter, and nothing he did to me mattered.

I sat there for a while, silent and blank. I got up without telling my body to do it and went to lie down on my bed. I covered myself in the blankets and closed my eyes; I would let the dreams take over.

I awoke to Renee sitting on my bed tickling the tip of my nose with her forefinger. "Wake up sunshine," she said softly.

I got up of bed and walked over to my dresser to put on some clothes, "I'm going to be late for school," I said lazily.

"Oh no you don't," She said, and pulled the pair of jeans I had gotten out, out of my hands. "It is my first day back with my daughter and I'm not losing half of it because of school."

A sigh of relief came over me when I realized I didn't have to see anybody and answer their questions about how my weekend was, "So what are we doing instead?" I asked a bit more excited.

"Girl's day, I got some ice cream and a crap ton of coffee, we are going to hang out all day here and catch up." She said her eyes lit up. She pulled me down the stairs and sat me down at the table, and started making coffee.

"So mom, what are you doing here," I said trying to start a conversations that she will be able to speak more through, and not ask me too many questions. My mom always had a lot to say but when it came to listening she could pick up on things that no one else on the planet would get, girl's day was dangerous.

She began to explain the story to me and I couldn't help but be sucked in. I was expecting her to just say she missed me and that she needed some time away from Phil, but my mother was in pain. Phil had lost his job with his team when he stopped showing up at practices. He seemed to be having troubles with alcohol and when he lost his job he became very depressed. My mom described the situation as a avalanche. Hope, disappointment, drinking, depression, anger, and my mother was caught in the middle of it. According to her he came home one night angry and yelling and she left when his words started to cut a little too deep. She immediately hopped on a plane and called Charlie to come and pick her up at the airport. As always Charlie was there and helped her though it last night.

I felt horrible for not staying up with her last night, knowing now what she had just been through, but in the end she said she was grateful that I was so tired and had to go to bed, I guess she didn't want me to see her like that. Still, I had always taken care of her when she had men troubles, and I doubt Charlie had much advice on the topic.

Unfortunately for me, her story didn't take more than an hour or two to tell and it was now my turn to fill her in. "So how is everything here," she said pouring me my third glass of coffee.

I could feel the lies seeping through me, and I knew I had to talk. "Fine, everything's fine."

"How is school?" She pressed.

"Good, boring… but good."

"How is Edward," she said, and she had me. My eyes started to well up and my tongue was tied.

"We're not together anymore."

"What happened?" she said sitting back down and holding my hand.

"I don't know, I guess I just started feeling different about things."

"Oh honey I'm sorry, its ok though, it happens to everyone, hell it happens to me all the time," she gave a little smirk and I started to feel a little better. Talking to her really helped, I didn't have to give too much, and she always seemed to know that right thing to say, or at least the funny thing to say. "So you're dad told me about Jacob last night, said you went out on a date with him."

I was saved by the knock on the door. With a sigh Renee got up from the table and walked over to the door. I heard her talking to whoever was at the door for a while and then close it, when she walked back in she was smiling the biggest smile and was followed by two people. Edward and Jacob both strolled in behind her, Edward was being very proper and smiling, but as soon as Jacob saw me his teeth clenched and his face got red. I gave him the same look I gave Carlisle, though he didn't know what really happened, to Renee I was hiking yesterday, and mention of anything else would lead to questions I simply couldn't answer.

"Bella, look who it is," she said beaming, "we were just talking about you two, come in and sit down."

"Well we just wanted to make sure Bella was ok, she bumped her head really bad," Edward said still holding on to his smile.

"Don't be silly, here," she picked up her coffee and mine and started toward the living room, "I insist, come sit down in here where there is more room."

I heard her plop down on the couch and I immediately got up and flung myself onto Jacob. From what I could see he was ok, but when I hugged him he hissed a little, must be broken ribs. I kissed him several times before I noticed Edward storm off into the other room. We broke our embrace and started toward the living room.

"Are you ok," I whispered, grabbing his hand as we walked.

"I'm fine, Bella I'm so sorry…" he whispered back before I cut him off.

"Not now, and you have no reason to be sorry." Was the final thing I could get out before we were in the living room and both sat down on the couch next to Renee; Edward had decided to take the arm chair. Nobody talked, and nobody made eye contact to invoke any talking, it was an utter stand still.

"So both of you coming at once to see Bella, this must be awkward," Renee said without thought and trying to break the tension.

"Mom," I said embarrassed, this was hard enough without her poking around for answers.

"I think I should go," Edward said standing up, "It was very nice to meet you Renee and I hope it's not the last time, Bella I'll talk to you later." He headed for the door and I shot up out of my seat to let him out.

"Thank you Edward, I'm sorry about all of this," I whispered to him as he walked out of the door. He turned on the porch to face me.

"When you have time there's something we really need to talk about, you, me, and Jacob. Oh and something is up with your mom, her thoughts are…weird." I nodded and he was gone. I closed the door and went back to the couch where Renee was practically grilling Jacob.

"You are very handsome. Bella, he is very handsome," she said as I sat back down, I smiled and looked over to him he was smiling too.

"So Jacob what do you do for fun?" She said and with that we both just looked at each other with wide eyes.

**

* * *

Thank you all for reading, your reviews help me know I should keep going, so please leave feedback.**


	11. Spinning Out of Control

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from twilight, the ones you don't recognize are mine.

* * *

**

Chapter 11

Spinning Out of Control

Jacob handled himself almost majestically through all of Renee's questions for the next several hours. It wasn't until she asked whether or not he loved me that things got a little tense. We had said it to each other before, but never when someone asked, and never under _these_ circumstances.

"I do," he said without even a thought, "I absolutely love your daughter."

"Oh well then, isn't that wonderful," she said beaming at me, "Jacob, would you like to stay for dinner, I'm going to make Chicken Parmesan."

He agreed with a nod and she got up to start cooking before Charlie came home.

"She seems really nice," Jacob said turning to face me.

"She's trying too hard," I said and he gave me a look of confusion, "I know her, and she is very nice, but you got away way to easy. She's in a lot of pain right now and for some reason she doesn't want me to know about it."

"Well she is your mom, maybe she doesn't want you to see her as weak or something," he said and it made sense, for everyone but Renee.

"No, when she's upset, you can tell. She doesn't care who knows," I said shaking my head, but I wasn't going to press her. It was the least I could do for not pressing me all day.

While Renee was cooking Jacob and I cuddled on the couch and watched T.V, we didn't talk about last night, and we didn't ask any questions, we just sat there. I was wrapped in his arms and trying like hell to forget everything. I was comfortable but not at ease, my body was where I wanted it to be but my mind wandered.

Charlie came home and we ate dinner with relatively no problems; except Jacob shoveling the food into his mouth and Renee vocally noticing how animalistic he was. All through dinner she just kept looking at him, like he was an alien, like she knew something was different about him. It made me eat a lot faster so both of us could be excused from the table and her scrutiny.

Charlie allowed Jacob to accompany my upstairs after some careful persuasion from Renee. I really did miss how perfectly she knew my wants and how seamlessly she could make them happen, I couldn't help but feel like I had wronged her in someway with all the lies I had been feeding her through the years.

As soon as we reached my room it's like a weight was lifted, the questions that went unasked all day poured out of both of us in seconds. "Jacob, what happened to you last night?" I asked.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I couldn't hold them off. There was just too many and…" he said, his eyes showing true remorse. I walked over to him and hugged his neck.

"I have already told you, you have nothing to feel sorry for. I just want to know if you were ok and what they did to you."

"They just over took me, gabbed me, knocked me out. The next thing I know Edward is waking me up in the forest somewhere near my house." He looked down, he felt weak.

"They didn't ask you anything?" I pressed, making sure he didn't give up the Cullen's location.

"No, why? Bella, what did they do to you?"

I stood there silent; I looked into his eyes and completely lost motivation to speak. He already felt guilty for not being able to protect me, knowing what Ayden… what he did, I know he wouldn't be able to handle it. He was waiting for a response, and I just didn't have one. The feeling I had in the bathroom was coming back, the numbness that just makes my body go on auto pilot.

"Bella…," he said concerned.

I had to switch topics, "Nothing, I mean they knocked me around a bit, but you can see the worst of it. I'm just so happy your ok," I said and threw myself at him. I kissed him savagely practically smooshing his nose, his lips conformed to mine, and I had him. He believed me; I didn't have to answer anymore questions. The kissing intensified, like most times with Jacob, but unlike most times, something felt wrong. We moved over to the bed and fell down, all while maintaining the bond our lips were creating, but when his hand moved to my thigh I felt my body freeze and go ridged. Within seconds I felt my eyes shoot open from their closed and happy position and I looked around… but I wasn't in my room anymore. Chipped paint and wooden panels surrounded me, I looked up and my kind and considerate, loving Jacob wasn't there, the face that haunted me was staring back at me, touching me, looking at me with those eyes that weren't mad. Why wasn't he mad? Damn him for his clam expression, for his lack of feeling, those dark eyes said nothing, I was nothing.

Not again… I pushed as hard as I could away from him and threw my head into my hands. While in the darkness I felt a touch again, "NO!!" I screamed and picked up my head to face my attacker.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Jacob's face had returned to him and I was back in my room, "Was that too fast, I just thought…"

"it's ok, I'm sorry. I don't know what that was," I said interrupting him, but it wasn't fine. Though I was now back in reality I still felt tense and angry, I still felt scared. He looked at me puzzled but I couldn't meet his gaze, I felt as though if he looked at me, really looked at me, he would know that truth I was hiding from him so diligently.

"Problems in paradise," there came a voice from the other end of the room, and when I looked I saw Edward standing there arms crossed.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob said standing up.

"Well I told Bella I would be back later to clue her in on a couple of things, it's later." He said with a smirk.

"She doesn't need this right now, she's been through a lot." Jacob said defensively. He might have been looking out for me, but I had a feeling he was also looking out for himself and his relationship with me.

"More than _you_ know dog," Edward said and Jacob's face turned back on me.

"God, can both of you just stop for five minutes. Edward if you have something to say then say it, but don't come in here and just start throwing insults around," I felt my face go stern and yet pleading. He was giving Jacob too much, I already hated the fact that he knew. Jacob sat back down and let Edward begin.

"Ok, I'm sorry, that was rude. I'm actually glad you are here Jacob, Jasper wasn't attacked by the Hoh pack." He said still up against the wall.

"What do you mean," I said confused.

"With everything that was going on I didn't really get a chance to tell you. He woke up about an hour before Alice saw you and came and got you, Carlisle still doesn't know why he stayed unconscious for so long, but when he woke up he explained what happened to him. Apparently we have some visitors in forks that we didn't pick up on."

"Who?" Jacob asked

"Were not really sure of all the details, but they're newborns and they are very hostile." I looked over at Jacob and was relieved that I wasn't the only one in the dark, we both gave Edward a very baffled look. "Newborns are vampire's that have just been turned, they have a thirst that seemingly can never be quenched, and are blinded by it. They would kill anything in they're way and not even know they did it, and without proper guidance by their makers they are the epitome of monsters."

"So the newborns attacked Jasper?" I asked confused, why would they attack another vampire?

"Jasper has a history with these things; it's a very long story. He said that there were three of them, like Alice saw in her vision, and they attacked him. When he fell they ran off, just like that, like they were done or something. The fact that Alice could see him in the first place should have been our first sign that it wasn't wolves, she can't see anything if you are even in proximity of what she is trying to see."

"So what does this mean for us and Bella," Jacob asked worried but a little smug when he said _us and Bella_, meaning him and me.

"After talking it over with Carlisle, he agrees we need to organize with you and your pack. Enough to stay out of each others way and maybe even help out a bit. The fact that there are three newborns roaming around without their maker indicates that there could be a lot more, maybe more than we can handle."

"Are you asking for my help?" Jacob said with a smirk.

"Unfortunately for all of us, yes I am. Newborns are strong, stupid and unbridled, but strong. If there are as many as Jasper thinks there could be, than we can't fight them on our own."

"Oh that's rich," Jacob said laughing, "you want me to help you kill your own kind? I'm sorry but after last night, we have our own stuff to deal with. And lesson number one in a war is don't spread yourself too thin."

"Jacob," I said and he looked over to me, "they need your help."

"And I've got bigger things on my mind than saving bloodsuckers from other bloodsuckers," Jacob snapped back.

"Would you rather have seven vampires who don't feed off of humans, or fifty who do living in your town?" Edward said keeping his composure. Jacob's face grew white, this was his problem too, and he couldn't deny it anymore. "Bella, as far as all this is concerned, I think it's best if you leave forks."

"Leave? And go where? This is my home; this is my family being threatened. I'm not leaving." I said outraged, I couldn't picture myself somewhere else while everyone I loved fought for there lives and mine. I wouldn't be able to handle the guilt if one of them got hurt or even…

"For once I agree with Edward, Bells," Jacob chimed in gently, "you have already been attacked once, and if what Edward says is true, and we help, I can't have any distractions, I can't be worrying if you're safe."

"I'm not leaving," I said firmly and I meant it, I was not leaving forks.

"We will talk about this later, right now, we need to focus on the problem at hand," Edward stepped in, knowing how little ground he or Jacob would make on that issue. "Carlisle and the rest of us would like to meet with Sam tomorrow, see what we can work out."

"What about our problems, do we just drop everything and come running when you call?" Jacob said, and his voice was angry, he didn't like being told what to do.

"Well you know what they say about dogs being man's best friend," Edward said with a chuckle. Jacob growled loudly and with force, it made me jump. "Look, if you need help with Ayden and his guys, we are willing to scratch your back if you scratch ours." Jacob calmed back down, and my heart returned to a normal pace, "Or if you prefer your belly being scratched…"

"Ok that's enough Edward," I said interrupting him before Jacob flew at him. "I'm sure Jacob will talk to Sam and get back to you, but I think it's time for you to leave."

Still smiling Edward jumped out of the window and was gone. Jacob wanted to get a head start on everything and left soon after, giving me a kiss goodnight and saying goodbye to Charlie and Renee. With every moment my life seemed to get more and more out of control. I went to sleep with too much on my mind, thank god for no dreams.

I woke up the next morning and knew I couldn't escape school. I got dressed and took a shower and went out to my truck after saying goodbye to Renee. Once again my truck wasn't empty; Jacob sat there, in the driver's side smiling at me.

"What are you doing?" I said as I walked over.

"Sorry, I didn't feel right leaving you by yourself, I had these thoughts…" but he couldn't finish, he still felt guilty about not being able to protect me.

I got in the truck without another word and we started off toward school, I dreaded every minute of my impending doom, except that I was sitting next to Jacob. We pulled into school and he parked at the end of the parking lot, he didn't have his car, so the less people seeing him get out and simply walk away, the better. I got out of the car and he wrapped me up in his huge warm arms, and the smile returned to my face. I looked up at him and was in awe at how much my mind and problems melted away. He put his hand under my chin and lifted my head up to meet his, out lips touched and moved as one.

"I love you my Bells," he said breaking away from me.

"I love you too, Jake."

We broke away from each other and as I was walking away I felt a tap on my behind, I turned back around to see his beaming face looking back at me. I shook my head and continued to walk. I made it halfway down the parking lot when I felt a hand grasp tightly on my arm and almost yank it out of the socket. In an instant I was being pulled to the tree line to the right of the parking lot, and my mind flashed back to Ayden's cool face. I looked up at who had me and shock flushed over me…

**

* * *

I'm still amazed people are reading this, thank you so much. Please let me know what you think of this new chapter, aka review, it's how I know to keep going.**


	12. My Saving Grace

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters, the ones you don't recognize on the other hand are mine.

* * *

**

Chapter 12:

My Saving Grace

Everything around me was a blur; I couldn't feel the ground underneath me I was moving so fast. All I could make out was green coming closer and closer, the trees that would hide my abduction. I tried like hell to yank my arm back and break the hold but I had no leverage to pull against. Then suddenly I was surrounded by trees and I knew it was the end, no one could help me, no one would even see me. Our pace started to slow when a force I can only describe as a wrecking ball hit my abductor and I fell to the ground. In an instant I got back up and scanned the area to see who or what saved me. They were moving so fast I couldn't make out what exactly was happening, black hair moved through the trees like lace moved through water and I could make out something tall and slender on top of it slamming to the ground over and over.

They stopped suddenly and I could see who they were, Edward had the girl werewolf that was so keen on killing Jacob at the meeting. "Who are you?" Edward yelled from behind her. He had her in some sort of headlock and she was kneeling in front of him.

"Torrance…" She could barely say, she seemed very scared, "I'm a member of the Hoh pack."

"Really…," he said and started to add pressure to her neck.

"Wait, wait I have something I need to say to her," She choked out. Edward looked over at me and saw both my fear, but intrigue in what she had to say. He loosened the hold which gave her the signal to keep talking. "Bella, I know what happened," my stomach started to curl up inside of itself, "We were running today, and I could see it in his head, like a movie being rewound and playing again and again. I'm in his pack, and law says I have to support my alpha, but what he did to you disgusts me."

"Get to the point," Edward said jerking his arm making her head yank back, he must have seen the life leave my eyes; I was beginning to shut down again.

"All I'm trying to say is that Ayden is scaring me, well he's scaring a lot of us. He used to be able to separate his wolf stuff with his normal life, but lately you are all that is on his mind."

"Me?" I said confused, I was expecting her to say Edward or the Cullens, or even Jacob.

"I don't know what's happening to him, it's become less about killing vampires and more about you. Whether it's just getting information from you, or just watching you from a far. Bella, everywhere you have driven in the past several days, he has run with you in the trees so you can't see."

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I, but I love this pack and I'm not going to let him ruin my family for his own sick pleasure."

It dawned on me as the movie that Torrance was talking about went through my head. That night with Ayden, the reason he didn't look mad, he didn't care what I said. He was planning on doing that to me even if I gave up the Cullens, she was right it was about me, but why?

Edward let go of his hold and I held my breath expecting her to lunge at me, "What if we could avert his attentions somewhere else," Edward said.

"Where?" She asked puzzled.

"Forks is having a little infestation problem, we have some newborns in town and my family thinks there are more on the way, a lot more."

"That's why I have been picking up so much lately, tracks and smells. I tried to tell Ayden about it, but he didn't want to hear it."

"Well my family doesn't think we have much time before they are here and there aren't enough of us to kill all of them…"

"I think I can probably get a few of us, but I will warn you, not all of the pack sees what I'm seeing. Why do you want to kill your own?" she said and finally stood up thinking the threat was over.

"We are peaceful and love this town; we just don't want anyone to get hurt." He said, and the look that went over Torrance's face was that of shock and disbelief.

"I told you they are not threatening, and they're not dangerous." I chimed in, thinking that I could help.

"Well like I said, I can get a few, but I can't help you."

"What do you mean you just said you would," I piped back.

"Not me personally, I have to go back to the tribe, to my father. I have to find out what is really going on with Ayden." She said and started to walk away and I could hear the school bell ring in the background. "I'll be around after school if you need me, Ayden put me on Bella patrol today; he wants to know who your friends are." She said and rolled her eyes.

Edward came over to me and just looked at my face till finally he wrapped me up in his cold and secure embrace. His rigid arms around me felt good, and we stayed like that for a few moments. He broke free and took me by the hand leading me towards the front doors of school.

Hours passed like centuries but finally it was over and I could just go home and bury my head in my hands. I walked out to my car with Edward who stayed with me all day to make sure I knew the right thing to say when someone asked about my weekend. He was keeping me strong, keeping me together. As we walked I saw Jacob waiting on the hood of my truck lazily, but when he saw me with Edward he jumped off and stood by it, arms crossed and scowl faced. Edward stopped walking and turned to me, "Bella, I can't imagine how you must feel about what happened the other night in the woods, but I also can't imagine something like that happening and me not knowing."

I knew what he meant and I knew what he wanted me to do, but just the thought of me having to tell Jacob the truth made me want to run for the hills. We both looked back over to Jake, whose face was turning more and more red as we stood there talking too far away for him to hear. Edward gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked over to the tree line where I'm sure he was meeting Torrance. I approached Jacob wearily knowing what I had to do. This was not going to be a pleasant car ride.

Jacob hugged me and ushered me to the passenger's side then ran over to the driver's side and started it up. He didn't say anything about Edward which was a relief, but I could tell it was on his mind.

"So where to?" he said pretending to be cheerful.

"Anywhere, I have to tell you something, and I'm not sure how you're going to react." I said almost under my breath, maybe if he didn't hear me I wouldn't have to do it at all. The car screeched to a halt on the side of the road not two minutes from school.

"It's him again isn't it, you want him back?" he said looking forward, I couldn't quite tell but I think I saw a tear. This was it, I had to tell him. I couldn't let him go on thinking I was choosing Edward, I loved him and once again I was hurting him.

"No Jake, that's not it at all," I said, "It's about that night you went missing and they took me."

His eyes got wide, "What about it?"

"I wasn't being 100% honest when I said they just asked some questions," I paused and tried to find a way to word it. "I got out of the car and Ayden chased me down, I got knocked out and woke up somewhere else. It was just me and Ayden…" I saw his face flush with anger and hatred before I even said it, "He did stuff to me."

"What stuff?" He said swallowing his anger with a huge gulp, what replaced it was fear and worry, "What did he do to you, Bella?"

"He touched me and grabbed me. He forced himself on me and then I blacked out, but when I woke up my jeans were almost off and I was really… sore." It was out, I said it and now he knew. I waited silently for his reaction, but it never came. He just sat there silent, looking away, no emotion in his face, "Say something," I said provoking a response.

"I'm taking you home, and I want you to stay there. Do you hear me?" He finally made eye contact, but when he did he was not my Jacob anymore. In a matter of seconds he turned from 17 to 45 and was serious. I felt like arguing with him, telling him to stay away from Ayden, but I knew it would do no good. This was why I didn't want him to know, Jacob wanted a fight, wanted to kill him, and I was scared of the consequences. I nodded my head in agreement because I knew that no matter what I said Jacob would still go and get Ayden.

The rest of the drive home was silent, all except him trying to get more information about that night. He wanted details that I was unable to give him, I told him about Torrance and Edwards deal instead. He walked me to my door and kissed me on my cheek, but as he turned away I grabbed his arm. He spun around fast to look back at me and my face turned beat red and my eyes were welling up. I was scared for him, scared of what might happen to him.

"Please don't go…" I pleaded.

"Bella, I have to go I'll be back soon."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know just yet, but something has to be done."

I looked down; this wasn't making me feel better. Jacob protecting my honor was only making things worse for me, in some ways it was a lot easier to deal with when I was the only one involved, but now I had to worry about whether or not Jacob was going to handle this ok. "I'm so sorry for this Bella, I wish I could protect you better, be there for you," He said lifting my head with his hand.

"If you wanted to be there for me, you wouldn't go and fight Ayden. He's too strong Jacob, too motivated, he'll kill you."

He started to cry and fell to his knees, "I don't know what to do, my brain is telling me to go there and rip that asshole's head off, but my heart just wants to stay with you and make sure you are ok," He looked up at me, "I'm so selfish, all I'm thinking about is me and how I'm feeling about this, but Bella how can you be so over this already."

"I'm not over it Jacob, the past two days has been hell and it's all I can think about; why couldn't I be stronger, why couldn't I have been braver?"

He stood back up and held my face in both of his strong warm hands, "You are the strongest and bravest person I know. Just a fraction of the things you've seen and had to experience would have made any normal person crumple and give up. You are a fighter Bella, you have been broken and bruised but you keep going."

"I can't do it anymore, whatever strength you seem to think I have is all gone; he took that from me Jake, what do I have left?"

"You have me, and if your strength has faltered even a smidgen, I can be strong for both of us until you get it back. I'm your rock Bella, I'm not going anywhere and you are going to be just fine." Our lips touched and a wave of warmth and security rushed over my whole body. He broke away before it got too involved and looked at me with a pained smile.

"Please don't go," I said in a whisper.

His head turned away from me, "He can't get away with this Bella."

"He won't…" Edward was walking up the driveway to the porch a little faster than my normal, but a lot slower than his normal. "Bella I just got done talking to Torrance…"

"What are you doing here, this doesn't concern you," Jacob said cutting him off.

"Anything that has to do with Bella has everything to do with me."

"Look, I appreciate you looking out for her, cause lord knows she needs an entire secret service to keep her safe, but this is our issue, and I don't want you butting in. It's time you realized she has made her choice, and I know it might hurt your cold non-working heart, but she chose me."

"We'll see…"

"What was that," Jacob said puffing out his chest, but Edward just gave him a smirk and continued.

"Torrance said that she would like you to accompany her to her father's place, for clarification." He said.

"Hell no!" Jacob yelled with a start, "I can't believe you are even suggesting she go with a member of a pack who just…" and he couldn't finish.

"Look, both of you, I can speak for myself," I interjected, "I want to go… I'll go. If it gives us some answers and maybe a way to make Ayden not a threat anymore than what could it hurt."

"It could be a trap Bella, to get you away from me so I can't protect you." Jacob said and took my hand in his.

"I read her mind, she's being genuine."

"Did you ever think that that's what she wants you to think, am I the only one that thinks this is the stupidest idea anyone has ever come up with," Jacob snapped back.

"Jacob, I'm going, and I think it would be a good idea if Edward came too." I said and regretted it as soon as it left my mouth.

"You think what," he said slowly, thoughtfully.

"He can read minds Jacob, he can tell if there's danger before it will happen. He can also tell me if they are lying to me, or not telling me the whole truth. Maybe even find a weakness." My explanation was sound, but that wasn't the real reason Jacob was upset. He still saw Edward as a threat, someone who could steal me away, it didn't dawn on him that I had to be willing to be pulled away, which I was not. Jacob was everything to me and the fact that he didn't fully know that made me feel like I was being torn apart, bit by bit. "I want him to come, but my heart will be here with you Jacob. You have me, all of me, body and soul."

I looked over at Edward who was still smirking at the thought of being alone with me, Jacob noticed too. I gave Edward the most menacing scowl I could think of, and he started to walk away.

"I don't trust him Bells," Jacob said.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do, I just want you to be honest with me and be safe. If that means going on some road trip with _him_, then fine I trust you, but don't ask me to like it." Heartbreak was tearing him apart inside, but I was certain that this was our only hope, "I love you Bella," he said and walked away before I could say it back.

**

* * *

Again, thank you all for reading, it really does mean a lot that so many of you like my story. It's about to get a lot more intense in the next couple of chapters so stay tuned and let me know what you think. **


	13. Fear and Temptation

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize, the ones you don't are mine.

* * *

**

Chapter 13:

Fear and Temptation

It was the night before it was supposed to leave with Torrance and Edward, Torrance had already told Ayden that she had to go home and see her father; apparently he didn't ask too many questions. It was my turn now to tell Charlie and Renee that I was going to be gone for most of the weekend, and I knew that I would be facing a firing squad of questions. Jacob was invited over for dinner by Renee, who was getting along with Jacob tremendously. The whole night she just kept asking him questions about his heritage and how much of he "old religion" was still relevant today.

"So you still have chiefs and elders, but do you have like medicine men and stuff," She said taking another bite of meatloaf.

"Well not in the sense that you are probably thinking of, they don't heal people physically, it more of a spiritual thing. They are the ones that discipline the little kids and make sure they are keeping true to the tribe, but mostly they just hold the ceremonies like the peyote festival." Jacob said while still chewing.

"Interesting, and peyote isn't illegal for you is it?"

"Nope, as Charlie could probably tell you, reservations have their own rules that the government can't interfere with, peyote is part of a very spiritual festival. I've only done it once but when I did it felt like I was connected with everything."

I looked over at Charlie who seemed to be completely enamored with Renee, I had been glancing over at him all night and he always was looking at the same thing. Occasionally, when Jacob said something that excited Renee, she would look over at him and give him a quick smile. They too had been getting along very well, which surprised me. Charlie talked about my mom as this force that he just couldn't seem to get the handle of, and Renee always talked about how Charlie was too small town for her, not up for anything. Now though, they were always together, Charlie got Renee a job sorting through papers and cases at the police station, they left for work together, came home together, and now Renee was teaching him how to cook. At night, from time to time, I can hear Renee start to cry in Charlie's room, he had moved to the couch, but every time Charlie would wake up and go to his room, the crying would stop.

"Charlie, mom, I have to ask you something." I said finally break the very long conversation Jacob was having with Renee.

"What is it sweetheart?" Renee asked.

"Well Edward and his family have decided to go camping this weekend, and they have invited me, can I go?" I said. I looked over at Jacob, who face had turned from lighthearted to solemn.

"How long?" Charlie asked.

"Just Saturday, I'll be back late on Sunday." Torrance had requested we stay the night, if her father can figure out what is going on with Ayden and prove it's interfering with his duties as an alpha, then we all have to appeal to the elders to get him to step down.

"Jacob, are you going?" Renee chimed in and gave him a little nudge with her elbow.

"No, I wasn't invited," He said staring at me with eyes that spoke volumes about how bad he thought this idea was.

"Bella! You can't go on a camping trip with your ex-boyfriend and not invite Jacob!" Renee said shocked.

"It's ok, I have some stuff I have to get done here, it wouldn't have been an option anyway," though this was true, the hurt didn't leave his face.

"Still, Bella…"

"No really it's ok, they're friends," he said cutting her off; she was hitting the nail on the head, and driving it through Jacob's heart. "Besides, I trust her." I gave him a beaming smile and so did Renee, no other person on the planet would let his girlfriend do what I was asking him to let me do, if he only knew how much that meant to me.

I got permission to leave and we finished eating dinner. After, Jacob and I went up to my room to talk about a few things. He had already put the plans in motion with Sam to help the Cullens with the newborns, and five people from Ayden's pack had also joined the fight. Jacob told me that if anything happens and fighting starts that he would call me immediately. Edward got the same promise from Alice. Business was not what we needed to talk about, over the past couple of days while waiting to leave and whatnot, it had been really hard to get close with Jacob physically. Right after I was attacked, kissing seemed to be fine, but now it was everything, kissing, hugging, touching all brought me back to that awful wood paneled room in the middle of the woods. When we got upstairs and sat down on the bed, that's all I wanted. To be held by him and feel him warmth, I reached out and touched his hand, he looked over at me and I saw that face again, the calm face I didn't understand.

I yanked my hand away, and the face I loved came back to me, "Sorry," I said but his expression didn't change.

"Don't be sorry," he said and moved a little closer to me, "Just keep looking into my eyes, I'm right here." He slowly put his hand on my face, heat of it made my stomach do back flips, and I closed my eyes, "No Bella, keep your eyes on me." He moved his other hand to my shoulder and moved it down my arm slowly, "It's just me," the hand that was on my face moved back around and through my hair, he didn't take his eyes off of me, they were locked on each other and his face wasn't changing. "I'll never let him hurt you again," his head moved in and our lips touched, but he was too close and I could focus on his features, and the feeling started to come back. I panicked and he pulled away when he felt my body freeze up.

"Just keep looking at me," his head was far enough away that I could make out his face, the feeling went away. "Lay down," he said and I obeyed, he took my hand in his and put it on his chest, "Feel me, this is _my_ heart beat." The thumping in his chest were constant and intense, I felt like I could hear it. I felt my breath match his own, and they were both increasing in speed and intake. "It only beats for you Bella," his words caressed my ears and made my thoughts fuzzy. I kept my hand on his chest when he moved his hands under my shirt, he was just barely touching my stomach and slowly moving up. "I'm with you Bella, body and soul," his hands found my chest and started to move around the base of them, never squeezing, just like a feather brushing up against me.

We continued like that for hours, his voice seemed to make it ok. My mind never went back to the bad place as long as I was looking into his kind and patient eyes. He knew what I needed and he put his own needs aside to comfort me, his voice soothed me as his eyes kept me grounded. I was there in that room with him and nowhere else. When it was over he got up and sat at the end of my bed facing the window.

I sat up and put my hand on his shoulder, he gripped it in his "Jacob, what is it?"

"I'm scared, Bella…" his voice was strained. He was talking about tomorrow, he still had his concerns that it was going to be a trap and I would be stuck in a lions den carrying a huge steak on my head.

"I'm scared too, but I have to do this."

"That's not it… I'm scared of losing you. I'm scared that you are going to go away with him and remember what you had. I'm scared that you're not going to come back _to me_ that you're going to come back _with him."_

I got up off the bed, walked around the bed, and stood in front of him. "You'll never lose me Jacob, I'm yours. I've made my choice and I can't be happier with my decision, I love you Jacob Black."

"I guess I just needed to hear that," he said looking up at me. his face told me that he wasn't fully convinced, but I knew I would prove him wrong. I could tell him all day that I would never go back to Edward, but in the end he needed to see it; so I would go on this trip and come back to him like I never left.

He helped me pack a few things, stayed with me while I got ready for bed, and kissed me goodnight before he left. Sleep did not come easy and morning came on too fast, before I knew it I was rushing down the stairs and saying goodbye to Charlie and Renee, who were at the kitchen table having coffee and laughing about something I didn't catch on to. I flew out of the front door and saw the Volvo waiting for me in the driveway. I got into the passenger's side and looked over at Edward then at Torrance who sat in the back.

The drive itself was only a couple of hours, even with Edward driving like he was in the Indie 500. The radio played and we all sat there silent anticipating what was to come. As soon as we reached the borderline of forks though, I felt a cold statue-esque hand touch mine as it rested in my lap. I quickly pulled away and looked over to its owner, who was smiling that crooked smile I loved so much.

"What, friends can't hold hands?" he said smugly

"No," I snapped back.

"Ok guys you really have to tell me before we get there, what's the deal with you two? I mean, Bella, you're dating Jacob, he even imprinted on you, but every time I see you and the bloodsucker together you seem like…"

"Nothing is going on with me and Edward," I said cutting Torrance off before she could give Edward any more ammunition against me. I let the bloodsucker comment go, "We're just close friends."

"Ok, I get that, but it seems like there's more there." She said leaning forward.

"Well we used to be closer than friends," I heard Edward say but didn't want to look at him. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Until I found out that what I was feeling for him was the result of some vampire's trick," I replied angrily. That was too much though, I finally looked over at Edward and his face was pained, I had just hurt him a lot. "Look why don't we just focus on the present and leave the past in the past. What are we even up against here?" I asked desperately trying to change the subject. I did still feel something for Edward, how could I not? He was my first love and there is no changing or ignoring that, for the first time I started to realize that the next couple of days was going to be really hard.

"Well I can't really say what we're up against because I don't really know what's going on with Ayden. I do know that it's going to be really hard getting anything out of my dad with the leech present. You people in forks are way to lenient with the presence of vampire's in your town, I don't think he will respond well to one being in his house." Her voice sounded a bit too worried for my liking.

"Is he in danger?" I asked looking over at Edward who's face showed no signs of worry.

"I want to say no, but in the end something like this has never happened. I can't tell you for sure on e way or the other. Maybe when we first get there he should wait out in the car."

"No," Edward said flatly, "I'm here to make sure nothing happens to Bella, she will not be out of my sight, period."

"Edward, if it helps…"

"No!" he said again cutting me off.

The rest of the car ride was silent, every once in a while I would feel Edward's gaze on me and get that feeling in my stomach I used to be so familiar with, the feeling that Jacob now gave me. I told my self it was motion sickness from the car ride and ignored the feeling. I knew Torrance was sitting in the backseat watching us, analyzing our every move, which made it a lot easier not to give in to the secret feelings I was having.

We crossed the border into the Hoh reservation and I was in awe at differences I saw between it and the Quileute Rez. Nobody was outside, no kids playing, no men or women gardening or washing the car, it was barren, everything looked dead. Torrance must have noticed and quickly spoke up to defend her town.

"This is the first time the entire pack has left the rez, our people have experienced fear to a degree that is unmatched. Without us here, their protectors, they're afraid to even leave the house."

We pulled up the driveway to an off white house with blue shutters. It wasn't a big house by any means but it seemed warm and inviting, an attitude I wasn't expecting from its inhabitants. The car slowly rolled to a stop and I felt the tension double and become thick, it was hard to breathe. Torrance got out first followed by Edward, then me, we walked to the back door so that no one could see Edward walking into one of the elders house. She unlocked the door and we all walked in.

The inside of the house was beautiful, elegant even, we walked in through the kitchen and was met to an array of light coming from a very expensive looking chandelier, which was held above a red wood stained dinner table. As I looked around I saw that nothing was out of place, and every wall seemed perfectly planned out with pictures and knick-knacks.

"Your house is amazing," I said still looking around.

"Thank you, my mom did it. She had… expensive taste," She replied back with a smile.

"Is your mom an elder too?" I asked then felt a swift jab at my side from Edwards elbow, I looked up in response and he just shook his head.

"No, she left when I was very young, my dad keeps the house like this to remember her." There wasn't sorrow in her voice or even anger, it was just matter-of-fact. "Stay here, I'll go get my dad."

She left us alone, bad idea. Edward turned to me, "Why can't I hold your hand?"

"You really want to talk about this now, we are literally in the wolf's den." I answered without answering.

"Bella, none of these residents, besides Torrance, is a werewolf, you heard her, they're all with Ayden. Now why can't I hold your hand?" He persisted.

I didn't know how to answer him, and I was very grateful he couldn't read my mind. The truth was that it brought back everything I felt for him, in one touch I was his again, and I couldn't let that happen. "I…," as I began to try and lie to him, Torrance retuned with her dad and saved me… in a way.

The man that walked behind her was tall and very thin; he had a full beard that matched the length of his long midnight black hair. He looked proud and very capable; a sigh of relief flushed over me when I saw his face wasn't shocked, surprised, or even angry as he looked over at Edward.

"So this is the vegetarian vampire of lore," his voice was rougher than I had expected from his frame, he sounded like he sung blues for a living.

"Sir, I'm very appreciative to you for seeing us." Edward said back cordially.

"And you are the one making all the fuss," he said looking at me. I noticed he didn't seem scared of Edward, but he also didn't move any closer.

"I apologize," I said back sheepishly.

"Come sit down," Torrance said pointing to the table I had admired when I walked in.

We all sat down and Torrance began to explain why we were all here, everything up until when I was attacked. I found out that the attack was planned and everything before that really was wrapped around me. Torrance's dad's face grew grim with every sentence his daughter spoke, so when it became my turn to tell what happened in the woods, I was a little apprehensive.

Everyone looked over at me, it was time, "Jacob and I were driving home and we saw Ayden and a few others standing in front of the car, Jacob had already been in a fight with them and I was scared. He told me to wait in the car and he got out to see what they wanted, in seconds they changed into wolf form and he started fighting all of them, except for Ayden, he remained human. I got out, out of instinct, to help or stop them, but when I got out Ayden came straight for me. He hit me with something and I blacked out," I felt Edward go rigid beside me, I never told him all of the details of that night. I looked over to him and gave him an _I'm ok_ look, but it didn't seem to help. "I woke up in some shed in the middle of the woods…" It was getting harder to talk about; I didn't want to go back to that place. "He interrogated me, and when I didn't give him the answers he wanted he…" I felt the tears coming, but I wanted to be strong, to get through this and find some answers.

"I can see this is hard for you my dear, but I really do have to know the details," I saw his hand reach out across the table and lay on top of mine, a gesture I wasn't expecting.

"He ripped open my shirt, touched me all over. He began to use his hand…and I um… I got angry… I hit him and he hit me back, I blacked out again. The thing that haunts me the most though was his face, he was just so calm and in control. Like no matter what I said, he was going to do that anyway, it just made me feel really weak and small." The tears were coming more rapidly now, but I was proud of myself that I had gotten through it.

The sorrys came from everyone, even Torrance's dad. He got up from the table and spoke very strongly, "Bella, I'm sorry that this happened to you, and I think I know why. I have to get a second opinion on it, but if it's what I think, it's not the last time he will do something like this."

"What do we do?" I heard Torrance ask, but m eyes remained on her father.

"Well I'm going to go talk to Grace, and see what she says. I suggest you all go to bed, if what I'm thinking is true, we need to have a council tomorrow and decide what to do about all of this."

I looked outside for the first time and noticed it had gotten dark outside, my anxiety was wearing on my body and I did feel drained. Torrance got up from her seat and kissed her dad on the cheek, "here, I'll show you to your rooms."

As I followed Torrance out of the kitchen her dad grabbed my hand one last time and looked at me with pained eyes, "I really am very sorry, and I'm going to make sure this never happens again."

I nodded my head and continued to follow Torrance. She led us upstairs which was just as affluent as the place we had just came, and opened up the first door on the right. "Unfortunately we only have one guest room, it has a couch as you can see, and there are plenty of pillows and blankets in the closet. I know you don't sleep," she looked over at Edward, "but if you want to just relax, the couch is very comfortable."

"Thank you," He said politely and I felt my stomach turn. I couldn't share a room with him all night. The fears that Jacob was having before I left, which seemed so ridiculous at the time, started to creep up my spine…

**

* * *

Thank you all for reading, the next chapter is going to be a doozie, so please tell me what you think.**


	14. Heartache and Rememberance

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you recognize, the ones you don't are mine.

* * *

**

Chapter 14:

Heartaches and Remembrance

My stomach was in knots when Torrance shut the door behind her, and I walked over to the bed with my bag. I felt a sense of relief after what her father had said, and the fact that he might have known what was going on with Ayden, but for the first time I was nervous to be around Edward. I was both scared and ashamed at the secret feelings I was having, knowing that Jacob was back at home fighting for my life. Edward kept his place at the door, and his expression wasn't comforting. I sat down on the bed and put my head in my hands.

"Please tell me what you're thinking, it kills me that I can't see it," He said.

"I don't know; there's a lot going on right now. I'm thankful to Torrance's father, but so far he hasn't said anything, I just wish I knew what was happening already."

"Well that's why you brought me," he said and my head shot up to see him give me a little smirk. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"How bad is it?"

"It's bad, he believes that Ayden has imprinted on you." He choked out like the words themselves were going to make him throw up.

"That can't be right, Jacob says that imprinting is a good thing, how they find their soul mates. How does that explain his violence and hatred for me?" I said as I shook my head, I came here for answers, but it seemed that they knew as little as we did.

"Of course Jacob would say that," He said sitting down on the couch.

"Hey!" I said quickly, I was in no mood for him to bash my boyfriend.

"Sorry," he proclaimed sarcastically, "Look, I have feeling Jacob didn't really tell you everything about imprinting. It's tricky and animalistic, from what I got from Torrance's dad Ayden did imprint on you but doesn't know how to handle it. Jacob had an example with Sam and Emily on how to deal with the feelings, but Ayden's pack has never experienced this aspect of wolf life because they always are fighting and protecting there lands. It also didn't help that you were already imprinted on by someone else, and you smell like vampires to him. He's confused, he feels very passionate towards you, but all those distractions are making it passionate hatred instead of love."

"So why would someone like that imprint on me to begin with, how could I be his soul mate? I'm everything he hates rolled up in one person." My head was spinning and I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I don't think anyone really knows how or why this happens, it's instinct and body chemistry, the problem is that imprinting doesn't go away. When someone imprints on you, you feel the same way they do; that you found the one person you're supposed to be with for the rest of your life. You obviously don't feel like that with Ayden, so maybe that's a factor in his aggression. He's also competing with Jacob, and what he did to you in the woods was him trying to claim you over Jacob, it's just like what you see on national geographic with any animal." He got up off of the couch and came over to the bed, I hadn't realized it at the time but when I looked over to the vanity to my right the person who looked back at me was stark white. He sat down at the edge and faced me, "Are you ok?"

"I don't think so," I was just so overwhelmed, if Ayden's imprinting could turn so wrong, what was stopping Jacob from becoming Ayden?

"What do you need, tell me how I can make this better for you," His eyes seemed worried but his voice was soothing. His hand reached out and touched my cheek, though his body was frigidly cold, his touch sent a wave of warmth through my entire body. I looked up at him and his gaze pierced through me, and I started to get the familiar feeling again. I couldn't speak, couldn't say no; his face was just inches from mine and coming closer. I could feel the philia kicking in because my will power to was fading fast.

His lips touched mine, gentle but unwavering and I felt his body move closer to me. The hand that was on my face moved down my neck and rested in the back; his intensity was pulling me in, but my heart was breaking every moment our lips stayed in contact. As our lips moved in unison I felt numbness come back to me and I closed my eyes and let myself go to that frightening place, in seconds I was surrounded by chipping paint and the hanging light bulb that would allow me to see my attacker. My body went cold and motionless, this was the only way I could get myself to deny Edward, I wasn't strong enough, but my fear was.

He felt the changes in my body and pulled away but kept his eyes on me. I felt ashamed of myself for having to go to that place to stop myself, but I just couldn't do that to Jacob and I simply didn't have the will power to say no. His face looked confused and I realized he didn't know where I just went in my head. His pulling away left a hole in my stomach and I started to feel angry with him, my head was glad it was over, but my body yearned for his touch.

"What's wrong Bella," Edward said not moving any further away from him.

"Don't ever do that to me again," I said through gritted teeth.

"I'm…" His face immediately changed from concern to anger, "I'm not sorry, you want this Bella, I can tell."

"No, I don't want this, my body does but my brain and my heart belong to Jacob," I said this slowly and methodically so he understood my full meaning.

"Bella, you still love me, I know you do. I can feel it, and so can the others around us," His voice was pleading and it was breaking my heart. He reached out and took my hand in his and it made it really hard to remember why I didn't want Edward anymore.

"You may be able to read people's minds, but you can't read mine, so you must believe me when I tell you that I've made my choice. I do still love you and I won't deny that, but I don't trust my feelings around you, who knows if they're even mine. I love Jacob and every time we touch I know that its real." His hand was still on mine and I had no desire to pull it away, my body was slowly catching up to my mind and I knew the temptation was gone.

"But he imprinted on you, that's still some mythical thing controlling your feelings," his tone was a little edgy, but what he said was true.

"You're right, and you're wrong. When you left me Jacob filled that void and pieced me back together, that's when I started to fall in love with him; it was after he turned that the feeling got stronger." I was defending myself, but I knew what he was saying had a smidgen of truth.

We sat there silent for awhile with nothing else to debate about. His face grew increasingly morose, but eventually he got up and went over to the couch. I got under the covers and prepared for sleep.

"I love you Bella," He said as my eyes were closing, letting my exhaustion take over.

"I love you too Edward," I heard myself say as I drifted off into unconsciousness.

I woke up drowsy and a little delirious, but in an instant I realized where I was and what had happened yesterday. I looked around and saw Edward at the foot of the bed on the floor, resting his back against the bed.

"Sleep well," he said coldly.

"Not really, I had some weird dreams," I responded back semi expecting his reaction.

"Yea I heard."

"What did you hear?"

"Don't worry, I think _Jacob_ is ok, we would have gotten a call if anything happened," He said and stood up.

"Edward…" I pleaded, but I couldn't find the words to comfort him.

"Just don't ok," he walked out of the room.

I got dressed and made my way downstairs where I was met by Edward, Torrance, her dad, and a woman I didn't recognize. Her brown skin practically glowed; she was slender and tall, and seemingly flawless. Beautiful was the only word that kept repeating over and over in my mind. Her midnight black hair hung halfway down her back but moved with the fluidity of water as she got up from the kitchen table and made her way over to me.

"Bella, I'm Grace. I'm pleased to meet you; I just wish it was under better circumstances." Her voice was soothing and had a motherly tone to it. I nodded still in awe of this majestic creature before me, she motioned to the table and we both sat down as Torrance poured me coffee in the mug that was already at the table waiting for me.

"So Edward already told me that he informed you of Steward's idea of what going on. An interesting gift this one has," she said looking over at Edward.

"He told me last night, I'm still a little apprehensive about it. I just don't understand why someone like him would even remotely want me?" I said confused, "There has to be another reason."

"Well we find out new things about the wolf's abilities every generation, it could very well be something we haven't discovered yet, but for right now this is the only thing that makes sense to us."

"So what do we do, I mean from what I know of imprinting, it doesn't ever go away," I said worried that the answer would be having to leave forks or Jacob.

"Well it's impossible to break that bond, and he's already shown that he cannot handle what is happening to him… I'm sorry, you must forgive me, this is really had for me to say. It seems that killing my son is the only way to make you safe." Her wise and kind face turned troubled, and her eyes started to well up.

Shock overtook once again, "Your son?"

"Ayden is my son, yes. I'm sorry that I wasn't the mother he needed to make him the proper man he needs to be right now," Tears were falling freely from her face, but her expression was calm.

"I'm so sorry, there has to be another way," I said feeling responsible and guilty. I was the reason her son would have to die, and she seemed ok with that, she was just sitting there at the table looking at me; the person who caused her son to go crazy and have to be put down.

"Well before we decide anything, the council has to be informed and pass judgment." Torrance's father, who I knew as Steward, said. He stood from the table over to Grace with sympathetic eyes.

"When do we have to be at The Circle," Torrance spoke up looking up at her father.

"The council is coming to us."Steward put his hand on Torrance's shoulder which smoothed out Torrance's stupefied expression.

The elders were all coming over so that Edward would stay in one place and not be chauffeured all around town. Even though the council was informed of his special diet and was showing no signs of violence, they still were very intimidated since their protectors were not present; they also didn't want any of this getting out to the rest of the rez, so being seem talking to a vampire was out of the question. While we waited for them to arrive, Torrance and steward were rushing around the house, cleaning, cooking, and setting up the kitchen for them. Grace was in the living room, on the couch staring out of the window. She said she was going to be the look out, but I knew she just couldn't face anyone. Edward and me were also in the living room, and though I was pacing around with butterflies in my stomach, I made sure that my path went no where near Edward; who was standing like a still photograph in one of those Abercrombie and Fitch magazines. His expression was completely unreadable, his arms were crossed which made him look angry, but his face showed indifference. Though I caught a glimmer of sadness when I caught his once, but we both looked away too fast for me to be sure.

I was turning into my 7th or 8th lap around the living room when I felt an icy strong grip on my shoulder that made me stop mid stride. I turned on my toes and was facing Edward's unyielding gaze, "she needs to talk to you Bella," He said slightly looking over his shoulder in Grace's direction.

"I can't, I feel horrible about all this," I couldn't meet his eyes, I didn't know how this was going to end, and I hated Ayden with every fiber of my being; but seeing Grace looking out of the window, waiting for the council of her tribe to decide whether her son was going to die… it tore my insides up like tissue paper going through an industrial paper shredder.

"She has something she really needs to share with you, she just feels too responsible about the whole thing to approach you."

"How could she be responsible for any of this?" I asked.

"Just go talk to her, please?" He said and walked away.

I looked over to Grace who was still staring out of the window resting her head on her hands. I took a few seconds to huff and puff and build up my courage to get over to her. When I reached the couch I didn't know whether to sit or stay standing, but she looked at me and her eyes were tormented. My knees gave out and before I knew it was on the couch.

"Edward said there was something you wanted to tell me," I squeaked out as soft as a mouse.

She gave a little smile and looked past me to Edward who stood against the wall behind me, "How do you deal with that one, knowing you're every thought. I mean the wolves can do it, but only in wolf form, I can't imagine what it's like having someone in my head all the time."

"He can't read my mind," I said with a slight smirk.

"Oh well isn't that interesting, that's probably why he loves you so much." She examined my face for my expression to change, when it didn't she looked puzzled for a moment, "Man I thought that would have been a nice segue into what I needed to tell you." Now my face was puzzled and she gave out a quick giggle before she pulled down the collar of her shirt and showed me two little white scars that matched the one I had gotten from James. Her expression showed me that mine was the right one, the one she had been expecting in the first place. "I'd like to say it was a big mistake, but that would simply be a lie."

"That looks like…"

"Vampire bites, yep." She nodded her head, "I was just like you once, Bella. I married Ayden's father very young, right out of high school. Boys in our tribe go through the change a lot earlier than what I hear from the tribe in your town, there is always immediate threat here that as soon as the boy goes through puberty they immediately go furry. I had known for awhile what he was and what he was protecting all of us from and I fell for him the first time I laid eyes on him," She was looking at something I couldn't see, spinning fast into the reality of her memories.

"He imprinted on you…" I said not fully getting where this was going.

She gave a little smirk, "That's how he proposed to me, he got down on one knee and said 'I already know we're going to be together forever, why not just sign a paper and make it official,' he was never the romantic type."

"But how could Ayden not know what imprinting is if his own parents…"

"He didn't get to see us together in that way," She said cutting me off. "One night, when Ayden was about seven, a nomad came to town and killed a hiker up the mountain. Russ, Ayden's father, was the alpha and started running security runs and attack ops four sometimes five times a day. This went on for weeks, he was always tired and seemed bitter about being out smarted. Somehow this vampire found out who was hunting him so diligently and came to our house in the middle of the night to end the whole thing." Grace's face grew sad, "Russ wasn't home at the time, he was out in the forest somewhere, and so when the vampire came in he was shocked to find little old me and a seven year old boy."

"Did he hurt you?" I was trying to sound comforting, but it came out like a child hearing a scary bedtime story. I was embarrassed and shut up immediately.

"It was the strangest thing, he saw me there, with Ayden sleeping on my lap, and didn't strike. He knew I couldn't do anything, I was completely defenseless, but something about me holding my son spun his head around and he just couldn't do it. At least not right then… he put their little vampire love curse on me and I ended up putting Ayden to bed and followed him into the backyard, where told me something was different about me. He said there was something in my blood that called to him like no one else on the planet, and then he told me that he was going to kill me. He flew at me and bit me hard right here," She showed me her scar once more. "Mid bite I guess he caught himself and instead of gulping down my blood, he was spitting it out, which i found out later, he was getting all of the poison out." I started having flashbacks of James' attack, I looked back over at Edward again, and he was staring very intently back at me, probably remembering the same instance as I was.

"After he was done I was lying there on the cold ground and going unconscious. I saw his face which had tears streaming down all over and he told me he was sorry, said that he once had a little boy and a wife and couldn't imagine taking me away from my husband." She said once again looking out of the window. "He left me there and Russ found me like that when he got home, I remember waking up and immediately looking around the room, almost in a panic. Russ thought I was scared and tried to comfort me, but I was searching the room to find him, I wanted to be with the vampire that attacked me. I don't know what it was, but my head was fuzzy and I felt a burning sensation in my stomach that yearned to hear his voice again." She looked back over to me; I met her gaze and was hanging on her every word. "I left my family to be with him Bella, I left my loving husband and seven year old child to be with the enemy of my people."

"Why?" I asked.

She shook her head in uncertainty, "Anyone here would tell you it was the _philia_ and I didn't really have a choice, and that might have been part of it, or even the majority, but it wasn't all of it. He found me as I was running through the woods two days into my insane search and told me to stop looking for him. I was so amazed that he took the time to find me again and that he as there in front of me that I began to cry and plead with him to take me with him wherever he wanted to go." Her sadness started to fade into a calm, collected smile. "We traveled around the world for years, and I loved him. He never hurt me and whenever he would get the urge to he went out and satisfied his hunger. That became a problem for me after awhile; most people think that if a vampire marks you, you're his forever. The truth is, most people don't live long enough for the philia to wear off. It took about 5 years, but I started seeing the flaws both in his character and our relationship. In the end I left because I didn't like the thought of him killing people just to be able to be around me. I knew he would have done it anyway, but I felt responsible and ashamed. I came home and found Russ had been killed a year before and Ayden was living with family who didn't appreciate a blood whore coming to claim her son who was just starting to go through the change. He was also next in line to become alpha; in the end Ayden chose to come and live with me. It wasn't until after I got us a house and we were all settled in that I found out the only reason he did this was because he wanted to find out vampire weaknesses and how to kill them more efficiently. His relatives had told him why I left and his bitterness was unmatched, he was cold and angry, he never let me explain, though what would I have really said to him. There was no excuse for what I did." Her head dropped down and broke our eye contact, "I only tell you this Bella so that some part of you can see where Ayden gets this impassioned malice from, and I wanted to apologize to you for it."

"Grace this isn't your fault," I said and grabbed her hand.

"I know it is, and I know I have to come to terms with that and the fate I have created for my son, but I need you to know my story Bella, and I need you to follow your heart and not make the same mistakes I did." This confused me; she left her husband for a vampire, then left him to be with her son, I had neither of those things. Who was she telling me to choose?

"I don't understand."

"You will, a time will come when you will have to make a choice," She was looking over at Edward.

"But I've already made my choice," I said confused with the anger I was starting to feel in my core.

She looked out of the window again and her eyes got wider, "They're here," She got up off of the couch and started for the kitchen. She stopped and turned back around and faced me, "Just keep in mind, the only reason I left Aro was because he killed people," She looked over at Edward, "You don't really have that problem with this one."

She continued into the kitchen without another word, I really should be used to being shocked every minute of every day… but did she just say Aro?

**

* * *

Sorry for the cliff hanger but it was getting a little long, please let me know what you think. Oh and keep reading the characters are in for one wild ride. (Thank you all for reading this far, and for leaving such awesome comments, I appreciate more than I can say)**


	15. The Judgment and Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you recognize, the ones you don't are mine.

* * *

**

Chapter 15:

The Judgment and Confrontation

The meeting was over; I had told them my story, Edward told his, and Grace told hers in hopes that her son's life would be spared. Now we waited, the council remained in the kitchen to decide what to do while Edward, Grace, and I sat in the living room until judgment was passed down. I don't know why, but I felt sorry for Ayden, his life was on the line and he wasn't even here to defend himself. Grace was pacing like a new father waiting for his child to be born, but she seemed to be holding up. Besides the tears she shared with me over her son's possible fate, no other emotion could be seen on her perfectly sculpted face. My mind still raced with her story and the fact that she was once in love with Aro, but questions about any of that now seemed cruel. I let her have her own time, what else could I do for her; I had already ruined the last bit of family she had left.

I was sitting on the couch with Edward when Torrance entered the living room, her hand raised to her forehead indicating the massive headache she must have right now. We all re-entered the kitchen but remained by the entrance. The council was made up of three men and two women, all of which seemed too young to be considered elders, but during the meeting I had found out that all the elders were the previous generation's wolf pack, the remaining members that is. I also found out that when the change happens for a person that person does not age until they are fully in control of when they change and can control their anger, a bit of information Jacob failed to inform me of, and just another reason my mortality and aging were a problem.

"We have come to a conclusion," The ageless man at the end of the table spoke, seemingly with a heavy heart, "We believe you story Bella, and have agreed that Ayden must be dealt with both in a n expedient way, but also a final way." I looked over at Grace and she was immediately on the floor with her head in her hands. Edward rushed over to her and rested her head on his shoulder. "Torrance here is the next alpha in line so we are leaving it up to her to take control of the pack and deal with Ayden."

"When you say deal with…" Part of needed to hear them say it, but there was a very strong part of me that didn't want to know what exactly they were talking about.

"Yes Bella, Ayden must no longer be on this plane of existence for you to be safe. Torrance must kill Ayden," One of the women elders spoke up. Every member on the council seemed sad, but no one was outwardly showing it; everyone had a monotone to their voice and spoke plainly.

With that the council all got up and made their way back to the car and drove off, there was no conclusion, and no goodbye; I had a sense that I wasn't making any friends here. Edward helped grace upstairs to the room I stayed in last night, and I followed them. Torrance stayed in the kitchen looking at her father for some sort of advice or kind words, but nothing came out of his mouth before I left the room.

Upstairs Grace's sobs seemed to calm down a little; Edward had her in an embrace as she continued so shake and cry into his rigid and unmovable body. He looked up at me with eyes I had never seen before, sadness filled with guilt and longing, no tears just pure emotion. I didn't know what to do, the guilt I was feeling as I watched Grace fall apart in front of me ate my insides up till there was nothing left. I stood there watching until I just couldn't feel anymore, how does one cope with being the reason someone has to die. I hated Ayden, and at first that was all I thought I would need to get through this; I would tell myself over and over how much I hated him for what he did to myself and Jacob, for what he was planning on doing to Edward and the Cullens, but in the end, after meeting Grace, it just wasn't enough. I knew his story, and had an explanation for why he was acting the way he did, but all that information didn't make me feel any better, when that gavel came down and the council decided his fate my heart dropped, just like Grace's.

The next few hours were a blur of nothing for me. Everything was packed up and put into the car, Grace was shown home by Steward after she seemed calm enough to walk, and Torrance, Edward and I made our way back to forks. I was relieved to be going back home, to my Jacob, but as the border to forks got closer and closer, Torrance's face got more and more emotionless. She said that she wasn't scared about what she had to do, that she knew she was a better fighter than Ayden, but she did express some anger that it had to be done in the first place. I knew that she wasn't trying to direct the anger at me, but I couldn't help feeling I was ruining so many people's lives.

As soon as I saw that friendly sign "welcome to forks" my stomach tied in knots and everything became real again. The feelings came back, the torment, and every emotion that a human can experience rushed through me all at once. Edward immediately got on his cell phone and called Jacob, he was going to drop me off at the rez and Jacob was going to meet me there. My heartbeat fluttered like humming bird wings when I heard his voice slightly on the other end of the line.

We made it to the imaginary line that separated the Cullens territory and the wolves', Torrance got out first and sprinted towards the three line of the forest. I looked out of the window in anticipation but Jacob wasn't there yet, so I stayed in the car and hoped the wait would be as quiet as the car ride, but it wasn't.

"Bella," Edward said shifting in his seat to look me in the eye, "What Grace said earlier today… why she left her family for Aro…"

"Edward I just can't do this right now," I said shaking my head, how could he think about us at a time like this.

"I know, and I don't want to make this any harder for you. I know you have a lot to handle right now, and you're doing so well, I just need to know." He said looking at me with intense eyes, but he didn't finish.

"Know what?" I asked.

"Does it make any difference to you, the fact that the philia fades, that what you feel for me could be 100% real after awhile?" he seemed hopeful, but I didn't have an answer.

"I don't know Edward, I can't say it didn't strike some emotion in me when she said it, but what that emotion is, I just don't know." I looked back out of the window and saw Jacob emerge from the brush, shirtless as always and radiating the warmth I had needed for the past two days. I quickly put my hand on the door and pushed it to open it. I heard a loud click and felt the door stop, I looked over at Edward who had his hand on the driver's side electric lock, "what are you doing?" I screamed at him in anger.

"I don't know, I feel like when you get out of this car I'll never see you again," His eyes were sad not malicious which is what I had expected.

"Edward let me out," I tried the handle again, but it was useless. I let go of the door and turned to face him, I could see the heartbreak in his eyes. "Edward, I love you, but you have to accept this. I'm in love with Jacob and no amount of outside persuasion or magical vampire tricks is going to change that. You were my first love, intense though it was; you were always the kindest person I have ever met. I will never let you go, but I can never love you like I once did." I put my hand on his face and watched his eyes close under my touch, "You're not loosing me completely; our relationship can grow and mature, just not romantically anymore. Please, don't make this any harder than it already is." I heard another loud click and I knew the door was free to open, but the eagerness I felt to get out of the car and run into Jacob's arms was gone. Just like Edward I felt that getting out of the car right now would break any bond we once had together. I looked at Edward with my hand still on his face one last time and opened the door.

I slowly stepped out and closed the door behind me, before I could even bend down to look at him the car zoomed off down the street and out of sight. I turned to look at Jacob who was now running to get to me and I felt myself smile for the first time in two days. He got to me and swung his arms around me griping me tight in a huge bear hug, resulting in my feet leaving the ground and being spun around in circles. He lowered me to the ground and as soon as my feet touched the road his hands moved to the back of my head and pulled in into a passionate and rough kiss. Our lips moved in unison and I felt his tongue push through the barrier our lips were making and enter my mouth. His hands grabbed at the back of my head and though my hair with a furious intensity and I couldn't help but match it. Just as fast as my hands reached his lower back and started to pull him even closer, I felt our lips separate and the bond break.

When he pulled away I he just looked down at me with regret, "sorry," said and placed a hand on my face. "I just couldn't help myself."

"Oh Jacob," I said realizing that he thought I was going into my bad place, but I wasn't there. I was still standing in the middle of the road with the man that I loved, and all I wanted to do was be with him. I shot my hands to his face and pulled him in to another kiss, I felt his body loosen under my touch and his arms moved down my back and his hands gripped my butt, pulling me up off of the ground and against him. My legs swung around his waist as his hands gripped my backside; and as are lips moved viciously against one another, he carried me toward the forest line and out of sight.

He carried me all the way back to the rez, only pulling away from each others lips every once and awhile, and only to tell each other how much we missed one another. He didn't ask any questions about the meeting or Edward, and I didn't ask any questions about Ayden and the newborns. For the half an hour walk back we were by ourselves with all worries thrown aside. He put me down when he could see the tree line thinning and a road coming up ahead, I knew that road, he had been carrying me over to Emily's. Our fingers still tangled together we started to approach the light at the end of the forest, who's tall trees and massive branches made it seem like it was dusk when I knew it was only mid-day.

"The happy couple is reunited," I heard a voice call out from behind me, and as we both spun around, I was face to face with the person who haunted my thoughts night and day. Jacob's fingers held tight to mine and almost shattered them under the pressure. "Did you have a nice time in my hometown," I felt my face go into shock, "Oh you didn't know that I knew your plans, thought you had out smarted me by going to the council. You underestimate me Bella, it kind of hurts." A loud growl came out of Jacob and he pushed me behind him so he was in between Ayden and me.

In seconds of the growl I heard people running through the forest in our direction. Sam, Emily, Quil, and Embry were all standing in a line with Jacob in front of me. Emily pulled back and took my hand. I could see in between Jacob and Sam's heads that Ayden's face hadn't changed, all of these people stood in between us but Ayden's eyes remained on me. He wasn't angry, shocked, or scared; he just stared at me completely in control. "Fuck off Ayden, you're outnumbered here and all these people want nothing more than to rip your head off." Sam spoke through gritted teeth.

"All I want is her," His hand shot out and pointed directly at me, "there doesn't need to be any blood shed here, just give me the blood whore." Loud roars came from everyone around me, even Emily.

"WAIT! ALL OF YOU JUST WAIT," I screamed before anyone could lose their temper and turn wolf, if that happened no one was safe. Everyone stopped but kept their eyes on the threat, which had his eyes nailed on me. "Just let me talk to him, please. He doesn't know what's' going on." I felt Ayden's doom rested on my shoulders and I couldn't let him go down or hurt someone I loved without knowing the truth. I pushed through Sam and Jacob's barrier and was face to face with Ayden, "Ayden, I know you're confused, I talked to the council and they think they know why you hate me so much."

A smile peeked through on his face, "Oh do they now, did they tell you my sad story, the one where my mother abandoned me to be some whore for a leech."

"I met your mother, and she fought so hard for you in the council to make sure you would be ok." His face shifted, grew sad, "The council agrees that you're simply confused, you imprinted on me Ayden."

"Don't flatter yourself whore," He said but his eyes said something else, "You know nothing of my world and my life, I could never fall for someone who sleeps with the enemy. You betrayed yourself Bella, and your people, you disgust me." He was angry, furious, and trembling. What he said resonated through my whole body and I looked over at Jacob whose anger was gone, what replaced it tore me up, he was sad, he was listening to Ayden.

I had to defend myself, here, now, in front of Jacob so that he knew I was still his. "You're wrong Ayden, you're the betrayer. You're the one who let me get in between you and the rest of your pack, you let me get in between you and your duties to your tribe. You didn't come back to Forks to kill the Cullens, you came back for me, and your whole pack knows it. You do feel strongly for me, but my dealings with your enemy and my love for Jacob meant you couldn't have me. What should have been passion turned to hate, and I'm telling you now, for your own good; listen to me, save yourself, and forget about me. You're mother loves you and doesn't want to see you hurt, your pack looks up to you, you don't have to do this."

His head fell hard and he let out a sigh, but then he began to run, back into the woods and out of sight. I felt a collective release from everyone around me, and when I turned around they were beginning to disperse. Emily and Sam stayed behind as Jacob walked over to me and kissed my forehead, "You're amazing Bella," He said and his lips moved to mine. He broke away but still held his face inches from mine, "There are no words that I can think of that can describe your heart and the effect it has one me," I could feel his breath on my lips, I could taste him, "How could the strongest person I have ever met have the softest heart in the whole world?"

We made it home and explained to my parents that Edward dropped me off with Jacob because I needed to see him. After making up an entire camping trip that never happened and listening to Charlie almost squeal when he heard I caught an imaginary fish, Jacob escorted up to my room and I couldn't control myself anymore when he closed the door. I jumped at him and he caught me mid air, my legs wrapped around him and I slammed my lips into his. His kisses intensified when he realized I wasn't letting up and the passion involved made my head and stomach do back flips. Still clinging around his waist, he kneeled and rested my back on the cold hardwood floor of my bedroom. Without thought I clawed at his jeans which came off easily with his help and his attention moved to my shirt. He ripped it over my head with the bra and stared into my eyes, "I love you Bella, with everything fiber of my being, with every breath I take, and every beat of my heart it's all for you."

"I love you too Jacob," His head moved down and his mouth encompassed my breast. I felt his tongue lap around my nipple and the ecstasy drove me nuts. "Jacob… I want you so bad." I heard myself say, and his intensity increased ten fold. His huge hands tore away my jeans and panties till I was fully exposed underneath him, his hands moved to my back and he lifted me up as he sat up and place me on his lap. I put my hand on his rock hard member that was just sitting there waiting and slipped it inside of me. We both let out huge breaths simultaneously as he started to pump slowly. With every pump he let out a little growl which made my heat more and more wet. His hands grabbed at my hair pulling it gently from the roots, my head flung back after a larger tug and his mouth found my throat. His teeth gently grazed my skin but quickly kissing the spot there right after. I put my hand on his chest and moved my hips in time with his heartbeat which was loud and fast paced. I felt my body getting hot and tense and pulled my arms around his neck clinging to him holding on for dear life. I felt him get tense too and his heat almost burned my skin, like a tsunami wave we both let go and shuttered as our essence flowed through each other. I saw a bead of sweat coming down the tip of his nose and I leaned in close and kissed it before it fell, his taste was sweet, not salty like I had expected. I pulled away and looked at him with sleepy eyes, I had no energy left.

"Wow," was all he could get out as he looked me up and down in pure shock, "Where did that come from?"

"I've been wanting to do that to you since I saw you walk out from the trees when Edward dropped me off," I said smiling at him. My eyes started to close on me and I fought tooth and nail to keep them open. Jacob saw my struggle and placed one single finger on each eye keeping them closed.

"It's ok Bella, go to sleep. Just make sure you're dreaming of me."

"How could I not, you're all I think about Jacob. I'm yours, forever." I felt myself leave his lap and fly threw the air till I landed on my soft bed. He kissed my forehead, then my lips one last time.

"Sweet dreams my love." I heard him say, and I drifted off into bliss.

I awoke with a start but couldn't scream, I felt a huge amount of pressure on my throat making it not only hard to yell but hard to breathe. I opened my eyes and Ayden's smiling face looked down on me, "Hello again," my body scrambled around in my bed, but he had me pinned. I kicked wildly but all that resulted in was a throaty laugh from him. "What you think you can say a few nice words, give me some back handed compliments and I will change. Who the fuck are you Mother Teresa."

**

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, sorry again for the cliff hanger. Please let me know what you think, good or bad, it helps me know where I should continue with this story. **


	16. Midnight Showdown

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight; all the characters you don't recognize are mine. Also I changed a few things from the original story when it comes to the alpha thing (this works better for my story), you'll know what I mean when you read it. I apologize if this makes anyone upset, but again it just works better for my story this way.

* * *

**

Chapter 16:

Midnight Showdown

"You ruined my fucking life!" he screamed at me, his face inches from mine. His hands dug into my neck with so much pressure felt my throat was going to cave in. but his anger faded and so did the pressure, "Torrance came to see me today, said she was the new alpha and she was going to kill me," He let out a huge laugh and threw his head back. When it came back down he put his mouth to my ear and whispered, "I put her in our love nest, you know the one in the woods. She was breathing the last time I checked, but I'll finish her when I'm done with you." I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out, just a whimper, "Oh, don't scream baby, I know it hurts. You know I've been thinking a lot about that night of romance we had in the woods, and I've come to realize what actually happened there that night. You see you had just spent the day with Jacob playing with toys and watching a movie, kid stuff right," I shook my head "no" in panic, but his hands around my throat made my "no" into a "yes." "That's what I thought, Jacob doesn't know how to handle a woman like you, and you want excitement and someone who is in control. That's why you spit on me isn't it, the reason you insult me; it's because you wanted it more rough and real didn't you, my little whore."

His face came down on me and his lips touched mine. He held them there for what felt like hours before he pulled away and looked into my eyes like he wasn't expecting something. The kiss made the grip he had on my neck loosen enough allow me to breathe, "Ayden…Please…Don't-" but the little bit of voice I had left was shattered as his massive hands started to squeeze harder.

"Don't you dare beg, you're mine," He said viciously.

The door sung open and it was Charlie carrying a shot gun, pointed at Ayden's head. I mouthed help to Charlie, but when I looked over at Ayden his face was smiling. My heart sunk in my chest and I began to panic, If Ayden changes there was simply no hope for Charlie.

"Get off her NOW!" He yelled out and took a step towards the Ayden. Ayden took his hands from my throat and stepped off of the bed.

"Charlie, Run!" I tried to scream but it came out raspy and incoherent, Charlie didn't move. Ayden took a few steps toward Charlie, but before he could reach him there was a huge crash and all of our eyes darted to the window. Jacob stood in a pile of broken glass and surveyed the situation in my bed room. In an instant he ran over to Ayden and grabbed his arm and threw him out of the window he just shattered, and then flew out of the window himself. I heard massive growls from outside that sent shivers down my spine. Charlie rushed over to my side, but before he could even lay a comforting hand on my shoulder I shot up and flew to the window.

I hung my head out and saw both of them had changed into wolves and there was a vicious dog fight right out of my window. I could tell which was which only because Jacob's fur was longer and brown, I assumed the gray wolf was Ayden. They were wrapped up in each others paws and standing on their hind legs. Ayden punched Jacob who went flying; only stopping when he hit an enormous tree, the crack I heard could have been from the impact or every bone in Jacob's body break. Jacob ran at Ayden in full speed and knocked him on his back. Ayden's massive teeth sunk in hard on Jacob's throat and shook his head every which way ripping away the flesh around his teeth. Jacob broke free and gave out a loud whimper, then took his huge paw and swiped Ayden across the face. Ayden was knocked away but Jacob didn't give him any time to get up, Jacob flew himself on top of Ayden and started to maul at his stomach, scratching with his paws like he was digging for something. Ayden got his bearings and stood up pushing Jacob aside, once again swiping at Jacob and taking with him a tuft of fur.

Ayden was hurt, blood rushed down from his stomach and he limped his way over to Jacob, who got up with a shot and in a flash had his jaws completely around Ayden's throat. Ayden let of a huge growl followed by a whimper then slowly nothing. Ayden kicked his legs wildly then slowly they stopped moving, Jacob's teeth stilled lodged in his throat, Ayden's body started to go limp and Jacob slowly moved him to the ground.

"What the hell was that," for the first time I noticed that Charlie was watching out of the window as well. I ran down the stairs passing Renee in her robe looking confused. I got to the back yard and saw Jacob still in wolf form, still in attack mode, hovering over Ayden' naked lifeless body. I approached slowly and Jacob's head swung around and growled at me, I jumped back not expecting that kind of reaction and just stood there shaking.

Jacob took one more look down on Ayden and then ran into the woods. When he reappeared he walked over to me in his human form, I ran to him and threw my arms around his neck. "Are you ok," I asked in a panicked voice.

"I'm fine Bella, I'm fine. Did he do anything to you?" He asked placing a soft hand on my face.

"No, he was trying to strangle me then-" I stopped myself, Charlie just saw all of this. I ran back inside the house and up to my room, Charlie was just sitting against the wall with his head in his hands. I walked up to him slowly cause I could see the shotgun laying against the wall beside him, I kneeled down in front of him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Charlie?" I said not sure he was still in there.

"Bella," He choked out.

"Dad, I'm so sorry," I pleaded with him.

"Charlie are you ok," Jacob had followed me inside the house, but as soon as he made himself noticeable Charlie stood up and took the shotgun from the wall. He was pointing it at Jacob as tears ran down his face. Instant reaction threw my body in front of the gun protecting Jacob.

"Bella get out of the way," Charlie yelled at me in a voice I had never heard from him before.

"DAD NO!" I screamed back, but he was seeing red, he couldn't hear me.

"Charlie, stop. Put the gun down," Renee had entered the room and was calmly making her way over to Charlie. She approached him like you would a protective mother bear, when she reached the end of the shot gun she put her hand on it and slowly pushed the barrel down to the floor.

In seconds Charlie was in pieces, he crumbled to the floor and Renee rushed over to his side to comfort him. "Both of you, get out of here. Meet me down stairs in 15 minutes or I swear to God…"

"Ok mom, we'll be in the kitchen." I said before she could announce the punishment, I had no intention of running without an explanation.

Jacob and I made our way down stairs and into the kitchen; the shock of what had happened had not hit me yet. I plopped down at the kitchen table and looked over at Jacob whose face seemed worried. "Jacob, are you ok?" I asked again.

"I'm fine, are you ok?"

"Yeah…Yeah I'm ok," I said with a heavy sigh.

"I should have stayed with you tonight."

I got up and walked over to him, hugging his huge waist the size of a tree trunk, "You saved my life, you got there just in time. Please don't for one second think you could have done more."

He kissed the top of my head, "I shouldn't have done that."

"You were protecting me Jacob," I said confused.

"No, I'm glad he's dead, that fucking…" He stopped himself and took a minute to regain control, "Torrance needed to do that, this is very bad."

"What do you mean?"

"Killing the alpha makes you the alpha, Ayden's tribe is mine now." I looked up at him and saw the sorrow in his eyes.

"Can't you just give it to Torrance?"

"Not unless she killed me."

Renee and Charlie entered the room, Renee seemed ok, but Charlie's face was beat red and he was almost shaking with rage when he saw Jacob. Charlie opened his mouth to yell but before he could Renee grabbed his hands and entangled her fingers around his. This simple action made Charlie's anger fade, like he just got a hit of heroine. He walked over to the table with Renee and sat down, both looked at Jacob and I for some sort of explanation for what just happened.

Jacob and I sat back down at the table and told them the whole story, Jacob's furriness, Ayden's obsession, the council, Jacob even told him about the Cullens. Charlie didn't seem convinced, but Renee kept asking questions and seemed very animated about the whole thing. When we caught them up to what happened tonight; Charlie's face went pale and I knew it was starting to sink in, Jacob finished the story and we both sat there waiting for someone else to talk.

"So you're a werewolf?" Charlie said raising one eyebrow.

"Yes sir."

"And that other guy on top of Bella is a Werewolf?"

"Yes sir."

"And the Cullen's are vampires." Jacob nodded after Charlie's question. "And now the other wolf thing is dead?"

"Yes sir."

"So it's all over?"

Jacob and I looked at each other, "Not quite," I said hanging my head, "Ayden is taken care of, but apparently there are more vampires coming in."

"Well according to you that doesn't seem so bad, I mean they don't eat people right?" Renee said.

"The Cullens don't, but these new ones coming in will." I said holding my breath.

"How did all of this happen?" Charlie had his head in his hands.

"I'm so sorry dad, I'm sorry I lied to you," I said putting a hand in his arm.

"What do we do?" He lifted his head, but he didn't look at me. He made eye contact with everyone but passed my eyes up.

"Well my pack and Ayden's old pack are going to help the Cullens with the newborns. With as many of us as there are we really shouldn't have a problem." Jake spoke confidently.

"Then what?"

"What do you mean?" Jacob and I spoke in unison.

"Then what, I have to live next to vampires and werewolves the rest of my life?"

"What are you saying Charlie?" Renee gulped.

"I want you gone, all of you. The Cullens, all of the wolves, I want all of you out of my town after you have taken care of these new vampires you're talking about. I want you all to leave me, my daughter, and my town for good."

"DAD!" I said in shock.

"Charlie," Renee said more calm than I could have ever managed.

"No! I don't want to hear it, either they leave or I call the government." He stood up in his chair, "How could you defend them Renee, they just put our daughter in life threatening danger almost on a daily basis. No… I want them gone!" He stormed out of the room.

"He's just upset, he doesn't mean it. I'll go talk to him," Renee got up from the table and followed Charlie out.

"Shit!" I said defeated, "What are we going to do?"

"Renee is right Bella, he's just upset. I mean besides you, I kind of expect that reaction."

There was a knock on the door and Jacob was there to answer it in seconds. When I followed him there the door was open and about 15 people were standing on my porch looking at Jacob. One started to push his way up front; he was tall and built like a semi truck. His hair was cropped short and had scares all over his face; he looked like Sylvester Stallone after Rocky I. "My name is Reese; I was third in command under Ayden and Torrance."

"Look, I had to do this, I'm sorry it went down this way but- "I knew Jacob was intimidated, their leader was lying dead in my backyard, all by his hands.

But Reese cut him off, "I want to thank you for dealing with our mess, but we need to ask you a favor."

"A favor?" Jacob said skeptical.

"Torrance hasn't reported in, it's been about three hours and no one has heard from her, this is very odd behavior for her." My stomach sunk and I remembered Ayden's words "I put her in our love nest; you know the one in the woods."

"I know where she is, or I think I know where she is." I screamed out and everyone's eyes lit up. Before I could tell Charlie and Renee that I was leaving I was whisked to my truck with Jacob in the passenger's side and about 4 massive people in the truck bed.

I turned the corner and started to make my way over to the Cullen's house. Jacob was unfamiliar with these roads and I felt his nervousness through my own body.

"Where are we going?" he said hanging on the dashboard as I took another sharp turn at 45 mph.

"The Cullen's" I said still looking at the street in front of me.

We pulled into the long driveway and I had to slam on the breaks when I saw all of the Cullens standing in a line protecting the house. The car came to a screeching halt, I jumped out, and ran over to Alice.

"Bella, what's going on? Who are all of these people?" Carlisle spoke before I could get a word out to Alice. I had forgotten that she couldn't see this coming, that the werewolves block her ability.

"Ayden attacked me tonight," I saw all of the Cullens' jaws drop then turn to anger, "Jacob fought him away and killed him." I heard and audible sigh of relief coming from all of them. "But he attacked Torrance first; he hurt her and hid her in the shed where you found me Alice." Though I was talking to her, I was looking over at Edward, a glance not lost on Jacob, whose face turned beat red.

"What do you need?" Edward said and stepped away from his family, ready to go.

"I need Alice to take us back to the forest she found me in that night, we have to find her." I said turning my attention back to Alice.

"Ok," Carlisle said, and in an instant we were heading towards Alice' Porsche, we needed speed. Jacob gotten back into my truck with the rest of the pack and I made my way to the car with Alice.

She stopped dead in her tracks and her face went completely blank. "Alice what is it?" I said putting a hand on her shoulder after seeing her darkened expression.

"They're coming."

**

* * *

Sorry I know this one is a little shorter, but it seemed like a good place to end it. Please let me know what you think and thank you all for keeping up with my story. It's an absolute pleasure reading your comments and reviews.**


	17. The Tattered Body in the Woods

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight; all of the characters you don't recognize are mine.

* * *

**

Chapter 17:

The Tattered Body in the Woods

"Alice, who is coming," I gasped.

"The newborns," She said looking over at Jasper who was at her side the moment her face went dull.

Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie were now at our side, Edward and Esme went to go tell the wolves what was going on. "When will they be here?" Carlisle said concerned.

"Within the hour," Alice said as her face came back to normal.

"What are we going to do?" I asked thinking about how we didn't really prepare for this because of my Ayden troubles.

"Ok, Emmett ask the wolves to stay here, also make sure Jake is in contact with his pack. We are going to need everyone. Alice did you see how many there were?" Jasper took the rains and was completely in charge.

"Dozens," She said with no confidence.

"Bella, we need to get you somewhere safe, as soon as they smell you they will be gunning for you." Jasper said and looked around to see who could be my escort.

"I'm not leaving, I won't let everyone risk there life for me while I wait in the wings for news that someone has died." I did everything but stomp my foot, but I immediately started to feel ok with leaving, content with what everyone was saying. "Jasper, stop it!" I said realizing that he was controlling my emotions.

"Sorry Bella, but you have to leave. None of us will be 100% if we have to worry about whether or not you're safe." He put a hand on the top of my head like an older brother would his kid sister. I couldn't argue anymore.

Reese hearing the news ran over to us and interrupted Jasper and mine's one and only moment. "What are we going to do about Torrance, if she's hurt we don't know how long she has?" He said panting with anticipation; I could tell the fight that was coming was causing him some excitement.

We all looked at Jasper for some sort of solution, "Alice you know where she might be?" Alice nodded, "ok this is good, Alice you take Bella to find Torrance and get them both to Bella's house, and we will make sure that no one can get to the house. This way everyone can stay safe while we try and fight them off." Everyone looked around the circle then to Carlisle who nodded in agreement. The plan was set and we had little time to implement it.

Alice whisked me away to the car and got into the driver's side, but as we zoomed down the drive way past my truck I saw Jacob talking to the rest of the Hoh pack. "Alice, stop the car!" I screamed and we skidded to a halt. I jumped out of the car and ran over to Jacob and threw my arms around his neck. In his ear I whispered, "Stay safe, come back to me," and kissed him on the cheek.

"I promise, I'll come back," He said and swung me around to kiss my eagerly awaiting lips. Alice honked the horn and I knew I had to leave him; I felt his arms drop from my waist, but I just couldn't let go, "Bella, you have to go," he said and took my arms from around his neck. It took him no effort at all to remove me as I struggled with every inch of my strength to hang on. "Ill be fine," he reassured me, "go."

I turned away and got a glimpse of Edward whose eyes were pinned on me, and I couldn't move. My heart sunk when I saw the sorrow in his eyes, but that wasn't the only thing that rested there, I don't know what it was. In my gut I felt that he wasn't going to be careful, that maybe the pleading I had with Jacob should have been re-directed. I heard the car horn once again and it popped me back into reality, I knew we didn't have much time but I had to talk to him.

I ran over to where he stood by himself, "Edward…" I said but couldn't find the words.

"Alice is waiting Bella," He said turning away from me.

I grabbed his arm, and though I know it wasn't my own strength that did it, he spun around, "Please Edward, be safe. Don't do anything that could get you hurt."

"No worries Bella," he said but I was still unconvinced.

"Really, please. When I come back here, you need to be here. I know you're angry with me, and I know I've hurt you, but I can't live without you Edward." Tears started to form in my eyes but I blinked them away.

"You seem to be doing a very good job so far. What do you need me for?" He said bitterly looking over at Jacob.

Tears started to stream down my face, "Please Edward, if not for me then for your family. They need you."

"Even if you don't?" he said with acid in his mouth.

"I do need you Edward," I said and before I could stop him he pulled me into him and slammed his lips against my own. Instant fury grabbed hold of me, then melted away. If this is what I needed to do to keep him alive then fine, Jacob (I hope) would understand. I didn't kiss him back and he let me go, as he pulled away I looked up at him with angry eyes, but they were only met by the crooked smile I loved so much.

I quickly turned away from him at looked around for Jacob, but he was nowhere to be seen. Alice was getting impatient and honked several more times. I ran to the car and got in and we were off.

"Sorry," I said as we made our way to the street from their driveway.

"He's toying with you Bella, you can't let him win." She said looking straight ahead to the road ahead.

I was taken aback at this, I knew that Alice was fond of me, but for her to take my side over his was… odd. "What do you mean?"

"He knows he lost you, he knows why. It hurts him, but he's just being jealous. Don't jeopardize what you have with Jacob Bella, it's special, we can all see that."

"Um… ok," I said not knowing what else there was to say to a comment like that.

We drove the rest of the way talking about Jacob and what it was about him that made me feel like I did. Apparently Jasper had been feeling some new things today when we came over. We talked about my first time with him and where I wanted to go with it, I even told her about Grace and her story. Some part of me did feel like I was giving information to he enemy, like she would go and tell Edward all of this, but I pushed that part aside. I truly missed all the talks me and Alice once had.

She pulled over to the side of the road in the middle of nowhere, and for the life of me I couldn't place it. She said this was where she found me, but I had no memory of this place, nothing familiar, no landmarks, nothing. We entered the woods apprehensively and started our search. Though she did find me here, she did not find me in the shed; the daylight was coming in, which helped me out a lot. I couldn't get Edward out of my head though, that kiss, he has never kissed me like that before. It was fierce and unbridled, completely unexpected, and just not Edward.

Before I could analyze it more I heard Alice scream from farther ahead, "IT"S OVER HERE, I FOUND IT!"

I ran at full speed to her position and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the shed. The light of dawn made the chipping paint less eerie and the wood panels less ominous, but I still felt a jolt of pain through my entire body. Everyone around me always told me how brave I was, how strong I was, I never believed them. I wasn't brave enough to go back in there, I wasn't strong enough to help out a new friend who was in trouble, I was weak and scared, I couldn't do it.

"Bella?" Alice said coming over to me and placing her hand on my back, "It's ok, I'm right here."

"I can't do it Alice," I said shaking my head, "I'm not strong enough."

"We have to do this Bella; _you _need to do this, for Torrance and for yourself. Come on." She ushered me to the closed door and put my hand on the handle.

I took a huge breath in and swung open the door with all my energy. Torrance shot out of the opening and flew at Alice, knocking her onto the ground. Alice was pinned and Torrance just stared at me growling and barring her teeth. Her fur was raised in the back and she looked back down at Alice who couldn't shake her off.

"TORRANCE WAIT!" I screamed, and the huge wolf's eyes darted back at me with full force, "WERE HERE TO SAVE YOU, STOP!" the growling stopped and I heard a soft whimper, her eyes darted around the forest. "No, it's ok. Ayden's dead, we came to make sure you were ok."

She slowly got off of Alice, who brushed her shirt off and gave a scoff, "I'm going to smell like dog all day now."

Torrance turned back human and huddled her naked body against a tree. I heard sobs and I ran over to her. When I got to her I noticed that almost every inch of her body was black and blue. Blood was coming out in waves from her left leg and she had tiny little cuts all over her arms. "Torrance, what did he do to you?" I asked kneeling in front of her pulling her close to me.

"I went to go find him, I caught his scent and I followed it here. When I got here and opened the door, it looked like he was preparing it for something. He was laying down pillows and blankets, and next to it all was this table with knives and I think it was for you-"

"It's ok Torrance he can't hurt anyone anymore." I helped her get up off of the ground and put my coat around her.

Alice and I helped her to the car and we started to drive back to Charlie's house. We pulled up and rushed Torrance into the house. I swung open the door and yelled, "DAD!" Charlie rushed into the foyer and his mouth dropped when he looked over at Torrance's disheveled and cut up body. "Can you take her to my room please Alice, dad can you get the first aid kit in the bathroom, her leg is bleeding really bad," He nodded his head and started to run up the stairs.

He stopped and turned on his heels, "Your mother is on the phone with someone in the kitchen, they said they needed to talk to Alice," and he continued up the stairs.

Alice looked at me with worried eyes and my heart stopped beating, this was bad, something was wrong. I took Torrance from her and she dashed into the kitchen. I made my way upstairs slowly and into my bedroom with Torrance. I helped her lay on the bed and placed all of my pillows under her bleeding leg. Charlie ran in with the first aid kit and looked around for what to do. He opened it and I grabbed a roll of gauze, as I wrapped her leg the blood just seemed to seep through every layer I was adding. I looked at Charlie for advice and he shoved me out of the way and placed a strong hand on the wound, Torrance let out a cry that resounded all over my room.

Alice burst through the door panicked, "Bella, we have to go."

"What happened, is everyone ok," I said getting up from my spot by the bed and following her downstairs. Renee caught me before I got out of the front door, "Charlie is with Torrance right now, but I really think she needs a doctor."

"We'll take her to the hospital," Renee said being more supportive than I had expected.

"If they ask about anything, just tell them that she was attacked by a dog," I said and watched Renee's face stagger.

Alice ushered me to the car faster than my legs could carry me, I buckled in and waited for Alice to get into the car before I asked again, "What happened?"

"The Volturi found us."

**

* * *

Thank you all for reading and for the awesome reviews, keep um coming, I love hearing what is good or bad about the story. Also if you have time I have another story I'm working on called Mother Nature's Nemesis, it's only got one chapter but will have constant updates. Let me know what you think.**


	18. The Deal

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Twilight or any of it's characters; the ones you don't recognize are mine.

* * *

**

Chapter 18:

The Deal

We pulled up to the long driveway as the sun crept up slowly through the trees. With every passing tree I felt a little piece of me die away and get left behind, but as we pulled up to the house and I saw the carnage there was nothing left of me. Bodies lined the front yard in pieces, blood was scattered everywhere, but there was no way to tell who it all came from and who the pieces belonged to. Blacked robed men formed an assembly line picking up body parts and handing them of to the next person in line, ending up in a massive bonfire that blazed almost 10 feet tall.

One of the men ran to the front of the car as we stopped and made the motion to Alice to roll down her window, "Aro is expecting you inside, is that the human with you?" he said puffing out his chest, making him more intimidating than he already was.

"Yes," She said and cut of the engine. She nodded to me, signaling to get out of the car; I exited as she did and followed her up the stairs and into living room.

From the carnage outside what I walked into wasn't what I was expecting. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie all stood in the corner of the room, silent and alert. Esme and Carlisle sat on the couch opposite Aro and Jane had someone in a chair screaming as she giggled. As I scanned the room I noticed Jacob wasn't there, none of the wolves were.

Noticing my arrival Aro got up from his seat and walked over to Alice's and mine's position. "Ah, welcome," He said smiling a confidant smile.

"Aro," Alice said and took his hand. His face went blank for a moment as he closed his eyes, when they opened his expression was a little more concerned.

"I have a feeling Torrance will be just fine," He said looking over to me, "As will the rest of the dogs."

"Where are they?" I felt the anger rise up replacing the fear, but I had spoken out of turn.

"Not to worry my dear," He took my hand, though he knew it would do no good, "they are safely tucked away outside behind the house." I turned around impulsively to go and check on them when a strong arm grabbed me and pulled me back, "Sorry, my dear, but I need to talk to you before we proceed."

"Proceed?" I asked

"Yes, unfortunately one of them seemed too anxious to rip my head off when I mentioned your name, he will have to be dealt with."

"Jacob," I said without thinking, my heart was in my throat.

"Concern," he said pleased, "Interesting, he seemed to have the same reaction when he heard your name." He motioned and ushered me to the couch where I sat in between Carlisle and Esme. I watched Alice walk over to Jasper and grab his hand, she was nervous, an emotion that did not sit well with me. As Aro sat he folded his cloak in his lap, "Now that we have everyone," He paused looking around the room, "Well except for the mind reader," He said looking over to Carlisle.

"Edward," Carlisle clarified, "We haven't had contact with him since we saw you."

"Ah yes, Edward; the reason for all of this mess we find ourselves in… well we can continue without him," He snapped his fingers and I watched Jane pick up her latest victim and escort her over to us, "It seems Carlisle, you have more enemies since last we spoke."

When Jane's victim was finally in view I recognized who it was, it was hard to mistake the fiery red hair and slender frame, "Victoria," I chocked out. Her face was battered but healing, and sweat dripped off of her face in buckets, Jane must have been torturing for a while.

"Yes Victoria," He said with a smile that matched Jane's malicious one, "I always found it interesting how we still hold on to certain human emotions. Revenge being the most interesting of all." He snapped his fingers once more and Jane took Victoria's hand and placed it in Aro's, "So Edward killed your mate and now you want his as payment for your loss… interesting." He pulled his hand away and folded both of his hands in his lap.

"Aro, forgive me, but are you saying she's the one behind all of this, the newborns I mean?" I asked shakily.

"Yes, it was once practice to make dozens of newborns to defend or conquer a territory one claimed, in the end it only resulted in bloodshed and chaos. I am a little taken aback by the empath not picking up what was going on, with his history and all; but it's neither here nor there. Newborns are easily disposed of, as is there maker, my concern and reason for being here lies with you my dear." He said pointing at me.

"I know that we promised to turn her Aro, and I am also aware of law that we have broken bringing her into this mess," Carlisle said trying to defend me, "But as you can see, we have been a little preoccupied."

"I do see, and I must say old friend, you are not as sharp as you once were. When I knew you, even though your taste for violence was never too demanding, this issue would have been taken care of. Especially when it was happing so close to home, to your family." He made the last word sound sarcastic.

"That was a long time ago Aro," Carlisle said bitterly.

"So it seems. Still, we must address this rather auspicious situation in which we find ourselves. I refuse to wait much longer for your pet here to live up to her immense potential." I gulped when I finally realized what it was they were talking about, I was supposed to be a vampire already. Immediately my mind raced with the consequences of my changing; what will Charlie say, now knowing what it is I would become, what about Jacob? Could he still love me in my new form?

"For reasons said we have had to wait, also we have her parents to consider, she has asked to wait until they think she is off at college, to not arouse suspicion." Carlisle spoke in my behalf. Truth be told we never really did talk about such things, but it made perfect sense.

"Unacceptable, I care not for such things. Her parents will morn either way when she doesn't return, she needs to be changed at once." He said in a serious tone.

"No," I said sheepishly and timid.

"I'm sorry?" Aro said back seemingly more annoyed.

"I apologize for speaking so plainly, but I can't be changed right now. I need time, I need to put some of my affairs in order first," I ended stronger.

"You seem to be misunderstanding me Bella, this is not a question or a request. I demand you to be changed now, if you refuse consequences will have to be dolled out." He said back confused at my pervious statement.

"Aro, please," Carlisle said leaning forward.

"I'm afraid no amount of pleading will sway my decision. Bella will be changed by the end of the day; if not, she will have to be destroyed. Those are our laws Carlisle, you know this." He looked over to me he saw the worry in my eyes, "Such dismay, I thought this was what you wanted?"

"I'll do it, I'll change. I need to see Jacob first." I said looking down, there was no other way.

"Of course," He said and got up from his seat, "Jane, please escort Victoria outside. Deal with her accordingly." Jane picked up Victoria by the hair and dragged her to the door. Aro then placed his hand out in front of me and I grabbed it. He ushered me through the front door and down the front steps, as I hit the last one I heard a piercing scream and my eyes darted over to Jane. She was on top of Victoria and with one swift yank her head was detached and in Jane's hands. Jane threw it to a cloaked figure who threw it into the fire.

As we turned the corner of the house I felt my heart drop and fall to the floor. In front of me were three rows of black iron cages all containing growling and spitting wolves. Some cages had people, naked and unconscious, curled up in little balls beaten and bruised. Two or three cloaked figures were walking around the cages with long metal staffs, all of which had two metal tips and a line of blue electricity flowing between them, cattle prods. I watched in horror as one of the cloaked mean pushed the staff into the cage and zapped the wolf barring his teeth, the wolf froze and yelped. In an instant the wolf transformed into Sam and he too was lying in a curled ball.

I looked beside me at Aro whose smile faded when he saw my horror struck face. "Sorry you have to see this, but it's the only way we can contain the mutts." My face turned to anger, "Would you rather us kill them all."

"You're heartless, they were trying to help us," I said through gritted teeth as I watched another cloaked man poke another wolf, transforming it into Reese.

"We have had dealings with these beasts before, they're reckless and impulsive," He watched my eyes scan the cages, "The mouthy one you seem so concerned for is over there," He pointed to the end of the last row and I saw Jacob naked, also curled in a ball.

I ran to him as fast as my legs would carry me and threw myself onto the cage, "let him out of here, let them all out!" I screamed.

Aro walked slowly over to my side, "Sorry, he must remain in the cage until we figure out what to do with him."

I stuck my hand through the tiny holes and put my hand on his shoulder. I shook him wildly, "Wake up Jake, Please get up."

I felt him stir underneath my touch, "Bella," He said through exasperated breaths.

"It's me baby, it's me," I cried out.

"Bella no! Run!" His eyes shot open and looked at me then to Aro with a panicked expression.

"It's ok Jacob," I said as the tears ran down my face. I stood up and turned to Aro, "Let them go, you can change me right now, right here. Just let them go."

"What are you saying Bella?" Jacob said looking at me longingly.

"It's ok Jacob, it's me they really want."

"You really are in no place to try and barter with me. I'm hungry and tired of this whole situation." Aro said placing a light hand on his head.

"I've been thing about it, about what you do. You collect people with abilities, that's why you wanted Edward to join you, and the reason you didn't kill me when you had the perfect opportunity in Italy. You don't want to kill me, I'm immune to your powers, and Jane's powers. I intrigue you and you want me as a vampire, you want to know what will happen to me when I change." I said confidently.

"Very clever," Aro said back annoyed.

"So I'll let you change me, you can see what I become instead of killing me; but only if you let them go."

"Bella, no! You can't do this." Jacob tried to reach out of the cage and grab my hand.

I kneeled down to him and put my hand in his, "Make your choice, satisfy your curiosity and let them go, they are no danger to you; or kill me and lose whatever chance you had to see what I'll become."

"Interesting."

**

* * *

Thank you all for reading my story and sending me such awesome comments; please let me know what you think of this chapter. It absolutely brightens my day when I can read what you think about what I write. Also if you have time and are interested I have another story out called Mother Nature's Nemesis. It takes place before Edward meets Bella, he falls for an OC, but things get a little troublesome when Edward can't seem to take his eyes off of the new girl in school (Bella). Check it out and let me know what you think (I thought since this was so Jacob heavy, Edward needed his own story). **


	19. Saying Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters, the ones you don't recognize are mine.

* * *

**

Chapter 19

Saying Goodbye

"I'll take that deal," Aro said finally after an excruciating amount of time. "Let's get you some where more comfortable. I'm afraid it's going to hurt."

He took me by the arm and started to lead me towards the house, looking back at Jacob, who was fully awake and conscious of what was about to happen, I feared Aro might not keep his promise. "Wait," I said trying to stop myrself from moving, "Let them go first."

"I'm afraid that's just not possible, you see if I let them go now, who will stop them from trying to tear my head off again." He said finally stopping, noticing my pull on his arm.

I scrambled for a way out, some way to ensure that once I did what he wanted, Jacob would no longer be in danger. "Just let him go then," I said pointing at Jacob's cage, "If I'm going to do this I need to say goodbye."

Exasperated by my constant pleading, Aro snapped his fingers at one of the cloaked men. The man walked slowly to the cage, as soon as Aro let go of my arm I dashed over to Jacob. The cage was unlocked and I slowly opened the cage door, "Don't do anything rash," I said looking him dead in the eye, "please," I reiterated when I saw the fury in his eyes. I turned to Aro who seemed very interested in what was taking place before him, "Can I take him inside to get some clothes," I asked as politely as I could.

"You may, that way you can say your goodbyes to everyone all at once," He said brightening.

"I'm confused," I said, "Everyone?"

"Yes my dear, after you are turned and the pain has left you, I will require you to accompany back to voltare."

I rushed over to him pulling Jacob with me, "That was never part of the arrangement, when I change I insist to be left in the care of the Cullens." I felt Jacob's hand tighten around mine.

"I refuse to discuss this any further, you seem to forget who I am." Aro said once again getting annoyed.

Ignoring his comment, I continued to walk toward the house with Jacob. When we reached the living room I watched as all of the Cullens mouths dropped at one look at Jacob's naked and bruised body. Feeling like I was running out of time I ran over to Emmett, "I need some of your clothes," I said angrily as Emmett simply kept staring at Jacob.

Aro allowed Emmett to usher Jacob and myself upstairs to his room where Jacob put on some jeans and a t-shirt. Emmett then left us alone and I felt all the strength I had been holding on to rush out of my body in one large breath.

"Bella, what is going on? You can't go with them; you can't be one of them." Tears were forming in his eyes.

I walked over to him and threw my arms around his waist, "It's the only way I can help you. They will kill you Jacob."

"It doesn't matter Bella-"

"Don't tell me it doesn't matter," I said interrupting him with fury in my voice, "Let's say you fight him and he kills you; even in the best case scenario, he leaves me alone, but I'm still without you. What kind of life is that for me?"

"It's better than spending an eternity as one of them," He said through gritted teeth.

"You may be willing to sacrifice yourself to save me, but I am unwilling to let you die in my name," My voice was starting to crack; I felt the panic set in and the consequences of the deal I had just made with Aro.

"Bella…"

"Just kiss me goodbye Jacob," I said and I felt his arms wrap around me and push me up against the nearest wall. This was going to be my final moment with Jacob and I wouldn't waste one second of it. I pulled his head to mine and united our lips for the last time. Feeling the desperate energy I was giving off, Jacob, without thinking, stripped off his newly acquired shirt and pressed his damaged yet beautiful, naked chest against me. With his body pressing against me so hard, smashing me against the wall, he struggled to release me from my shirt and bra. Now as bare as him, he took no time to look at me, nor I him, his tongue penetrated my mouth pushing as hard as could, and I welcomed the gesture. He grabbed at my hair, pulling and twisting it between his fingers, as his hips rotated in large circles, making every inch of my female anatomy yearn for the hard member that was separated from me by two layers of thick jeans.

The door sung open and the intense pounding of our hearts stopped immediately, "Oh, I'm so sorry to interrupt. I'm afraid we don't really have time for this my dear." Aro said not turning away from this obviously intimate moment. After staring for awhile he left the room once more and my eyes moved once more to Jacob who hadn't even taken a step back by the intrusion.

"There has to be another way," He said pleading, "I can't lose you."

I dropped my hands and felt utterly defeated, "there is no other way," I said and started to retrieve my bra from the floor.

"You're just going to let them win," He said grabbing my arm as it was reattaching my bra, "just like that?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO JACOB!" I screamed, "They found me, they are going to kill you." my knees gave out and I was on the floor. I couldn't stop the wave of tears flooding down my face.

Jacob kneeled down to my position and cupped my head in his hands, "We'll run," He said hopeful, "We'll leave and never look back. They will never be able to find us if we just keep moving."

I looked up at his hopeful eyes and didn't want to break his spirit again, but it just wasn't a possibility, "Jacob, my love, my life, they will find us. No matter where we are or where we hide, they will find us. What about Billy and the pack? I can't let you leave everything just for me."

"Fuck everyone else," He said confidant he could forget all ties.

"No," I said now calm and accepting of my fate, "I will do this, I will go with them. You will continue on and make something of yourself, you will grow old…"

"I want that with you," he said taking his hands from my face.

"You will have lots of babies," I said smiling through the soft tears drying up on my face.

"No!"

"And you will be the best man, husband, father, and grandfather to someone."

"Shut up," He said placing his hands on his ears, refusing to hear my words.

"it just can't be me," taking his hands from his ears, "you will love her, who ever she is, and I will love you, and know that deep in my heart nothing could ever come close to the time I spent with you. I will remember the beach, and the forest, and our moments of ecstasy with a smile, but only if I know that you are safe and happy." He shook his head, "Please, for me, let me go."

His head dropped and I knew it was the end. I finished putting on my t-shirt, stood up, and kissed him on his forehead before I started to walk out of the room. His hand reached out with a flash and grabbed mine, but the tension it once had was gone. Without looking back I continued to walk towards my new life as our hands slowly separated with every step.

As I walked down stairs all eyes were on me, the Cullens knew there was nothing that could be done, so they watched as Aro took me by the hand and led me to the couch. "Lay down," He said and I obeyed. He took the hand he was still holding and placed it to his lips; I closed my eyes when I felt his cold touch on my skin. Here it comes…

"STOP!!!" screamed a voice from outside. My eyes shot open and I saw Edward at the door.

"Well, well." Aro spoke with a smile, "The prodigal son returns to save his true love," He looked down at me, "Well what used to be his true love."

"Aro just wait a minute," he said inching toward Aro like you would a guy with a loaded gun. "Please, don't do this."

"What is it with you people and trying to change my mind. I already made arrangements not to kill the dogs outside, I gave her the time alone with the one that she wanted, I'm done." He took my arm once more to his mouth, and I felt his cold breath on my skin.

"NO!" Edward ran over to Aro and pulled my hand out of the way of his mouth. Yanking me off of the couch and throwing me into the arms of Emmett, who caught me and passed to Alice so he could get in on the fight. There wasn't much a fight though, in seconds Aro jumped behind Edward and took him by the back of the head spinning around faster than I could follow and throwing him into the wall. Without enough time to even blink Aro was on top of Edward with his hands around his neck about the separate Edward's head from his body.

"Aro?" A new voice came through the door and all action ceased.

"Grace?" Aro responded with a sad tone that questioned her very existence.

**

* * *

There is only one more chapter left and I'm getting very excited writing it. I hope you like this chapter, please review. Also since this is almost the end I have put up a poll on my page to see if any of you want a sequel, granted since you don't know what the end is yet you can't really tell if it's feasible, but the more votes I get the more I will leave the last chapter open to the possibility. I also have another story out (it's a one shot) called Just Outside Your Window, it's JxB because I just like that pairing so much more than JxE, check it out if you get a chance.**


	20. The Final Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from twilight you recognize, all the ones you don't are mine.

* * *

**

Chapter 20

The Final Goodbye

"Let her go Aro," Grace stood her ground strong and determined. For all I knew this was the first time she had seen him since she left him all those years ago, yet her face didn't waver from its purpose, to save my life.

"Grace…how did you?" this was the first time I had ever seen Aro go speechless, as I looked up at the man who was about to end my mortal life, I felt for him.

"We can talk about me and us later. Aro let her go now!" She took a step towards Aro and I.

Aro looked down at me, then to my arm still in his hands, and then back to Grace, "I'm sorry my love, this is beyond you and me. This is something that has to be done."

"Why, because she broke one of your laws? Which one did she break Aro? Could it be the one where no human can know of the existence of vampires and live to tell about it?" She wasn't nervous or intimidated; she spoke freely and without any regard to his power and his ability to kill everyone in the room, including her.

"This is different Grace."

"Why is it different Aro?" Grace was at his side now; her hand reached out and touched his shoulder.

"It just is," He wasn't letting go of my arm, everyone in the room held their breath as my life held on by a thread.

"No baby, it's not. The only reason it seems different it because it's you and me, but you are not God Aro."

His expression changed in a heartbeat, "I AM THE CLOSEST THING TO GOD ANY OF YOU WIL EVER SEE!" his grasp on my hand tightened and I looked up into his eyes, but there was nothing there.

It all happened in seconds, Aro raised my arm to his mouth, I closed my eyes not wanting to see what I knew was coming. I waited for what felt like hours, for that pain, that sharp pounding pain I felt once before at the hand of James, but once again, like when I waited for Jane, the pain never came. I heard a high pitched scream and Aro's hand release my arm; I opened my eyes and couldn't believe what I saw. Aro's mouth was on someone's arm but it wasn't mine, before he could bite me Grace threw her arm in front of mine and replaced me and my fate. My happiness was cut short however when I saw Grace's arm release from Aro's mouth and her body fall to the floor.

She began to shake wildly and the screaming was terrifying. Aro was by her side on the floor in seconds, holding her in his arms as she convulsed and her teeth gritted and grinded together. Jacob flew down the stairs blinded by the screams he heard, he didn't know it wasn't me on the Aro's lap shaking and screaming in pain. With all the strength he could muster Jacob pushed Aro from grace and dove on top of him, his arms swinging wildly.

"JACOB NO!' I screamed and his head shot over to my position on the couch, a mistake on both of our parts, the lack of attention being paid to Aro was not lost on him. In milliseconds Aro had Jacob by the throat and held him well above the floor. Without a second thought, without a remote consideration Aro saw red and just like he was crushing a pop can Jacob's throat crinkled and snapped in his hand. Jacob fell to the ground limp, his eyes were still open and his face was frozen in fear and sadness.

If hell existed I was in it right now. I ran to Jacob's side and placed his head in my hands. He wasn't moving, why wasn't he moving? I touched his crinkled red neck and I couldn't feel anything, where was that thump thump I counted on? That beat that kept me going, that made my own heart go thump thump, I needed that, where did it go? I couldn't breathe, I couldn't cry, I began to panic. I looked around and everyone was just standing there staring at me, "HELP ME!" I screamed to all the faces who looked shocked. No one moved, not one single person in that room came t my aid as I jumped on top of Jacob's still chest and put my mouth on his. If he wasn't breathing on his own I would help him, if his chest wouldn't move on its own, I would help him do that too. I didn't know CPR, but I had watched t.v enough to know you breathe in the persons mouth and then pump their chest a number of times and magically you can bring them back from the…I couldn't even think of the word.

They let me continue like that for hours, mouth than chest, mouth than chest, nothing worked. After a while Grace had stopped screaming, Aro was at her side and helping her get up from the floor, I wanted to kill her, kill them both. The look on his face was…he was so happy, the love of his life had returned to him, and now, with her recent act of heroics, they could be together forever. My happiness, my fucking storybook ending was underneath me on the floor frozen in terror. It just didn't seem fair that in a matter of five minutes Aro's fantasy came true and mine diminished into nothingness.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Carlisle's sullen face, he thought he understood what I was going through, but the love of his life was standing alive next to his 5 alive children, he knew nothing of my loss. "Bella, he's gone…there's nothing you can do."

"Why didn't you do something, you're a doctor, you could have saved him," I said tears running freely down my face. I wasn't sobbing, I couldn't feel anything at all, droplets continued to fall without my brain telling them to do so.

"There was nothing I could do Bella, he died swiftly and…"

"How dare you try and make me feel better about this, what are you going to say, that he didn't suffer? That when I left him upstairs alone, telling him to let me go, that he didn't torture himself with what he could have done differently? That when he heard Grace screaming in pain he didn't immediately run down stairs, already knowing that there was no way to make it out of that fight, and run at Aro with every fiber of strength he had left, simply to save my life?" I was angry and rambling on, he was listening, but he wasn't listening, "He and I were suffering since the moment let my hand fall from his and didn't look back."

"Bella, there was nothing any of us could do, even you," He put his hand underneath my arm and pulled me up to a standing position. "Aro, I'm begging you leave us now." I had completely forgotten the danger I was still in, Grace had saved me for the time being, but what happens when she stops screaming and his attention is back on me.

"She has learned the consequences of her actions if she doesn't keep quiet about our existence." Aro said strongly. I wanted to scream at him, yell at him, but nothing would come out. I suppose most people would say that I should be grateful to still have my life, but what life would that be without Jacob.

"Thank you Aro," Carlisle said to Aro, but when I looked up at him his eyes did not meet the person he was talking to. Carlisle was staring at Grace whose now pale skin glowed with beauty. She didn't speak, a tear fell from her right eye and she simply walked over to where Jacob lay on the ground and looked down. She kneeled, and placed her hands on his throat, her hands began to glow and I watched in pure shock as Jacob's neck regained its tension and I heard the broken bones crack back into place. While Jacob was healing however, Grace's neck was now suffering the same ailments she was relieving Jacob of.

Jacob's chest burst up as he sucked in the largest breathe I had ever seen, but as he did so Grace exhaled and fell to the ground. I ran to Jacob, throwing myself on top of him and without thought or care about who may be watching, I put my lips to his and my hands behind his head, just in case he wanted to break away for a second, I wouldn't let him. "I love you Jacob Black, don't you ever, I mean ever, leave me again."

"For a moment there I believe I made it to heaven, but looking into your eyes Bella, it was my own personal hell. This is my heaven, right here with you and whatever mess we find ourselves in. you are my life, my world, my universe, you are my Heaven Bella Swan and I will never leave you again." Jacob said in between the kisses I was forcing upon him relentlessly.

I heard a huge inhale beside me and Grace also sprung back to life, much to the relief of a panicked looking Aro. That was it; Grace decided to take my place with the volturi since her power was seemingly more important than mine would ever be, and I got to not have to find out what my power was going to be. I walked out of that house wrapped up in Jacob's arms and on my way to try and explain to my parents that their world was not coming to and end, and there was no need for anyone to leave the town.

"Bella, Bella wait," Edward came running up behind me; I nodded to Jacob to continue on without me. "I'm so sorry about all of this, I thought I would get there before…"

"You saved my life Edward," I said and kissed his cheek, "you will always hold a special place in my heart."

"Just not that part," He said and I shook my head, "you know what, I'm happy for you Bells. I'm terribly jealous and green with envy, but I know he will take care of you. I know that when push comes to shove he would put hi life on the line to protect you, and he makes you happy, which after everything I feel and everything considered, means more to me than anything."

"What are you saying Edward," I said grabbing his hand and holding it in mine.

"I'm fine with this, and I really hope that you can forgive my incompetence for not seeing this sooner. I'm ok with being just your friend." He was smiling the crooked smile I loved so much.

"You're more than my friend Edward; you will always be more than a friend. I love you Edward." He raised mine hand to his mouth and he kissed my knuckles.

"BELLA!" Jacob yelled from afar.

"Go," Edward said letting my hand go, "I'll see you at school on tomorrow," He said with a laugh.

I gave him a smile and turned around to walk towards Jacob. All of the wolves were free and running back into the woods, back to their homes. All was well in the world as I took Jacobs hand and we continued to walk towards my truck.

We reached my beloved truck and both stood at a stand off on the driver's side.

"It's my car, I want to drive," I said stomping my foot in a childish rage.

"You almost died, let me handle it," He said smiling.

"You did die, you need to rest," I said patting him on his chest partly just to fell him and partly to make sure it was still rising as falling as it should.

He softly kissed me on the lips and opened to door for me, "Bella Swan, I know I'm supposed to be on one knee and everything but I just have to say this…"

"What are you asking me Jake," I said nervously, I knew what he was about to say, I just didn't know the answer.

"Will you marry me, I mean after high school and everything, I mean once your ready to be married…"

"Yes Jacob, I will marry you," It just came out, it was instinct, and the fact that I didn't have to think about it, that is was natural and without hesitation, that's what made me know it was right.

"You…You will?" He said flabbergasted.

"What did you expect me to say?"

"Um…ok," He ran over to the passenger's side door and got into the truck. Once in, he turned and kissed me deeply, then looked at me with a smile, "Great, now all we have to do is tell Charlie and Renee and hope he doesn't kick me out of town or arrest me."

I put the key in the ignition and started up the truck, "Great, this is going to be a blast." I said and started for home.

**

* * *

Well that's the end of my story, please let me know what you think. I left a couple things open ended so I might do an epilogue, depends on if you guys want it or not, so let me know. Thank you all for reading my first FanFiction and staying with it, I really appreciate all the reviews and feedback I got. You guys are amazing, thanks so much.**


	21. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character's you recognize, those props go to SM; the ones you don't are mine.

* * *

**

Epilogue

I had been waiting for this day for a solid month, finals were insane and I was looking forward to a stress-free break wrapped up in Jacob's arms. He visited every chance he got, but he was trying so hard to save money for the apartment we said we would get together, that he never had any time. After we told Charlie about everything he seemed okay with the pack and the Cullens living in town, but when I mentioned the proposal…well he stopped talking to me for a while. Renee was on my side and very happy for us, and he came around a little too, but it wasn't the same after I told him. That's where the apartment idea came in, not that living with Charlie and Renee was unbearable, just uncomfortable, and I wanted to be with Jacob. He was working at the garage today and that was my first stop on my long list of people I had to see today.

The bus ride was long and painfully boring, all I could think about was how I missed my truck, missed driving myself places. All year I had to walk everywhere and catch rides because the school decided that freshman can't have their cars on campus. It was almost over though, and soon Edward would be waiting for me at the bus stop to take me away from this smelly old cat woman who wouldn't shut up about her son, who apparently was not only available but I was exactly his type.

The bus finally came to a halt and I rushed get out, but as I stepped off and smelled the clean forest air that I had been missing, I noticed that Edward wasn't there. I looked up at the sky and there was the normal Forks overcast so there was no problem with him being spotted, but as I scanned the parking lot once more, there was still no Edward. This wasn't like him, he was always on time, I mean he could move faster than the speed of light.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, "Bella?" Someone asked and I turned around to see a very familiar face.

"Torrance!" I screamed and threw myself at her, hugging her very tightly.

"Hey you, how was school?" She asked hugging me back.

"Boring, just books and papers," I said letting her go finally.

"Yeah I know life can be kind of tame when there are no royal vampire's to deal with, and no rogue werewolves in love with you and wanting to kill you." Torrance said with a laugh. She looked great, everything healed up perfectly and her spirits were high, she was wearing a very large puffy coat, which I found odd, Forks was cold and damp but it was still summer time.

She ushered me to her old Pontiac that looked like it was on its last leg and hurried to get into the driver's side. As she started the car and we went on our way I couldn't help but ask, "So why are you picking me up, where's Edward?" I said it under my breath; I didn't want her to think I wasn't excited to see her.

"Oh he's around," She said making sure she wasn't making eye contact, "He just knew how much I was missing you so he let me do it."

This was odd, I knew when I left for school that Torrance was hanging out around Forks a lot to be around Jacob. He decided he would still be the alpha to the Hoh pack, but he didn't want to move. So Torrance became his correspondent for what was happening on the Hoh rez and Jacob got to stay in Forks with his family. "You two getting along I take it," I said pressing for more information, something was fishy.

"Oh yeah, he's great," She said very enigmatic, but then stopped her enthusiasm when she saw my expression change, "I mean he's got a good heart, and he means well."

"Yeah, he does," I said still confused; the rest of the car ride was silent and uncomfortable, I didn't know if she was talking about Jacob or Edward.

As we pulled up to the garage I couldn't help but undo my seat belt and put my hand on the door handle. Before the car could even come to a full stop I opened the door and hoped out, a bad move because my clumsiness kicked in and I tripped on my own foot as I tried to keep up with the pace of the ground moving under my feet. I heard a couple of chuckles as I stood back up and looked around at the audience that now gathered around the garage. I shook off my shame and continued to run towards the open door. I pushed through the crowd that was still laughing and there he was, trying to wipe the oil and grit from his hands, he looked up at me and smiled, but it wasn't the excited smile that I was expecting. It was a hardened smile, one that showed he was happy to see me, but not the smile that showed someone who had been missing someone the way I had.

As I ran up to him and threw my arms around his neck, he kissed my neck and held my waist when it hit me; I knew that smile. I pulled away from him, "Jacob, what's wrong."

"Wrong? Nothing is wrong, you're back and I'm excited." He said and I knew for sure what that smile meant, it was an Edward smile; one that he used when he was keeping something from me.

"No, excited is running up to see me, or picking me up yourself for that matter. Excited is not waiting for me to get to you the giving me that half-assed smile," I looked up into his eyes, they seemed shocked and a little angry. "I know your happy to see me, but don't tell me nothing is wrong Jacob, I know you better than that."

He kissed my forehead, "Bella the only day I was more happy to see your smiling face was the day you said you would marry me. I have a lot on my plate right now is all, I wanted to meet you at the bus stop, I just…" He looked around and I felt bad for him, I felt selfish and guilty. I put my hand over his mouth and kissed the back of my hand.

"You worry too much and you work too hard Jacob, the apartment will come when it's the right time. I'm sorry that I haven't been that much help in that matter and I'm sorry that you feel like all of this rests on your shoulders, but it doesn't."

He took my hand from his mouth, "I love you Bella Swan."

I smiled at him, "Soon to be Bella Black."

He finished cleaning up and we all got back into Torrance's car to go see Edward. I was very excited to see him again because he was the person I had seen the least of since I left for school. He decided to stay home for the next year instead of pretending to go to college again. He said he wanted to help out Jacob and the wolf packs in case Aro changed his mind or something like that. We finished off senior year as best friends and everything was going excellent, but as soon as I went away for school I felt the riff between us grow. Jacob, Alice, Renee, even Torrance came to visit me, but Edward always had an excuse, he would call me and we would talk for hours, but he never came and saw me.

We found him at an old book shop at the end of town; Torrance told me that after about four months of doing nothing he took over the shop when its previous owner wanted to sell it to someone who wanted to make it into a McDonalds. It was spooky how much the building itself matched Edward. The outside was lined with large smooth white bricks and the sign that read "Vintage Books" was written in black cursive letters that reminded me of every note I received from Edward. Its two glass doors had iron vines and flowers on the outside covering the view of the inside.

As I walked in the bell above the door rang and I couldn't help but get antsy to see him. "One second," I heard him say from the back.

"I don't have all night," I said with a laugh and I heard a book drop from where the voice originally came from.

He appeared from behind a bookshelf and his smile melted my heart. He walked over to me and threw his arms around me, "Hello stranger," He said.

"You're the stranger, I've seen everyone here ten times more than I have seen you." I said poking him in the chest.

"I know I know, I'm so sorry about not coming up in February…"

"Or March or April."

"I've been busy, as you can tell." He said looking around the shop.

"I see, what is all this?"

"I just saw it one day when I was driving around and I saw there was a going out of business sign on the door. Something got to me, I walked in here and I fell in love."

"Ok…" I said confused.

"Look, enough about me how was school?" He said trying to change the topic.

"It was good; I made dean's list this semester." I said as he ushered me, Jacob, and Torrance to the check out counter.

"Here this is for you, I figured you already wore out your copy and this is a first edition," He said and handed me a hard back leather copy of Romeo and Juliet.

"Oh my god," I said as I flipped through the old pages that gave off that unique smell that old books have, "It's beautiful."

"It's an 'I'm sorry' gift, I was going to give it to you before you decided to yell at me, but I guess you beat me to the punch," He said with a smile.

"I'm sorry Edward," I said back.

* * *

Later that night the Cullen's decided that, even though I protested with all of my might, I needed a welcome home party. Everyone was there and everyone was having a good time. I danced awkwardly with Emmett and chased Sam around the house for an hour trying to get back my new Romeo and Juliet book; he thought it was too sappy for a wife of an alpha, him and Jacob ended up wrestling in the front lawn. As I watched from the porch I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute," Edward said, I nodded and he pulled me upstairs to his room where Torrance was already sitting and waiting.

I smiled a little uncomfortably and confused, "What's going on?"

"We have something we want to ask you, well something we want to tell you then ask you," Torrance fumbled and looked over at Edward, "I told you that you should say it, I'm not good with things like this."

"Things like what," I said looking from Edward to Torrance then back to Edward.

Edward took my hand in his and looked at me dead in the eyes, "Bella, the reason I haven't gotten to visit you while you were at college was because Torrance and I have been involved with each other for awhile."

"Involved?" I asked.

"We've been dating since a month after you left," He said and looked down at the floor.

"Okay, so why didn't you tell me, and why are you treating this like you killed someone, this is excellent news. Torrance came out to visit me before Christmas break, why does you two dating have to stop you from seeing me?" the more we talked the more confused I was becoming.

"That was before we knew." Torrance said, "before we…" She paused.

"Okay, someone needs to spit it out," I said.

"I'm pregnant Bella," Torrance said trying to hold back her smile.

"You're…I can't believe…are you serious…" Torrance just kept nodding her head beaming, and when I looked over at Edward he was smiling that crooked smile I loved so much and a single tear was falling down from his face. "I'm so happy for you two," I squeeled and ran over to Torrance hugging her tightly, "When are you due?"

She laughed a little and put her hand on her stomach, "I don't know, this little one is growing faster than anything Carlisle has ever seen, could be a week, a month."

I was so flabbergasted, so completely in awe, that I didn't even notice Jacob walk in, "So they told you," he said as I turned around.

"You knew?" I asked.

"Yep, day after she found out." He said proud of himself and the fact that he was the first she told besides Edward.

"Why didn't you tell me," I said and punched him in the arm, which ended up hurting me more than him.

"We wanted to tell you, Bella," Edward said.

"And we wanted to ask you if you would be the godmother," Torrance said standing up.

"Of course I will," I took her hand in mine and placed my other hand on top of it; she in turn took her hand with mine and placed it on her belly. It thump thump thumped underneath my touch and I felt every nerve in my body melt away and I was in love.

We talked for a few hours about everything, apparently carrying a vampire's baby is no easy task; Torrance had to drink blood on a regular basis, which she hated, and the little one was kicking like a professional soccer player, causing her intense pain almost every morning. This was the reason Edward said he couldn't come out and visit, since there was no definite due date and all the complications that were involved he didn't want her to go anywhere, and he didn't want to leave her side, all of which was completely understandable.

"As fun as it is talking about your uterus and blood drinking Torrance, do either of you mind if I steal Bella away for the rest of the night?" Jacob said tiring of Torrance's and I's giggling and squeaking.

"Oh sure," Torrance said, and without even a good by Jacob took me by the arm and escorted me not only out of the room, but out of the house. We jumped in his old/new car he got from the shop and started driving somewhere I didn't recognize.

"What's all this?" I asked.

"Edward isn't the only one who has a surprise for you," He said with a devious smile.

"Jacob…" I said, but he didn't even look over at me, he just kept looking at the road and smiling bigger than I had ever seen.

The car came to a halt in the middle of the road, "Close your eyes," He said and I obeyed reluctantly. I felt the car continue on for another second or two then once again stop. Jacob cut the engine and I heard his door open then close, then my door open. I felt a hand reach out for mine as he helped me out of the car, then that same hand press up against my eyes to make sure I wasn't cheating. He walked me through some doors and up two flights of stairs, "Keep 'em closed" He said as his hand left my face and I heard a key unlock another door. He ushered me inside yet another door and closed it behind us, "Okay, Open."

I opened my eyes to a room filled with candles and a mattress sprinkled with rose pedals. The candle light let me see the room, its wallpaper was falling off around the corners and the hardwood floor was covered in dirt and tiny little holes, "Jacob…" was all I could get out, I knew what this place was, I knew what it meant for him and us.

"I know it's kind of rough right now, when you said you were coming home early I tried to patch things up as much as I could," I looked around and noticed spackling on the walls over what I assumed were pretty large holes, "but this is it, this is our apartment Bella, our first step toward starting our life together." I stood there speechless, he had done all of this for me, worked long days, saved for months, for this, something that was just ours, "Well what do you think?"

"I love it," I said and turned to him.

He turned to me and put both of his strong hands on either side of my face, softly moving his thumb up and down, caressing my cheek. His head slowly made it to mine and as he pressed his lips to my eagerly awaiting lips, I found my arms moving to his waist. He pulled me closer to his muscular body and his mouth found my neck and began kissing it, not missing the ear and jawline. Slowly, almost in slow motion his hands took off my shirt and bra and he stopped to watch as my breasts rose and fell quickly as I yearned for more.

Clothes came off in a whirl of laughter and giggles after my horrible attempt to get his pants off before his shoes. After red faces of embarrassment and shame he was on top of me and I couldn't help but stare at him. I had a lot of time before I had to go back to school, most to all of which would be spent side by side with him, but I just had this feeling that I would forget what he looked like, like this. His eyes, the gateway to a soul far older than his years, his mouth, and the way it felt when it melted into mine perfectly, and his strong shoulders, that I knew would always carry the brunt of whatever problems we faced. Love wasn't a good enough word for how I felt about Jacob Black, it was too simple, to overused. I needed a word beyond love that meant more than something high school kids say to one another, because I more than loved him. Everything we had been through together, everything that I made him go through alone, everything I went through alone built us into this…thing…that is stronger than any love in all the world. He is my defender, my knight in shinning armor, my life, and soon my husband. As we made love for the first time in our new home, rolling around in rose pedals and sweat, I realized what heaven was and how lucky I am to be alive and full of life.

**

* * *

This is the end of my tale with Bella and Jacob, I hope all of you liked it. Please please please review and tell me what you think. I have a poll up right now to see if you want a sequel so vote if you have the time. It has been an absolute pleasure writing this story and I am so unbelievably overwhelmed at all of the reviews and hits and favorites I got from this, thank you all so much for keeping up with my first fanfic. I'm really sad to see it end, but well…I guess that depends on all of you. Love you all, and thank you so much.**


End file.
